Alfred The Match Maker
by Dcfan100
Summary: Bruce Wayne died eight years ago and now Dick is the Batman and he's becoming more like his former mentor every day. Alfred swears that he won't let Dick live the same lonely life Bruce did and decides to find him a wife!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my next RobXRae story, and my second that does not fall under the humor category. Now I know the first chapter is pretty boring but please give it a chance. This is my first chance at writing *ahem cough*….drama. As Marrying a Traffic Light comes to a close I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a head start on my next RobXRae fic so here it is. Also, a lot of things have been changed in this story continuity wise in the DC universe since Teen Titans continuity allows for a lot of mobility. For instance Batman met his demise at the hands of Joker instead of Darksied, Barbara became police commissioner instead of Oracle so on and so forth so can you guys just roll with it….please? Also, the designs of the other characters follow that of The Batman since I really loved the artwork in the show. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and please review! Also keep in mind the suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Hey! Wanna hear a piece of information you already knew? (At least a piece of information I hope you know) I do not own Teen Titans! **

"Do you require anything else sir?" Alfred asked.

"No thanks Alfred, I'm fine, the cities quiet, you can take the rest of the night off" Batman said calmly, removing his cowl and running his gloved hands through is jet black hair while reviewing the findings from a robbery three days ago.

"Very well sir. Just remember to try and get some sleep tonight. Goodnight Master Dick" Alfred said exiting the Bat Cave. He sighed to himself. It had been eight years since the last man he'd served, the great Bruce Wayne and first Batman had died. According to Tim Drake the Joker had pulled himself and Batman into a vat of acid inside Ace Chemical plant during there final encounter. Alfred and Lucius Fox, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, one of the few who knew Bruce's secret were forced to concoct the story of Bruce's death in Brazil in a yachting accident. Meanwhile, knowing the affect the death of the greatest protector of Gotham would have on the city and the underworld, Dick Grayson, the bats first sidekick, took up the mantle of the bat without hesitation.

His old team the Teen Titans had struggled without a leader even after Tim Drake, the third Robin had joined the team. The team had broken up about five years ago and the Titans had gone there separate ways. And although they had frequent get togethers and reunions Dick was never able to attend. Alfred sighed again as he slipped off his white gloves and climbed into bed. After so many years of working for men who worked all night, Alfred had found it easiest to go to bed fully dressed in case he was needed for some late night emergency. The elderly man rolled over in bed trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. After a few more tosses and turns he finally gave up trying to find the sleep that wouldn't come. As tired as he was something was at the back of his mind that just wouldn't allow him to drift off.

Bruce had always been a lonely man. As close as Alfred was to him and despite all the sidekicks he'd taken on over the years Bruce had never let anyone get close enough to him to really form a good friendship. He was always on the move, never slowing down for a minute. He never had time to make any really good friends. To him, Dick, Clark, Tim and perhaps even Alfred had all been just good acquaintances. Many times Alfred had tried to encourage Bruce to settle down, to pass the torch or maybe to find someone special and start a family. Bruce had turned down Alfred's attempt to put him in a romantic relationship every time. The man had plenty of admirers, Diana, Selina, Vicki, Andrea, but in the end Bruce was a man complete devoted to his work. No matter how hard he'd pressed him he'd every time he'd gotten the same answer.

"Not now Alfred, not now, maybe when the mission is over"

The mission was never over. It started the night in the alley way all those years ago where the thug had pulled the trigger and it had continued past Bruce's death. Dick had bravely stepped to the plate and continued the mission while taking on perhaps the most difficult job in the entire super hero community and continued the mission.

"Such a burden to put on a young man" Alfred grumbled. He saw Dick becoming more like Bruce every day. Concentrated, reserved and serious. What had happened to the child he once knew who'd leapt around at Batman's side always ready with a one liner and a joke? "He shouldn't have to do this alone" he sighed to himself admitting that he was getting old and wouldn't be around forever. The last thing he wanted to see Dick end up Bruce and fall to some horrible fate, or worse leave Dick alone with no one and simply travel further down into the abyss that he looked into every night. "He won't end up like that" Alfred said quietly sitting up in bed "I swear it, maybe it won't be me but he will have someone" A rare grin crossed Alfred's features, maybe the old Batman had no time for romance but the new once certainly did.

Quickly reaching to his desk that lay beside his bed Alfred picked up the phone started dialing. He was going to find Dick…a wife.

"Hello?" came a tired voice over the line. Alfred mentally kicked himself for not remembering that it was still 2:30 A.M.

"Barbara?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Al!" The red head said cheerfully all trace of fatigue gone from her voice. Barbara Gordon was the daughter of the former police chief James Gordon and the first Batgirl, after Gordon retired Barbara became a part of GCPD and rather quickly rose to police commissioner making her the youngest one in Gotham Cities history. She was also Dick's first boyfriend and if anyone knew what kind of girls Dick would be into, it was her. The two had broken up many years ago but had managed to stay friends or, ahem…acquaintances. "What's up?"

"Well it isn't to much of a bother…I'd like some names." Alfed started with the grin still plastered on his face.

**So, how was it? Hope it was okay. Anywho, please review and remember that suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well with my other RobXRae story done I figured I'd better write this before one of you hunts me down and kills me. So here is chapter 2! Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! So, in this story, I'm making Dick around twenty six and although Raven isn't in this chapter, don't worry, she is coming! Also remember that on November 26****th**** Young Justice has its one hour special event on cartoon network! Dc's next cartoon about teenage superheroes! Now for the standard suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, unfortunately. **

"How long has it been since we've just gotten together?" Alfred said with a smile as he greeted Barbara at the door of Wayne Manor the following evening.

"Almost two months," Barbara smiled giving the old butler a friendly hug. "Not since the start of Black Masks crime wave." Alfred nodded and closed the door behind the pair as they headed for one of the living rooms. Barbara threw herself onto the spacious couch and yawned. "Is Dick ar…" she was cut off as Alfred pressed a tray under her nose.

"Chocolate chip cookie?" he offered.

"Are you always cooking something?" Barbara grinned while taking a handful from the tray. Alfred smiled again and set the tray down onto the table. Things were always so much more fun when Barbara was around. She had always been full of such energy and light, just like Dick had been.

"Master Dick is out at a meeting with the Wayne Industries board members. So we do have to time to make our little 'plan'," he finished. "Do you have the names?"

"Of course," Barbara replied taking her computer out of her bag and setting it onto the table. "I was up late last night, or should I say this morning, scouting out all of bird boy's previous female acquaintances." She continued popping another cookie into her mouth and opening a file. Alfred looked over the list.

"Do you have there contact information?" he asked curiously scrolling through the list.

"Yeah, but…Al" Barbara said between bites, "If your thinking about finding a wife of Dick just by looking through a list of girls and selecting ones that fit his personality then forget it. That's not how you find someone a wife that's how you organize a woman's baseball team."

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing." Alfred said calmly continuing to look through the list. "If there's one thing Master Bruce taught me, it was to always have a plan."

"And a back up plan, and a contingency plan should that fail, and another one, and another one and another one," Barbara grinned.

"I assume that these color markers beside the names mean something," Alfred said pointing towards a green bar by a name marked Koriand'r.

"Right," Barbara said leaning in "If the bar is green it means they've worked together several times and are at least good acquaintances, if the bar is yellow it means that they know each other and have been on at least one mission, if the bar is red it means that they've at least acknowledged each other existence."

"Hmm, well this Koriand'r could possibly make a good match," Alfred said casually placing a hand under his chin. Barbara started to choke on the cookies in her throat and coughed a couple more times before weakly pointing to another section on the screen.

"I also added any interesting information about there relationship in the 'notes' section. They were in a relationship a long time ago and it went south pretty quickly." Barbara sighed. She pressed a tab on the screen and organized the profiles by color. Alfred looked back at the screen and read the eight names marked green.

"Barbara Gordon" Alfred stopped and glanced at her. She just shrugged and grabbed a few more cookies before Alfred continued. "Danielle Pryde, Donna Troy, Greta Hayes, Koriand'r, Megan Morzz and Rachel Roth, Suzannae Jones," Alfred said as he finished scanning the list. "Only seven?" he asked.

"They were the only girls who not already in relationships in the appropriate age range who could possibly get along with him," Barbara nodded.

"It figures that only one would be a civilian," Alfred sighed.

"Hey, he's Batman, what can you say?" Barbara shrugged with a smile "And that's not entirely true, Suzanne dropped her job as Arrowette a long time ago and I think Greta quit as well."

"You have made quite the list," Alfred said nodding his head and jotting down the contact information of the seven girls.

"Planning a baseball Al?" Barbara joked as it appeared that Alfred exactly what she'd advised against.

"Not at all," Alfred chuckled. "Like I said, I have a plan,"

"What are you up to old man?" Barbara asked raising an eyebrow.

"A social gathering. I will gather fourteen of Master Dick's old acquaintances and invite them to stay at the mansion for a week. In that time we shall have time to watch them interact and see which of these girls, if any is suitable."

"And Dick is just going to go along with this?" Barbara said taking a few more cookies.

"Oh, he'll go along all right, when I put my foot down on an issue," Alfred stopped and smiled "Well neither nor Master Dick nor Master Bruce ever argued with me when that happens."

* * *

"Come on man, just for one evening. You know, for old time's sake."

"You know I can't Roy. I've got a city to protect." Batman responded to the voice on the miniature screen in the batmobile. He'd finished the meeting with the board members just as a few punks had decided to try and hold up a jewelry store. Of course, Batman had shown up to stop them. One of the idiots tried to take a hostage, he'd mercilessly swept the floor with them and left them bloodied and bruised on the ground. Ready for the police to ship off to Blackgate. After doing a quick patrol of the city he had decided to head back to Wayne Manor and search for any connection between the most recent heists and Black Masks crime wave. In the middle of his ride back home Roy Roger, aka Speedy now Red Arrow had called him asking if he'd like to drop by Steel City for a night on the town like they'd used to do in there teen years.

"When did you get so…ah forget it," Red Arrow sighed.

"So what," Dick responded in the usual Batman monotone.

"So serious, you never attended reunions, you never visit, most of us barely hear from you anymore." Red Arrow frowned.

"I've got the same job that you have, but I also have a legacy to carry on. Bruce was never able to finish the job. I promised that I'd see to it that Gotham would become the city that he always envisioned it to be. I don't have time to take a day off and simply drop by," he said a little gruffly.

"Alright," Red Arrow said sighing in defeat. There was a short awkward silence that followed between the two. "Take care of yourself, a lot of us are worried about you." And with that, he hung up just as the Batmobile came to a halt inside the Batcave. Batman jumped out and took off his cowl.

"Something to drink sir," Alfred asking nearly instantly arriving at his side with a mug of coffee. Dick nodded and took a quick sip. "I don't think that I have to remind you sir to watch your caffeine, it will be the death of you." Alfred said good naturedly.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Dick asked.

"Barbara Gordon stopped by," Alfred calmly informed him.

"Did she want anything?" Dick asked heading for the computer.

"Other than to eat the last of our cookies, no. She just wished to talk." Dick nodded and sat down while starting his search. "I have been thinking sir," Alfred began. Dick looked up. Whenever, Alfred interrupted his work he usually had something important to say. "How interested would you be in a get together? A gathering of your old teammates here in the mansion might do you some good."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Dick said turning back to the computer.

"Oh come now Master Dick, you hardly see any of them any more and you never attended your reunions, I think it's high time you got together again."

"Alfred…"

"I don't want to hear it! You spend way too much time cooped up in Gotham, perhaps some old friend might lighten your mood," Alfred said allowing himself a grin as he exited the cave. Dick sighed, Roy was going to love this.

**Chapter 2! Well now you see what Alfred's plan is, tell me, what did you think! And if you are not familiar with the larger dc universe I'll just give you a brief rundown of the girls mentioned.** **Donna Troy is Wonder Girl, Wonder Womans younger sister. Greta Hayes is Secret who was the insecure teen from Young Justice with Raven like abilities. Koriand'r is Starfire. Megan Morzz is Miss Martian, the last white Martian alive. Rachel Roth is Raven. Suzannae Jones is Arrowette the daughter of one of Green Arrow's old one time sidekicks. Danielle Pryde is an 'oc' because I didn't want the whole cast to be just heroes and its going to be a little weird for her to be the only non-hero at a hero reunion ;). Now, I know that Secret and Arrowette are second gen characters but just roll with this because it is Teen Titans continuity. Anywho, please review and tell me what you thought! ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I could spend the whole authors note ranting about how awesome Young Justice was, instead I'll just say, it was really cool, (Yes, even Jesse McCartney as Robin) now watch it! Oh yeah and last chapter, sorry I referred to Speedy as Roy Rogers when it should have been Roy Harper. I had…cowboys, on the brain. Anywho, thank you all for your reviews! They make my day! Now on with chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans incase you haven't noticed.**

A long blue haired woman pulled her jacket closer to her body as the cold winter winds of Bludhaven continued to blow harshly through the city. She passed three men warming there hands by a burning trash can in an alley way. The men took on look at her and quickly turned there attention back to the trash can. If she had been any one else the woman knew that at least one of the men would have tried to make a move on her, or worse. However, everyone in this small corner of Bludhaven knew never to mess with Rachel Roth. Ever since she'd appeared in Bludhaven four and a half years ago, thugs had learned the hard way about trying to assault her. It had since become an urban myth among crooks that if Rachel Roth crossed your path your next crime was doomed to failure and if you were unlucky enough for her to cross your path while you were in the middle of a crime, well you were guaranteed at least full set of broken bones and sometimes a trip to the county jail. The woman carried a very eerie atmosphere and possessed a cold stare that made you feel like she knew if you were even thinking about trying to assault her. Maybe she could, very odd things tended to happen when Rachel Roth was around. It didn't help that the cops seemed to turn up seconds after she'd leave the scene. Sure, most of the time the cops would turn a blind eye to whatever crime had just been perpetrated but it was still extremely unnerving.

Rachel silently pushed open the door of her apartment and started to climb the many steps to her room. The only ones who were actually comfortable with her were her neighbors. She was quiet, kept to herself and no crook had ever come close to the building while she'd lived there and the neighbors were okay with that. She pretended like none of them existed, except on rent day and in turn the neighbors stayed out of her way. As she arrived at her room she took a quick look around and silently opened the door telekinetically. Upon stepping inside and closing the door behind her she found a letter placed on the floor. Cautiously, she approached it before using her powers to lift it off the floor and get a better look at it. She frowned upon looking at the return address.

"Richard Grayson in Gotham City," she mumbled to herself. Now that brought back memories, none of them very pleasant. She hadn't seen him in eight years, not since he'd got the call from Gotham City all those years ago. An elderly voice had informed him, very sorrowfully that his mentor was dead. Robin…ahem, Richard had chokingly excused himself and had rushed to his room for about nine hours before emerging and saying that he was leaving. He had rather hastily said his goodbyes and took off on his R-Cycle for his cross country drive to Gotham City. Cyborg had made many visits to Gotham City for the first few weeks after that incident, trying to sort out what exactly was going on. About two weeks later Richard talked with the four of them over a video link from Gotham. He'd informed them that it was his responsibility to watch over Gotham now that his mentor was dead and apologized for leaving so abruptly, and just like that he was gone from there lives. Cyborg made one more trip back to Gotham City and upon his return brought back Tim Drake, the third Robin as a replacement. They'd tried to readjust to the new member and for awhile it had worked but after three years they had all agreed that maybe it was best if they called it quits. Cyborg had taken up leadership as Tim lacked the experience but none of them could manage the team as well as Richard had.

After the breakup Cyborg and Beast Boy had stuck together and still watched over Jump City. Tim, who blamed himself for not being able to prevent Batman's death or fill the void that Richard had left in the team was the first to leave and decided to travel abroad and train at the various institutes Batman had attended in order to train. Starfire was the second one to leave. She moved off to Fawcett City, not like it needed any more protection but she instantly feel in love with the overly cheerful atmosphere. She'd promised to visit her friends as often as she could but after she found a job those trips became very seldom. Raven, for some odd reason had picked the dirtiest, gloomiest, most crime ridden city in the country when she decided to move to Bludhaven. Despite the city being only about thirty miles south of Gotham but Rachel had never felt any reason or had any motivation to go up and visit her old teammates.

That changed when the one year anniversary of the team's breakup rolled around. Cyborg and Beast Boy had called all titans back to Jump City for a reunion. Beast Boy had sworn that if she refused to come that they'd drive all the way a crossed the country and drag her back. Apparently, they hadn't made the same threat to Robin as he'd been absent from every reunion. Everyone had been there. From the main guest such as the Titans East, who had ironically lasted longer that Titans West, to the obscure one time members such as Pantha and Red Star. The only missing members were Robin…and Terra.

She hadn't seen Robin…erm Richard. Rachel mentally berated herself. After she'd turned eighteen she'd tried to get into the habit of calling everyone by there real names. No one else really seemed to be trying to do this, except for Speedy who might call her Rachel after cracking a joke, so she'd eventually given up. However, as of late most of the other members did seem to be adjusting to calling everyone by there real names. Maybe they were just maturing. Anyway, she hadn't seen Richard in eight years and he was sending her a letter now? After turning his back on the team he wanted to contact her? Throwing caution to the wind, Rachel opened the letter. The first thing she noticed was that this was not Richard's hand writing.

"Probably written by his butler," she mussed. "Dear Rachel Roth you are cordially…" Her eyes widened slightly as she continued to look over the contents on the letter. "A get together," Raven asked herself suspiciously. The usual Titans reunion was coming up in about a month but the letter said that this reunion would only be for a week and that the invitation was only being extended his Richards closest friends. Rachel almost scoffed. Friends eight years ago but now…Raven threw the letter onto the small living room table and sat down. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg would be there no doubt, but she'd see them at the reunion next month. She glared at the letter. It seemed to glare back as if it was taunting her, daring her to decide. At first Raven instantly thought no, there was no way she would attended but as time wore on she found herself possessing a strange desire. To see her old teammate again, to just see…no, she shouldn't, to many bad memories were tied up with him. But maybe just one visit…no she wouldn't. She started to get up and head towards the kitchen. Upon looking back at the letter she let out one rare and long sigh as she picked up the piece of paper and glared at it.

"Fine, I'll go," she mumbled to no one in particular "Don't make me regret this Richard."

**And there is your chapter introducing Raven. Sorry it was pretty short, I have a tendency to do that. Anywho, I hope that was satisfactory. Remember that as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I hope you enjoyed! Now go watch Young Justice, or something with Neil Patrick Harris in it, or something with the music done by John Williams! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I kind of forgot about this story for awhile. I am ashamed. Anyway, I hope you all had a merry Christmas. I know I did. So, moving right along. First of all, I want to thank everyone for there reviews and comments! I cannot express how thankful I am that you take time review my stories. You guys are awesome! Now, onto chapter 4!**

Most people would have been intimidated by the mere sight of Wayne Manor and Rachel Roth…was no exception. It wasn't as large as she's always pictured it, yet still extremely tall and imposing. Something in the back of her brain continued to tell her to back down, that this wasn't such a good idea. She forced these thoughts to the back of her brain, regained her composure and rang the doorbell. Within moments she heard footsteps and a second later, a tall elderly man opened the door.

"Good morning ma'am," he smiled. "How may I assist you?"

"I'm here for the…reunion," she said a bit thrown at the friendly demeanor of the butler.

"Ah yes," The butler nodded motioning for her to step inside, "Miss Rachel Roth was it?" he asked. She nodded cautiously. This man didn't seem like the type that Richard would employ. He was...friendly.

"Yes sir," she replied politely. The butler nodded and led her to what appeared to be the living room.

"I'm afraid that Master Dick is not home at the moment. He had some rather urgent business to attend to at Wayne Industries. In the mean time I'm sure you would enjoy seeing one of your old colleagues," he said motioning into the room where Starfire sat patiently on the couch.

"Rachel!" Koriand'r shouted jumping up and rushing over to see her old friend.

"Hey Star," She said with a smile before being embraced in one of her famous death hugs.

"It is so good to see you again Rachel!" Koriand'r said returning her friends smile, releasing her from the hug of death and leading her over to the couch as Alfred left to fetch refreshments. "How has this past year been for you?"

"Okay I guess," she replied with a shrug. She knew Koriand'r had never liked that answer but in reality that's how life was going for her. Just okay, sure her life wasn't perfect but there wasn't exactly anything that she hated about it either. Quickly, she changed the subject. "How about you?" Immediately Koriand'r's face lit up like a light bulb.

"This past year has been fabulous! Fawcett City opened the new orphanage and I was there with Captain Marvel for the opening ceremony! You should have seen the children's faces…" Rachel smiled, yep same old Starfire. Well her grammar and speech pattern had improved but she certainly hadn't changed much over the years. She'd filled out of course but before Starfire no one was sure when Tamaranians hit puberty, but thanks to her they were sure it was between sixteen and twenty two. However, her costume, hair and cheery demeanor all remained the same, not that it was a problem. Koriand'r stopped her speech as Alfred entered the room carrying a tray of coffee. The girls nodded a thank you as the butler set the cups on the table in front of them.

"I do find it odd though," Koriand'r said as she picked up her cup "That Richard would asks us to gather here for a reunion after all these years." Rachel just nodded in agreement as she picked up her own cup. "For some reason I can't help but think that there might be some hidden purpose behind this get together." Rachel sighed, she'd been having the exact same thoughts on her way over. Although she swore she saw the butler smirk on his way out.

"Anyway," she said shaking her head. "I want to hear about your life!" Koriand'r said excitedly. "Have you found a new job yet?"

"No, I'm still working as with the publishing company," Rachel said calmly.

"Well are there any new villains in your city?"

"Just you run of the mill crooks and robbers," Rachel shrugged while Koriand'r pouted.

"How's your love life? Is there anyone special you've had your eye on?" Rachel just shook her head and Koriand'r frowned before taking her friend by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Come ON!" She shouted a smile slipping back onto her face again. "You can't tell me that you just want to live a boring quiet single life in Bludhaven until you die!" Rachel sighed and gave a weak smile while averting her eyes. She could tell that Koriand'r didn't believe a word of that speech and personally, she wasn't sure she believed it herself. Suddenly footsteps could be heard in the hallway, to heavy to be the butlers.

"Alfred have you…?" the stopped and spied the two girls sitting on the couch in the living room. The two of them knew him on sight. Richard Grayson, head of Wayne Industries. Rachel was shocked at how much he'd changed. Sure there'd be a article in the newspaper or a story on the evening news about him from time to time but Rachel had never really stopped to see just how much he'd changed. He'd definitely grown taller, his shoulders had become broader and while his suit hid any trace of muscle growth she was sure that he'd been working out. His once spiky black hair had been cut shorter and combed over, for business reasons no doubt. He apparently looked a little thrown at the sight of the two in his living room. He must not have been expecting them for another day or so.

"R-Richard!" Koriand'r smiled walking over to him. Rachel raised her eyebrows skeptically as the woman tried not to meet Dicks steely gaze. True the two had broken up years ago but she had always wondered if Koriand'r might still harbor some feelings for her former boyfriend.

"Koriand'r," Dick said with a smile opening his arms and allowing his smile to grow wider as she graciously opened her own arms and pulled him into a large bear hug. Rachel raised her eyes skeptically and searched his face. 'Of course,' she thought. For a second she actually thought he might have lightened up, but she'd always been an expert at reading emotions. He was faking it, he was a business man he had to be an expert at it. Casually, Dick walked over to her and sheepishly rubbed a hand behind his head before extending it too her. Rachel took it with a smile but with her eyes shot him a look that clearly stated that she'd seen through his disguise.

"It is great to see you again!" he said grinning at the two. "I'd love to talk but I've gotta change into something more comfortable. I'll just be a minute. Please, make yourselves at home." He said before exiting the room. Raven could see that the whole thing was an act but apparently Koriand'r didn't. She smiled and said "Sure!" before whispering that she was going to the bathroom. Raven just nodded before listening in to a conversation that Dick appeared to be having with his butler. They were speaking in not loud but still mildly harsh tones. As if they were arguing and did not want to be heard. She sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long week.

**And there you have chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll see you soon hopefully!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't worry, I did not forget about y'all. XD I just have a lot of stuff going on right now. Anyway, just a few things to get out of the way regarding characters. I didn't want to introduce all the girls all at once. That would seem pretty awkward. So I decided to introduce them at like, two at a time and after they're all introduced I can start fleshing out personalities and relationships. Srry. I probably could have introduced more if I wrote longer chapters, but as I said, my life is busy right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

"Seven girls?" Barbara asked looking over the list that the butler had sent her by e-mail "Yeah, he won't find that at all suspicious," she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Alfred answered over the phone, "I took the liberty of inviting several of his male acquaintances as well."

"You do realize that gives you fourteen guests at your house for a whole week?" Barbara replied skeptically.

"I've hosted more…" Alfred stopped short as the door bell rang. "Ah, please excuse me, I believe some of them are here now."

"Go get em Al," Barbara said back before hanging up. Alfred quickly sprinted towards the door, slowed to a halt, straightened himself out and opened it revealing three male figures.

"Hey," the one in front asked a little unsure of himself. "Is this Wayne Manor?"

"Indeed, you must be here for the reunion. I am Master Richards's butler," Alfred began.

"Well alright then!" the other man continued extending a metal hand. "I'm Victor Stone, pleased to meet ya," he said with a grin. Alfred nodded with a smile and shook his hand. "This is Garfield" he said motioning to a second figure who stood just a foot shorter than him "and that's…"

"Roy," the third figure spoke up. "I've been here before, he knows me."

"Indeed I do," Alfred sighed recalling the last time the archer had visited the manor. "Please step in and leave your bags right here, I'll take care of them personally."

"Soooo…is anyone else here?" Garfield asked Alfred took there coats.

"Master Richard and two others are in the living room," Alfred said motioning to the living room. Victor and Garfield nodded and the trio headed off.

"Man, we finally get to see him again after all these years," Garfield said "Do you thinks he's changed much?"

"We'll find out soon," Victor said nervously. Roy just shook his head as they entered the room. Dick was sitting on a chair smiling at something Koriand'r had just said while Rachel had her arms crossed over her chest with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey!" Victor shouted with a huge grin.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Koriand'r shouted using there code names with her own large smile.

"Ahem!" Roy coughed from behind the two and waved his hand.

"And Speedy," Koriand'r continued sheepishly before she rushed over to greet them. Rachel and Richard also got up and went over to the small group. "It is soon good to see all of you again."

"You to Star," Garfield smiled. The three turned towards Richard as if waiting for something. Richard gave a barely audible sigh, placed a hand on Victor and Garfield's shoulders and cranked his fake smile up to eleven.

"Man," he grinned "I guess I forgot just how much I missed you guys."

"We missed you to man," Cyborg laughed and Garfield breathed something that sounded like a sigh of relief. Richard held up his hands as the trio exchanged high fives. Rachel spied Roy and she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't by Richards little 'act' either.

"Raven," Garfield said turning sheepishly towards the telepath. "It's…good to see you again." He smiled.

"You to Gar," she said with her own smile. Garfield looked like he was searching for the right words to say before Roy spoke up.

"So!" he said a little more loudly than necessary resting an elbow on Richard's shoulder, "Now that you called an official reunion, what do ya say we head out to the city and party?"

"Yeah man, how bout it? It'll be like old time!" Victor chimed in.

"Well I…"

"How bout you Gar?" Victor asked suddenly.

"Sounds cool!"

"Maybe!" Richard began with a laugh. "We should wait until all the guests arrive before we actually hit the town."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Victor shrugged before nudging Garfield. "I guess we were wrong," he grinned before giving Richard a pat on the back. "He hasn't changed at all!" Rachel and Roy just rolled their eyes.

"Does this look like the place?" a tightly bundled brown haired girl shivered.

"I don't know, the whole lane is made of these mansions," a woman beside her answered. "Rich punks," she said rolling her eyes and looking at the directions on a piece of paper. "Well, this should be the place," she sighed at last as the two picked up there luggage again and walked through the gates and towards the mansion. The second woman pressed the doorbell.

"Wayne Manor?" she asked as soon as the butler opened the door. The man nodded and the woman pushed her friend in before following with there luggage. Alfred just blinked once. "Sorry," the girl answered taking off her cap and straightening out her blond hair. "Had to get my friend out of the cold." The other girl gave a small wave. "I'm Suzanne Jones and that's Greta Hayes." She smiled.

"Um, welcome," Alfred began "The others are in the living room, I can take your bags while you…"

"No, that's alright, I can get them." Suzanne said taking the bags.

"Please ma'a…"

"No really, I've got em." She said with a smile as the two walked down the hall towards the living room. Alfred watched the pair go and nodded before going back to his dusting.

"Hey beautiful, where you've been," Roy grinned seeing Greta walking into the room. "I haven't seen you since that 'one' mission back in D.C"

"H-hey Roy," the girl said shyly averting her eyes.

"Yeah, hey Roy," Suzanne said sourly from behind her friend.

"Oh boy." Speedy whispered quickly focusing back on any object not in her direction. Suzanne just rolled her eyes as the two shook hands with Richard.

"It's g-good to see you again." Greta stammered a blush creeping onto her face.

"Is Tim here?" Suzanne asked.

"Tim," Richard replied "Well no, not at the moment, he's off with his team in Happy Harbor right now but he'll probably visit before the weeks up."

"Hey Dick," Garfield said "How about you give us a tour of the mansion."

"Well, we have a few more guests coming but I guess it wouldn't hurt," Richard replied with his smile motioning for everyone to follow him. The group filled out slowly. As Roy was about to leave, Rachel grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back in.

"I'm assuming you don't by his act either?" she asked him.

"I've been trying to get him out of his shell for his years." Roy said shaking his head. "This little 'heel-face-turn' is a little far fetched. It's just that he's always been so…bitter." He finished with a sigh.

"So that's why you suggested you head out to town?" Rachel asked. Roy nodded.

"He needs to get out more and do stuff that doesn't involve a cape and mask."

"So what are you trying to do exactly?"

"Trying to get you to make out with me?"

"Roy, you know what I'm saying" Rachel glared. "Expose him as the angsting emo man he is?"

"Don't forget, angst and emo was you about ten years ago." Speedy smiled. "No. I understand that he had good reason to leave the Titans. He had duties to perform. I'm trying to help him. The old Batman knew how to walk that line. With Dick…" he shook his head sadly. "Maybe he took the job to early."

**Chapter 5, I know it was pretty slow but don't worry, we'll get to the good stuff soon. I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I received death threats from telling me to update…well that's life I guess. Once again, thank you one and all for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Once again, this chapter is a little slow but we're still introducing characters but we get everyone in during this chapter so we should be good after this. So, that's pretty much it, and as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Now onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! **

"Can you say sexual tension?" Roy asked with a sigh.

"No, no not really," Wally West said shaking his head and looking on as the two people, Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth went at each others necks in a heated argument that carried all the standard one liners.

"Look! Leaving wasn't an easy decision! I'm sorry but it was something I just had to do!" Richard said trying to keep his voice steady.

"You spent the rest of that day brooding in your room and then you left! You call that a 'difficult' decision? You were just being selfish!" Rachel said finally snapping.

"You have no idea what it was like for me! You never had any real family to lose! It was harder than you'll ever know," Richard shot back, his voice taking a tone eerily similar to Batman's.

"And once again it has to be all about you!" Raven yelled. "Why don't you try and think of…"

"Will you just shut up!" Richard yelled back losing his temper.

"No you need to hear this!"

"I already know what you're going to say! And you're not in a position to tell **me** anything!

"Maybe if you'd just stop being such a conceited bastard and listen to me! You'd see that I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need you help!" Richard answered. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Fine!" she yelled as the two spun around and walked away. Victor and Garfield sighed and stared to go after Richard while Koriand'r and Suzannae went after Rachel.

"Am I missing something here?" Danielle Pryde and Wally traded glances and sighed before turning back towards the woman.

_Earlier that Day_

"So that's out kitchen and if…" Richard said leading the group around the manor continuing the tour.

"Excuse me sir," Alfred, the butler said walking into the room. "Mister West and Misses Morzz and Troy have arrived." He said stepping to one side to allow the other guests to enter. Again their were the standard 'Hello's' and 'Haven't seen you in awhile' lines that circled among the guests along with high fives and hugs before Alfred clapped his hands to direct the attention towards him. "Sorry to intrude" he began "But we do have a guest coming that is a local in Gotham City and is not aware of any of your other identities so if you could please refrain from disclosing any sensitive information while she is here is would be most appreciated."

The other guests nodded and smiled before returning to there conversations. Raven glanced at the Butler curiously. First Richard called a reunion after five years, then some of the guests turn out to not even be titans not to mention the girl to boy ratio and now there was a female guest coming who had no idea of there superhero identities? This just didn't make any sense.

She glanced around the room once more but no one else seemed to have noticed this. Not even Roy, they were all concentrating on there present conversations. As she finished scanning the room her eyes made contact with Richards. There eyes connected for a brief second before he smiled and quickly looked away. Rachel frowned, something was going on here and she was going to find out what.

* * *

"So Richard, what've you been up to lately," The red headed speester, Wally West asked as Alfred brought another tray of food into the room.

"Oh you know, just business, Wayne Enterprises and all so I've been pretty busy," he smiled and Wally nodded before quickly snapping up some crackers. It was about seven o clock and Alfred was preparing dinner. They had decided to eat in the large spacious living room instead of the smaller dining room.

"How about your 'other' profession?" Donna Troy asked him in a voice that hinted that she'd rather be somewhere else.

"He's good to," Richard nodded with a chuckle "Gothams gotten quieter lately so I've had more free time."

"And yet he never has any time to party, why is that?" Roy said good naturedly, slinging an arm around his friend.

"Easy for you to say," Richard shot back with a smile "You have all the execs running your company."

"What about your personal life?" Suzanne asked coyly. "What's the real Richard Grayson like? I know we can't trust the tabloids."

"Well, I'll just say that I'm a lot softer than the papers portray me," he said with a wink. "I've always thought about settling down."

"Have anyone special in mind?" a new voice said from the enterance. Everyone turned to see a short brown haired girl walking into the room.

"Danielle," Richard greeted with a smile "How's the company?"

"How's the company?" she asked "I walk in and the first thing you say ask me is about my company? I'm hurt." she said in mock hurt before smiling and shaking the hand he'd extended before turning around and coming face to face with Victor Stone.

"A-aren't you..." she started before he voice trailed off upon seeing the metal man.

"Cyborg!" he smiled as Garfield walked over "And my friend Beast Boy. Mister Grayson was in Jump City a while back and we helped save his life a few dozen times." Victor continued making up a story on the spot.

"Yep," Garfield said eagerly "You should have seen him back then! We're just walking along right, and suddenly we hear..."

"Well, I'm sure we don't need to hear anymore of this," Richard said getting up with a grin and heading for the kitchen. "I'm going to see if the roast is done yet." as he walked out of the room he casually threw a glance over his shoulder to see Rachel laying up against the wall with a frown.

"What are you doing?" she asked coldly.

"I'm going to check on the roast," he said naturally.

"I mean with this whole 'reunion' thing." she glared. "You abandon us for five years and then..."

"Abandoned? Rachel," Richard said laying a hand on her shoulder. She nearly gasped from the strong grip he held on her and the warmth of his hand. He'd defientley gotten stronger. She felt his dark green eyes boring into her like..._'no' _she mentally berated herself _'stay focused'. _"It was never my intention to abandon you," he said his face leaning in closer. Raven felt blood starting to rush to her face. "I simply..."

"Cut the crap," she said quickly knocking his hand off her shoulder and glaring at him. "Now listen up!" And it just went downhill from there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! RobStar and NejiHina shippers! My worst nightmare! Okay...now that we got that out of the way let me just head into my notes for chapter seven. First off I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and putting this on your favorites or alerts list, you guys are awesome! :D Second, is just a reminder, this is a RobXRae story and though it may not seem like it now, it will become one later. Third...well I guess there isn't a third. Not much to say about this chapter other than sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy! And Remember, I would love to hear your thoughts or suggestions for this story! And with that, let's start chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Yo Titanes adolescentes no posee.**

"Rachel," Koriand'r sighed following her friend into another room quickly followed by Suzannae. "What was that all about?" Rachel stopped walking and took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair.

"Lovers spat?" Suzanne asked teasingly.

"Haha," Rachel deadpanned placing a stray stand of hair back in its place. Koriand'r and Suzannae continued looking at her expectantly. "Look…" Rachel said her voice beginning to crack just a tiny bit. "I'm sorry for that outburst, I guess I'm just really stressed right now."

"Don't worry about it," Koriand'r smiled giving her friend a light hug. "But you know, you didn't have to take your anger out on him like that."

"I guess I just sort of snapped, I'm sorry," she apologized not really meaning any of it.

"You ready to go back in there?" Suzanne asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not some hormone crazed teenager any more, I can take care of myself," Rachel said a grin back on her face.

"Just try to avoid him for the rest of the night, you'll be fine," Koriand'r smiled. "I'm sure the guys talking to him as well."

_Meanwhile, with the guys _

"Dude!" Victor yelled as he and Garfield followed an extremely disgruntled Richard into the hallway.

"S'up?" Richard asked looking at the pair that had followed him.

"Hn" Victor yanked his head backwards indicating to the living room. " Richard just shrugged with a raised eyebrow on his face. Garfield stared at him and motioned back to the living room with both hands.

"Nah" Richard shook his head. Victor jerked his head towards the living room again. Richard just sighed and threw his hands up in defeat before putting a smile on his face and heading back out as Garfield and Victor punched him on the shoulder.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Roy asked in his usual cheery voice.

"Well we had the normal talk and I think he's just more stressed than he's letting on," Victor said shrugging his shoulders. Roy nodded slowly deep in thought before standing up and acting as if nothing was amiss.

"That's good, now what do you say we go talk with the ladies?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"You'll never change will you?" Victor asked with a smile.

"Probably not," Roy replied smirking walking towards the group who had begun to talk and mill around again after Richard and Rachel's outbursts. Megan was sampling various dishes along with Garfield and Suzanne while Donna just rolled her eyes as Victor began another one of his 'How I Saved Richard Graysons Life Again," to Danielle.

"The roast is ready sir," Alfred said quietly appearing beside his employer.

"Thanks Alfred, bring it in." Richard nodded. The butler nodded and headed out of the room before Richard turned back to the guests. Everyone was talking or eating except for Rachel who was simply leaning up against a wall surveying the room like a blackbird. Briefly he thought of trying to iron out the relationship between him and her before abandoning the idea. With the mood she was in they would simply end up fighting again. 'Still…' he thought to himself. He quickly shook his head before heading over to one of the girls. Time to do what Dick Grayson did best, socialize.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she saw Richard approach and begin to talk...ahem, to flirt with Greta Hayes. The shy girl would simply blush at just about anything Richard said to her. The girl definitely didn't know what she was getting herself into. They'd never seen each other since Richard's tenure as Robin and apparently she thought he was still the same optimistic leader he'd been back then.

"Hey Rache," Wally grinned from beside her. He'd certainly gotten faster, she'd last seen him back the snack table and that was about two seconds ago. She didn't even notice him move. "Checkin out the guys?" he asked smugly. Well apparently he hadn't matured much.

"No," she said quickly and simply.

"Cool," he said holding up his hands. "I'll go see if someone else wants to 'chat'" he said with a smile. Despite this Raven couldn't help but smile. It was good to know somethings would never change. Unlike some people, she frowned to herself before turning her attention back to Grayson. Why did she even care what Richard was doing? It was his life and he could do what he wanted with it, just what was she trying to prove? Was she simply out to make his life miserable. Something is the back of her head spoke up, quickly she suppressed it. No, that was the past, she had to forget it and move on. The voice slowly started to come back a little louder this time. She wasn't going to let her emotions cloud her judgment, not again. Mentally, she shut the voice out only for the voice to come back even louder than before. Her eyes glowed white for a brief second as she mentally screamed silencing the voice. She'd had her heart broken once and she'd never...let it happen again.

* * *

"Well, it's been quite a night but I think I'm gonna go hit the sack," Roy yawned getting up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow dude!" he said.

"Night Roy," Richard nodded finally dropping his smile as Roy, the last of the guests to headed off to bed and vanished up the stairs. He let out a light sigh before he started to stretch his arms.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it sir?" the butler asked walking into the room and beginning to pick up the various plates and dishes.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through the week," Richard groaned as he began to help Alfred clean up. "I don't even know what I'm going to do with them for a whole week." Alfred quickly snatched the dishes from Richards hands and waved him off indicating that he could handle it.

"I have taken the liberty of making a activites sheet," Alfred began balancing the dishes in one hand and whisking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Feel free to make any revisions you see fit." Richard looked over the list casually and sighed again.

"Alfred, I...I just really can't get into this whole reunion thing."

"Even Master Bruce took breaks," Alfred reminded him. "You should to."

"I know, but ever since he died..." he mumbled. Alfred looked down at him with pity. He set the dishes down and took a seat.

"Go on." Richard was about to continue before he stopped for a second and pulled a black device out of his pocket and looked it over. "Sorry Alfred, duty calls," he said darting off towards the old grandfather clock.

"But..." Alfred began before finishing with a sigh. "Take care sir." he whispered before heading off towards the kitchen. As the butler slowly walked away a dark figure in a blue cloak silently drifted over the floor and she to headed for the old clock.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Really sorry for the wait. I was blocked on this story, writers blocked. (Never try to use that grammar with your English teacher). But I'm back now! I know this chapter is short and may seem kind of fillerish but I have a plot in mind and I know what I'm shooting for! So, I just want to tell everyone thank you for reviewing! You all seriously rock! Seriously! Second places goes to all those guys and gals who put this on your favorites or alerts list but didn't review. You guys are cool to, just not as cool as those who reviewed :b So without further ado! The Next Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, again? Okay fine, I am in no way affiliated with DC and this is purely a work of fiction written by a fan. Fan fiction if you will. It is based off of existing characters and stories but I am in no way making money off of this and DC comics is in no way losing money due to this work. Blah blah, legal stuff. Ugh, it's late, I wanna go to sleep...**

As soon as he entered the bat cave Richard quickly grabbed his suit and utility belt. After double checking to see if everything was working properly he pulled the cowl over his head, jumped into the batmobile and took off. The entire process had taken him less than a minute. As soon as the car zoomed out of sight Raven emerged from the shadows wearing her old blue cloak that she'd packed just in case she would ever have to jump into action while she was on the trip. Quickly, she flew from the upper platform and towards the exit where the batmobile had vanished into moments ago.

There were a number of tunnels and branching paths but to a trained eye like Raven's, it was relatively easy to see which path Batman had taken. Upon reaching the cave's exit Raven quickly flew forward until she saw the security cameras posted on both sides of the door. Silently, she phased through the wall and out of the cave. Back inside, Alfred glanced over at one of the security cameras as set out a small plate of food for when Richard returned. He could have sworn he'd seen something move.

He shrugged to himself. 'It couldn't hurt to have some extra security tonight' he thought before pressing a button on the bat computer to activate the motion sensors. You could never be too careful in Gotham.

Meanwhile out in the city Batman continued to drive the batmobile towards Gotham PD. The particular district he was driving through was relatively quiet that night, not suspiciously quiet but there were very few cars or pedestrians out. However, with this weather he really couldn't blame them. Winter in this city was never…he paused as he spied something out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't the figure of a person or a creature, rather it seemed to only be an unnecessary shadow. A suspicious unnecessary shadow that seemed to be following him.

"Raven," he growled to himself. What was that girl's problem; he didn't need her tailing him. But if she wanted to tag along fine, he'd…Batman shook his head and mentally berated himself. He was out on patrol, he couldn't let himself be distracted, he had to completely devote his mind and body to his present task. That's what he lived for, that's why he was Batman. Concentration way key!... Still, she aggravated him to no end, why…? Ugh!

"Damnit" he growled shaking his head. His concentration was definitely shot tonight. He pressed the autopilot button on the batmobile's control console and clenched the door handle with all his might and grimaced. He shook his head a moment later. 'Much better' he thought to himself as he released his grip and pulled the eject lever. Batman shot out of the top of the batmobile and quickly grappled towards the top of a nearby building.

From her spot in the shadows Raven quietly watched Batman running across the rooftops towards the Police headquarters where the Bat signal shinned in the night sky.

"It'd be much more efficient just to drive to the car up to the entrance of the building," she muttered to herself before rolling her eyes. Vigilantes, they always had to do everything with stealth. Ugh. On the rooftop of the police headquarters Barbara Gordon looked at her watch.

"Ma'am?" one of the officers behind her asked.

"I turned the signal on four minutes ago," Barbara shrugged. "We've probably got two minutes before he shows up." The officer nodded his head and stepped backed. Barbara sighed out loud before looking back at the various cops assembled behind her. "Sooooo…how about them Cubs?"

"Commissioner Gordon," a cold voice said from behind her. Barbara jumped and spun around.

"You always gotta do that to me don't ya?" she huffed stuffing her hands into her coat pockets. Batman gave her what she guessed was a shrug. "Anyway, you're here early. So let's get right down…" She looked up for a moment. "Your know you were followed?" she whispered.

"Yes," Batman sighed. "Just get on with it."

"House guest?" Barbara asked in a joking tone. Batman's face remained emotionless. "Right, forgot who I was talking to. Back to the matter at hand," she sighed digging into her coat pocket. "There is no immediate danger but about an hour ago," Barbara began pulling out some pictures. "Someone broke into S.T.A.R labs Gotham division. Tactics, M.O and style don't match any known Gotham villain but I identified _her_," she said in a much softer voice. "With my other files, thought you might want to take a look."

Batman took the pictures and started leafing through them. "Ravager," he growled. Barbara nodded.

"The daughter of an old friend of yours," she nodded plainly.

"I'll take care of it," Batman muttered readying a grapple hook.

"You sure?" Barbara asked looking at him curiously. He was unusually ticked tonight. Something about him was seemed…odd.

"I'll be fine," he growled grappling away. The cops watched him go until finally the figure vanished back into the darkness. A captain shuffled over the bat signal and pulled the switch to shut it off. The cop stood around for a few more moments unsure of what to do next.

"Okay!" Barbara said turning around. "Bullock I hope you got the doughnuts!"

* * *

"You might as well come out now," Batman growled as soon as he was far enough away from from GCPD.

"So, the real you emerges," Raven muttered as a black pool of energy appeared on the rooftop. Batman turned around to face her as she stepped out of the pool.

"Yes, congratulations, now go home! I don't need distractions out here." Ravens temper flared. This little stealth mission had not gone as she'd hoped. His face, attitude and mannerisms were exactly as she'd pictured them and yet at the moment the only thing she felt for him was pity and anger. He was an emotional wreck. She could feel it. Now, just after she was starting to feel sorry for him he'd snapped at her.

"You really don't like people helping, do you?" Raven spat.

"No," he growled back bluntly. "I thought that stuff like, teams and sidekicks worked at one point, but..." he continued his voice growing lower and colder. Raven felt something click in her mind, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Their old empathy link was back and stress and anger was flowing out of Richard like a fountain. Pain and loss, frustration and loneliness. That amount of negative emotions should have caused the air to feel hot as hell but If anything, the air became chillier to her. Raven backed away a few steps. "But I've learned the hard way that forming these connections and bonds in a line of work like this, for a person who's sole purpose in life if vengeance...it doesn't end well. You form attachments and makes friends but you're forced to leave them behind for the mission. Or suddenly you die, or they die...stuff like that happens all the time. What happens to everyone around you? What happens when you're gone? Eventually, they get sucked a bit further into that abyss. I wouldn't wish this on anyone so that's why I'm telling you," he paused and glared straight at her. "Go home," he said his voice barely a whisper. "Forget about me...please...I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did," and with that, he vanished back into the shadows.

Raven kept staring into the cold Gotham night for a long time. He'd changed, much more so than she'd originally thought. And not for the better. She knew what she had to do, she was going to have to pull him out of that abyss or get sucked in trying.

**Face heel turn :b Okay, so that may have been a little sudden but I thought I had adaquette buildup. Anywho, I also know that Ravager appeared in the comic but hey different 'Continuity!' So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up soon!...After I update my other seven stories...where have I been for the past month?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like I kinda rushed the last chapter. I was going to drag out the whole 'mutual hatred' thing for a few more chapters before one of them loosened up but hey, my pairing instincts kicked in and told me that if It didn't see some fluff soon it would start kicking my ass…those things can be a real pain. So, after several unnecessary distractions that go by the names of plot bunny number 71# and mountain dew I was finally able to write up the next chapter. And now dear readers, you see why writing humor stories comes much easier. It's pretty much just an excuse for me to write down what I'm thinking and label it a 'story'. Anywho, now that I got that rant out of the way.**

**I assume you've all heard about the earthquake in Japan. According to the government four nuclear reactors are on the verge of having a meltdown so they've warned all the other Asian nations near Japan to stay inside and for some odd reason the head honcho's over here shut down our internet for a time. So, that's my pathetic excuse for not updating. Now that I've got that other rant out of the way. I want to say thanks to all reviewers or people who put this on your favorites or alert list! Especially all the reviewers. Even the folks who take time to just write down a 'good job' or something. That really means a lot to me and lets me know that I'm doin a good job! So, I know I say it every chapter but I'll say it again, To all my reviewers, Thank You! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: DC is in no way losing money from this piece of fan story. At least not to my knowledge. I am in no way associated with DC comics and do not own any of there properties. Try and sue me now!**

"Good Morning Miss Roth," Alfred greeted as Rachel walked tiredly down the stairs.

"I think that may be a contradiction of terms." She grumbled back sleepily.

"Indeed it is ma'am," the butler nodded before motioning to the dinning room. "Would you care for some breakfast?" Rachel just nodded sleepily and sat down at the table.

"Morning," Koriand'r chirped.

"Sleep well?" Richard asked from directly across the table. Rachel's eyes shot upward. She'd only gotten a few hours of sleep last night. After her 'talk' with Batman, she had decided to return to the Manor. There wasn't much she could do for him right there that night, she decided. But when she slipped into bed she found that it was impossible for her to fall asleep. Her head was swimming, her emotions were going wild and try as she might, she couldn't get the image of Richard out of her head. The things he'd said to her made her feel so...helpless. Problems like these were always so much harder to solve.

She had finally gotten to sleep (somewhere around three thirty in the morning) but her dreams had simply been a manifestation of her thoughts and she woke up feeling worse than she had when she had gone to sleep, if that was even possible. After waking up she'd lain in bed for the next half an hour before trying to force herself out of bed.

And here Richard Grayson, CEO and owner of Wayne Tech was, sitting at the table not looking the least bit tired. Sipping a cup of coffee casually. He couldn't have gotten any more sleep than she had and yet he looked at least ten times better than she did. That couldn't be healthy for him.

"Magnificently," she answered, forcing a smile.

"That's nice," he nodded back. Before stretching his fingers and getting up from the table.

"Aw, don't tell me you have business to take care of today?" Suzanne asked glancing over at Richard with a fake pout. "Wayne Tech stuff?"

"Actually," Richard said looking back at her with a dashing smile. "I've cleared my schedule this week. So that I could have more time to spend…" he paused and cast a charming look towards Greta. "With my lovely guests." Greta turned a bright shade of red and pushed a stray stand of hair back behind her ear.

"Oh brother," Donna said rolling her eyes. Suzanne just gave Richard a coy grin.

"So what do you have planned?" Megan chirped with a smile.

"A full day at one of Gotham's most prestigious country clubs," Richard said with a large smile. One mostly directed towards the female guests.

"Sounds like fun!" Danielle piped up casually. Richard grinned back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm off to make some reservations," he nodded, winking over at Donna who just scoffed and went back to her coffee.

"Oh you sly dog you," Victor muttered as he and Richard traded grins before the host vanished into the kitchen. Raven's eyes connected with his for a brief second before he vanished. The visage of the calm collected buisness man gone and one of a cold vigilante in its place. He was silent but the one glare said it all 'You are not to speak a word of what happened last night to anyone.'

"Sir?" Alfred asked looking up.

"Have you made the appointments Alfred?" Richard sighed, indicating her wasn't looking forward to this. The butler nodded.

"They're just waiting for you confirmation sir." Richard nodded before heading to the phone. His mind quickly thought back to the previous night and his discussion with Ravager...and Raven. No! The confession had been a momentary slip in his judgment. It wasn't that he didn't care but this was his fight and no matter what happened, he was going to do this alone. No matter how far he had to go to make his old mentor proud, no matter how many thugs he had to throw in Black Gate, no matter how many crazies he had to put in Arkham, he was going to complete the mission and he'd do it alone.

_Flashback_

A large silent shadow quietly looked down at the figure of a woman from the rafters of a large warehouse. Slowly, he moved a crossed the metal bars until he was directly behind her. Before the woman could pick up his movements or pull out a weapon, Batman silently floated down, using his cape to glide right over her head. The girl quickly drew her swords and spun around in the direction that Batman had just come from. Finding nothing she turned around again, sighed and put away her swords.

"Ravager," Batman greeted in a cold voice.

"Doors were invented for a reason you know," she said giving him a smile under her mask and placing a hand on her hip.

"I had to make sure you weren't followed. You can never be too careful." Batman said stoicly. Ravager just flicked her hair back and laughed.

"Still as cautious as ever. I'd liked to think that after all this time working together, you'd have lightened up just a little," she said placing a hand softly on his chest and slowly making her way towards his cowl. Batman quickly brushed her hand off.

"You triggered an alarm at Gotham's S.T.A.R Labs facility," he said. "What do you want?"

"You really need to lighten up." Ravager sighed shaking her head.

"So everyone keeps saying," he growled back impatiently. "Now, I asked you to be an informant. The deal was, I forget your past and in turn you act as a snitch inside the underworld. Whenever something big is set in motion you trigger an alarm at a prestigious Gotham facility and let the police get evidence of you. This lets me know that something's going on and then we meet to discuss it."

"And you are this to me, why? I know how it works," Ravager sighed.

"Apparently you've forgotten that this is a job, not a dating service," he said glaring at her.

"Sorry," she replied in a sultry voice placing both hands on his chest this time. "I can't help the fact that your so well…" she let the sentence drift off before Batman grabbed both her arms tightly and pushed them off of him. Ravager stumbled backwards, stunned, before she collected her bearings and steadied herself.

"That hurt," Ravager muttered rubbing her wrists. "Well I can see your in a hurry so I'll make this quick. Rumors say that my dad surfaced yesterday. Jump Cities underworld is going wild and heavy trafficking between Jump and Gotham went up by about fifteen percent."

"And you didn't go after him?" Batman asked. Ravager just sighed.

"I don't want it to end up like last time," she said wincing as her arm brushed over what Batman knew to be a large gash on her left shoulder.

"Good," Batman said nodding. "Well go after him in due time. If we bring the hammer down on the operation right now, we risk scattering the forces and losing Slade all over again." Ravager nodded and Batman returned the gesture before he started to fade back into the shadows.

"I almost forgot!" Ravager said quickly. Batman stopped. "The Red Robin's held up in Europe fighting the league of assassins. He said he might be a little late." Batman just nodded his head before finally disappearing.  
_End of Flashback_

Meanwhile, out in the dinning room, the last guest, Roy finally walked into the room with a yawn.

"Roy!" Rachel said quickly. The Archer looked up. "Can I talk to you?" she asked before quickly mouthing. 'It's about Richard'. She would've have communicated telepathically but seeing that since Miss Martian was in the room. Telepathic conversation was not ideal. Roy just nodded and the two went out in the hallway.

Koriand'r frowned to herself. Something just didn't feel right. She'd seen Rachel out in the halls late last night. She definitely hadn't been coming back from the bathroom and Roy's room had been the first door from the stairs. The two had also seemed to be around each other quite a bit lately. Could they…No, of course not, what was she thinking? It was all probably just a coincidence…right?

Years ago Rachel Roth had been in love with Dick Grayson. Koriand'r knew this. About five months after the she had broken up with Robin, Raven had started acting oddly around the Boy Wonder. Of course Raven would always deny that she had any sort of romantic feelings for him. They were always 'really close friends' and 'partners' but Koriand'r always picked up the smallest things. The way she acted around him, the way she talked with him, even the way she walked around him changed. Robin in turn was oblivious but then Raven was quite good at hiding it. She was in love with the boy. You couldn't find signs of it unless you were looking for it but the signs were there alright. Then...news of the death reached the team. Robin left and Raven...Koriand'r shook her head. She hated thinking back to those days. Maybe being here at this reunion wasn't having the desired affects. Maybe being this close to her old flame had angered her more than she let on. Enough to go to Speedy for...comfort. Koriand'r coughed the words out in her head. Whatever was happening she wasn't going to let Raven get her heart broken a second time.

* * *

"So he was actually honest with you?" the archer asked curiously.

"He's a total wreck Roy," Rachel said shaking her head. "If he wasn't so damn stubborn I could help him!" she swore clenching her fists.

"Don't worry, everyone lowers there guard sooner or later." he said, his grin transforming into a sly smile.

"He drops his guard and then what?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yyyyyyou'lll see,"

**Okay so this chapter doesn't advance the plot as much as I would've liked and I'm sorry. Nothing ever comes out as I plan it X) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter! What is it? Like chapter 10? I guess it's been quite awhile since I started this story. It feels like just yesterday I was writing Marrying a Traffic Light. Then again it seems like just yesterday I was failing algebra. Once again, thanks for all your support! Thank you guys for all your reviews! Now! If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! This story is not my best, I'll admit that, so as the author I'd love to hear what you think could make this story better. You know what? I'm gonna go one step further and say give me suggestions! That's right! Do you want to see chapter 10 posted this decade? Well then give me some constructive criticism! …Okay, so you don't have to…but it would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the other related properties. If anything this story can be considered a promotional piece for DC comics. I do not own DC comics but to my knowledge they are not losing any money from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. Got it? You should, I've been writing these disclaimers since chapter 1. **

"And I thought the limo was big," Garfield muttered stepping out of the car as the party pulled up to an enormous rich Victorian-era looking building. Victor just nodded and snapped a picture.

"Okay everyone this way," Richard said waving his hand as the large group walked towards the entrance to the country club. The doorman looked at them curiously before respectfully nodding in Richard's direction.

"The Wayne tech reservation," Richard explained. The doorman quickly looked at a clipboard in his hand and scanned the crowd again before pressing a button on the intercom on the wall and opening the door.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mister Grayson," he bowed. Richard politely nodded back as everyone quickly shuffled inside. Suddenly as fast as they'd entered everyone except Richard and Danielle came to a halt.

"Welcome," he smiled. "To Gotham City's Southern Country Club, hangout for Gotham's finest and famous citizens.

"It is…beautiful," Koriand'r breathed saying what was on everyone else's mind. Richard just smiled and motioned for everyone to follow him once again.

"You'd think that they'd never seen a mansion before," Danielle whispered with something of a smirk on her face.

"Well of course this is nothing to you," Richard smiled back "You pretty much grew up in places like this." Danielle just shrugged and grinned back.

"The car has been parked out back sir, do you require anything else?" Alfred's voice said as the butler appeared beside Richard's side. The man thought for a second before shaking his head.

"No, not right now Alfred but maybe you should stick around, enjoy the company," Richard smiled.

"Very well sir," Alfred said with a bow. "And might I say that you and misses Pryde are looking quite nice together? Almost like a couple."

"Alfred," Richard said with good humored groan but inside his mind was turning. What was up with his butler lately. The get together, the arrangements and now attempts to fit him together with girls? Was he…?

"Didn't you just say to 'enjoy the company'?" Alfred asked with a smile, trying to pass off his first comment as a joke. Richard just rolled his eyes and grinned. 'He's definitely up to something.' He thought.

"Besides," Danielle said jokingly casting a glance over at Richard "You're going to have to work harder than that if you ever want us to be a couple."

"Fine with me," Richard shrugged with a smirk. "Excuse me! Greta! Would you care to walk with me?" he asked extending an arm. The girl looked unsuredly as at Suzanne who simply smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. Danielle just gave a huff before falling back with the group as Greta took Richard's arm with a red face.

"Look at him," Roy whispered as the group continued to follow Richard through the expensive looking building.

"Pretty shameless in his flirting isn't he?" Rachel muttered.

"Eh, he's not that good at it, when he scores with Donna, then I'll be impressed." Roy shrugged.

"And that's a feat you've accomplished?" Rachel glared skeptically.

"Like hell he has," Donna said angrily slapping the Archer on the back of his head.

"Oww," Roy muttered. "But my point is that's how we lower his guard." He whispered with a smirk.

"For the last time, that plans never going to work," Rachel glared.

"Oh and yours will?" Roy asked. "Just waltzing up to him and asking him if he'd like professional help is not going to work. Remember who we're talking about here. Richard Grayson. He's virtually unaffected by physiological warfare, posses' a nearly unreadable mind and is an expert in manipulation. For all we know he's been onto us from day one and now he's simply keeping us occupied until the end of this reunion."

"So if you're so pessimistic about this situation what makes you think we have a chance?" Rachel replied with a bored expression on her face.

"Because I know how the male mind works."

"You said it yourself, he's an expert manipulator," Rachel glared. "Any attempt to lower his guard like that would do no good."

"You underestimate me," Roy smiled. Rachel just shook her head. "This isn't just about sending a pretty looking girl his way, this is about getting him jealous, playing him when he thinks he's playing us and once his shields are down, once he's open, he can get help." Roy finished dramatically.

"That's never going to work," Rachel sighed. "What happens after that?"

"Eh, we'll worry about that when we get there," he shrugged back.

"I'm just saying, what happens if he really does fall for this girl you plan to use?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take."

"What happens if he finds out what we're doing?"

"Will we really be any worse off?"

"What if he's gay?"

"Well then we're screwed." Roy finished good naturedly. Rachel just placed a hand on her forehead before rubbing her temples.

"I don't know Roy, there just seems like so much that could go wrong with that plan." She sighed. The archer just shrugged as if to say 'give it some thought'.

"Okay everyone! We're here," Richard yelled from the front of the group as they arrived in a huge room lined with fancy paintings and expensive furniture.

"Whoa," Victor breathed looking out the single giant window at the giant golf course outside.

"That's awesome," Garfield said pressing his face onto the glass.

"Wait, the conditions on this golf course suggest that it's somewhere in May while it's snowing outside. This is an 'outdoor' golf course isn't it?" Victor asked curiously.

"Kind of," Richard smiled. "There's a transparent dome around the course that was designed by Wayne Tech, keeps the golfing conditions perfect."

"Hey take a look at this!" Wally said looking at a map that had been placed on the wall. "Three pools, game room, five restaurants, this place has everything!" Quickly Victor and Garfield were at Wally's side looking over the map.

"Richard can I talk to you?" Rachel asked silently as everyone else in the room gradually drifted towards the map.

"Sure? What's up?" he asked casually turning around to face her.

"This is about last night," she said sternly. The casual look on Richard's face immediately vanished. "I know what you're going through right now and I'm here to tell…" Richard held up a hand indicating for her to stop.

"I know what you're going to say. Alfred's been saying the same thing for years but it's my life and I'll do what I want with it. For the last time Raven, this is my burden and I'll shoulder it alone. I appreciate your help and I know you're upset but you need to forget about the past and move on with your life. End of discussion, understand?" he asked sternly. Rachel stepped back and opened her mouth before taking one more look at Richard and reluctantly closing it.

"Perfectly," she muttered. Richard just nodded before casually sauntering over towards the group again. Rachel stood silently by herself when suddenly she felt a warm hand on her should. Quickly, she stiffened.

"Relax," Roy's voice said as he turned her around while forcing her to move towards the window.

"What are you doing?" she hissed and he laid an arm over her shoulder.

"What does it look like? And for Nabu's sake relax, remember that physic link works two ways." Roy whispered back moving a little closer.

"It looks like your trying to make a move on me," she growled angrily at him.

"Use your powers, what's he feeling right now?" Roy asked.

"Richard? He's…" Rachel paused for a long while before she finally coughed out the word "curious."

"Your plan failed. It's my turn now. You know that girl in my plan?" Roy asked with an all too smug smirk.

"No, no, no, no, no," Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's you," Roy grinned.

**Well there's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon (soon meaning hopefully this year). So, until next time! And remember! I'd love to hear from you! Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So sorry about the late chapter! I was tied up with my work again. School sucks as I'm sure many of you know and life's getting blech but I got this chapter up at last! :)**

**Right off the bat let me thank all my reviewers! You guys totally rock! Of course…I'm sure if more people reviewed I'd be at one hundred reviews by now. But hey, it's not like I'm obsessed with these reviews…Not Obsessed Damnit! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If your interested in reading my other authors note, it's at the bottom of the page. Why? I don't know, I just like to mix it up a little. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to do the whole long and pretentious kind this time. Instead I'll go with that of so often overused disclaimer rhyme. Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Teen Titans and neither do you. **

"No way, Harper," Rachel said folding her arms a crossed her chest and glaring at the smirking orange haired archer. "You really think you can make our old teammate, Richard Grayson, Batman, jealous?"

"Make him jealous?" Roy asked raising both his eyebrows, a glint of mischief clear in his eyes. "Make him jealous? Do you really think that's all there is to my plan? That is simply phase one! I have a much…grander scheme!" Rachel simply looked at Roy in disbelief.

"And have you done this before? Are you sure it will work?" She asked with a sigh.

"Absolutely, well mostly, kind of…no not at all," Roy shrugged. "But I've got it all planned out! I can't be sure it will work but I do have a really good feeling about it!"

"So that's it? We're just relying on your hunch?" Raven asked.

"I know how these kinds of things work." Roy continued. "The old Titans team may have broken up but that never happened to Titans east. We just kept on growing and recruiting new members. Sure some of us came and went, but me and Bumblebee have always been stayed with the Titans East. You know what happens after you spend so much time living with about ten other hormonal teenagers? You start to notice patterns. Ways people think. If you never get caught up in all the drama you can predict how they're going to act and what they're going to do. That's why I'm so sure this plan will work! Because I've seen it work before."

"Yeah, good luck with that Roy," Rachel said tiredly waving a hand in dismissal before starting to walk past him.

"I know you don't like the sound of it," the archer whispered silently, his head lowered, as she passed him slowly. "But we both have the same goals at heart. If you're really willing to do whatever it takes to help our friend, if you really care what happens then ask yourself 'what can I do to help'. You already tried it your way, at least give mine a shot. I know it sounds silly but think about it for a minute." He finished his voice deadly serious. Raven stopped in her tracks as she pondered his words. Behind her the group of guests continued to chatter idly. Slowly, she turned around.

"Fine…I'm in," she said steely placing her hands on her hips. "What do we have to do first?" Roy's face brightened.

"Step one? We just stay together. People just don't know how to keep there mouths closed." He said, the trademark smirk returning to his face.

"Your pocket book ma'am," Alfred said carefully handing an apparently extremely flustered Suzannae her wallet. "I do believe you left this in the limo."

"Huh, I was wondering where that went," Suzannae replied taking the wallet, looking it over and putting it back into her pocket with a smile. "I was freaking out there for a second. Thank you mister…"

"The name is Pennyworth," the butler said with a slight bow. "But you can simply call me Alfred."

"You're Richard's butler right?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation as she took a seat in one of the large and undeniably comfortable chairs. It wasn't like she had much else to do. She'd only worked with Batman on about a dozen cases, it wasn't like they were very close.

"Correct, I have been in the employ of this family for about thirty years now." He nodded with a reminiscent sigh.

"Wow," Suzannae blinked, the man honestly didn't look that old. "You must have quite a few stories to tell."

"I do indeed," Alfred said with a slight chuckle turning his attention to the winter sky outside. "And I must say that all the years working here have been some of the most wonderful years of my life." He said lowering his voice as a slight smile spread a crossed his face.

"What's he like?" Suzannae asked, intrigued. "Uh, that is, if you don't mind me asking!" she said quickly correcting herself.

"Oh not at all! Master Richard? He's…he's quite unique. I helped raise him since he was a small boy. He was always so bright and so cheerful and yet he could be so serious. Nowadays, he may come off like some irresponsible playboy billionaire but he takes his job very seriously. He…" Alfred sighed and gave a small laugh. "He's hard to describe."

"Well don't leave me hanging! What's he like Al?" Suzannae asked leaning in, resting her head on both he hands.

"Why ask me," Alfred said with a twinkle in his eye. "When you have the genuine article right here?" Suzannae smiled back before him before Alfred bowed again and began to walk towards the door muttering. "Why does every always resort to calling me 'Al'?" The girl smiled once more before turning her attention to Richard Grayson who was casually chatting with Garfield about all the attractions inside the country club.

"Richard Grayson," she muttered to herself with a curious smile. "Just who are you?" she asked silently before grinning and jumping up out of her seat. Outside the country club Alfred clutched his coat tighter as he stealthily stared through the window. He silently cheered to himself. That was one. Quietly another figure slowly rose up beside him and looked through the window before turning towards the butler.

"What are we looking at?" the doorman whispered.

"Well I'm heading down to the café!" Wally proclaimed with a smile looking through the pictures of the different restaurants. "Want to come along Megan?"

"No thanks," the girl waved back friendly. Wally just shrugged.

"Anyone else?" he asked. "How bout you Vic? Want to go try some…stewed crab grass?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd love to man, but me and Garfield were planning to hit the golf course soon," Victor said apologetically. Wally sighed.

"Eh that's all right. I'll just go myself." He said simply.

"I'll go with you," Danielle piped up. "Your buyin right?" she asked. Wally glanced at her wide eyed realizing the exact contents of his wallet. "Kidding," she mumbled as the two headed towards the large lusciously carved wooden staircase.

"Anyone else wanna play nine holes out there?" Victor asked with a broad grin easily shouldering two large golf bags as Garfield slid a golfing hat onto his head.

"I'll come!" Roy said raising a hand and putting the other arm over Rachel's shoulder. "And Rae here volunteered to come as my caddie." Rachel tried not to look too shocked as she shot a death glare at the Archer.

"I'll come to," Suzannae said raising a hand. "But every good golfer needs a good caddie." She said turning to Richard. Everyone else followed her eyes and turned towards there host.

"Well since you put me on the spot," Richard chuckled with a grin walking towards the group. "I don't see how I can say no." he smiled.

"Great!" Suzannae smiled. "You gonna be fine by yourself Greta?" she asked looking back at her friend who was talking with Megan.

"You go enjoy yourself. I'll be fine!" Greta smiled back as Suzannae nodded before following the group outside.

"Well that's weird, you two usually stick together don't you?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Greta said turning her eyes towards the floor. "But…"

"But what?"

"It…it's Richard," Greta said finally. "You remember when I latched onto his arm? Well I…his emotions…I just caught a lot of…I don't know how to describe it. But it gave me the chills. His emotions were cold. Very cold." It was Megan's turn to look at the floor. "You sensed it to?" Greta asked. Megan nodded slowly. The two girls sat in silence not saying a word.

**You know, I looked at the title of this story and I realized something! This story is called Alfred the Matchmaker! Alfred! Not Speedy and Raven! Alfred! So this chapter was meant to try and go back and see a little of what our favorite butler is up to, as well as advance the plot a little. Now, I know not everyone is crazy about the whole 'make him jealous' plot line and honestly, neither was I. I've never been good with drama. But considering the story I had in mind I guess I should have seen this coming. Anyway, I know you got a shorter chapter this week but hey, it's an update right? Srry for all the really long delays! I'm going to try and get into a habit of updating more regularly. (Don't count on it, I say this kind of stuff all the time XD) So anyway, thanks for reading! And remember comments, questions and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hit 100 reviews pretty fast, took me about seventeen chapters in Marrying a Traffic Light to get to one hundred. To all my reviewers! Thank you! Thank you all! Everyone who reviewed, favorited or put this on your alert list! Now, you're probably all wondering why this chapter took so long. Well it seems like that in every story I write I always have some people requesting longer chapters. And I have to say that my stories would benefit from longer chapters. The problem, chapters will probably be coming out less frequently. Ah well, quality over quantity I guess. My policy for fan fics is to always have every chapter be at least 1,000 words, although a lot of times I cheat and use the authors note to bring up the total. I'm just realizing how utterly stupid that move is XDD Also, I just finished my exams, so that may have had something to do with it. Anyway, you've probably had enough of my ranting! Thanks for tuning in again and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I tried buying Teen Titans once, but they weren't on eBay so I gave up. So, I still don't own them. **

"Ah golf, a game of refinement and civilization." Roy sighed looking through his bag of clubs and carefully selecting one before walking up to the tee and promptly knocking it off into the woods "A game that I suck at," he finished with a sigh.

"Not a big golf fan?" Victor asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm a fan of golf," Roy countered. "In fact, I once shot a 78…on one hole!"

"You're a riot Roy, ya know that?" Suzannae asked rolling her eyes picking up Richards bag.

"I know right?" Roy said giving one of his famous ultra cocky smirks and shooting Rachel a confident and slightly...dreamy, dashing look. As if he wished he could pull her tight but dared not to in front of the others. A look that made it seem like he was somehow separated from her by an invisible barrier and only wanted to be near to her and hold her. Rachel just looked like she wanted to throw up but she forced the look down and gave Roy a small fake smile. Garfield seemed to take a bit of notice but the others seemed lost in there own worlds. Victor was slinging his bag over his shoulder, Richard was looking off in the direction his ball had went, probably strategizing while Suzannae gracefully plucked the club from his hands and placed it back in the bag which she slung over her shoulder just as Victor had done.

"You don't need to…" Richard began trying to take the bag away from her as soon as he realized what she was doing. Suzannae quickly took a step back, raised her hand and laughed.

"You're not the only one who's got some muscle on you Mister Grayson," she teased.

"Please, I insis…" Richard began before Suzannae quickly cut him off once again giving him a smirk and walking off.

"We'll meet you at the next hole okay guys?" she asked Garfield and Victor who nodded and walked towards the left while the other went towards the right where there balls had drifted. Or in Roy's case, wide right, very wide.

"We're not using golf carts?" Suzannae asked suddenly. Richard just laughed and shook his head.

"Takes all the exercise out of the game, still sure about carrying the bag?" he asked with a grin.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Suzannae shot back with a smile. Meanwhile, Roy and Rachel walked a bit behind the two.

"Roy, this isn't working," Rachel said telepathically communicating with the archer.

"Well, it has only been five minutes, I think you might have to wait a day or two at the least before you start to see results." Roy thought. "No one ever said that this was going to be easy."

"I just really don't think that this is going to work out," Rachel responded. "I mean look…"

"Just give it time," Roy interrupted with a sigh. "Have a little faith. This is just important to me as it is to you. Trust me."

"I hope your right Roy," Rachel muttered in her mind.

"Don't worry about it babe, just do your thing and…"

"Call me 'babe' again and that 1 Wood is going up your…" Raven began to threaten before Roy cut her off.

"Okay!" he said out loud. "My ball went over towards the woods, we'll catch up to you guys later!" Roy said slinging an arm friendly over Rachel's shoulder. Suzannae and Richard nodded and kept talking before they continued walking.

"They're not even taking any notice of us," Raven whispered to Roy as the walked towards the woods. Roy just gave an aggravated sigh.

"What did you expect, for ol bird boy to just drop to his feet and beg for your companionship…and a psychiatrist?"

"No," Rachel said with a sigh. "Still I just feel like…like,"

"Don't pay any attention to Suzzanae." Roy cut in completely serious. "We both know that what Richards saying to her is only a front. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Raven said scoffing and crossing her arms as the two arrived at the woods. "Anyway, how are we supposed to find your ball in here? It could take ages." Roy just shrugged and took another golf ball out of his bag.

"We just place another one on the course and add one point for putting the ball back in play…while deducting nothing from my score," he added quickly with a smirk. Quickly, pressing some grass down and placing the ball in that exact position and drawing an iron.

"Add one stroke?"

"The higher the score in golf, the worse you're doing," Roy said quickly. Raven nodded and watching Roy's ball rocket in the exact opposite direction that he'd hit it the previous time. Raven smacked a hand on her forehead as Roy picked up his bag again as the two started walking in the general direction.

"It's going to be a long day," she mumbled to herself. Roy just smiled at her as he pushed the strap further up on his shoulder before taking out his cell phone. The two kept walking in silence before Rachel spoke up.

"Roy," Rachel asked.

"Hm?" Roy answered pressing a few more buttons on his phone and looking at the woman curiously.

"You say your Richard friends," she said crossing her arms. "I wanna ask you the question you asked me. What lengths are you willing to go to, to help your friend?" Roy's face darkened a bit as he sighed.

"Vengeance blackens the soul, that's how the old saying goes. Each one of us walks a fine line between justice and vengeance. When you cross that line you risk everything, your life, your reputation and your sanity. We don't kill criminals, we're not government agents who are part of the justice system so that's not out job. But when someone crosses that line, something snaps and suddenly, they don't care anymore. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I want to stop anyone from crossing that line and in my mind Richards very close to crossing that line. He's angry, he's been angry and if something big were to happen it might very well push him over the edge."

"Which is why I'm stuck as your girlfriend and your playing matchmaker?" Rachel asked incredulous. Roys face just brightened again as he winked.

"Now do you see how sure I am of this plan?" he asked. Rachel just shook her head in disbelief. "Why would I risk so much on a plan I wasn't sure of?"

"Because your crazy," Rachel deadpanned. Roy just laughed again as arrived at his ball before he took out a club, set himself up and rocketed the ball in the exact opposite direction once again.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but would you mind if we played through?" a crisp accented voice asked.

"Go ahead," Cyborg said shaking his head and motioning towards the next hole. The two gentlemen gladly tipped there hats and walked away.

"What's taking them so long?" Suzannae asked as she Richard, Victor and Garfield waited on the bench for the other two to catch up.

"Well this is Roy we're talking about, we'll be lucky if he arrives sometime this week." Richard explained. "Speak of the devil," he sighed as Roy and Rachel finally arrived.

"Where we're you guys!" Garfield asked.

"I miscalculated the amount of wind and the effect that it would have on the ball," Roy said with a smile. It took all of Rachel's will power to keep from face palming. "Anyway, what're the scores?"

"Birdie," Richard said with a smirk.

"Par!" Victor and Garfield grinned.

"And plus 14 for me," Roy said with a smile marking down his the numbers on his score card before smiling in Rachel's direction. Rachel forced herself to smile back causing Garfield and Victor to trade glances.

"Thank you!" the crisp voice called again as the two golfers climbed into there cart and drove off.

"So you guys wanna go first?" Roy asked his eyes quickly flickering towards Rachel then back towards Suzannae and Richard.

"Sure," Richard nodded.

"Umm," Suzannae asked raising a hand. "Can I try this time? I mean I've never golfed before but…"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Richard said with a chuckle getting behind her and showing her how to grip the club. Rachel just looked on and shook her head with slightly more narrow eyes. Meanwhile, Garfield and Victor slipped up beside Roy.

"So," Garfield asked casually.

"Are you and Rachel?" Victor began.

"You know, dating?" Garfield finished.

"What?" Roy asked. "No, of course not!" he said instantly. Garfield and Victor traded there 'sure your not looks' before turning around.

"Rae!" Victor yelled.

"No," Rachel said instantly. Roy later said that even he was impressed with Rachel performance that day. She didn't flinch, turn her head, in fact she hardly moved. She said her one line with such a voice of confidence and such a dead pan voice that it would make anyone instantly suspicious.

"Pretty good, but remember to keep your head down," Richard said turning back to Suzannae who smiled. Rachel scoffed inwardly. "Roy! You're up!" The archer smiled and picked up a club.

"Oh no you don't!" Rachel said through gritted teeth. "I'm not gonna let you haul us all over the course again," she said snatching the club, placing the ball on the tee and hitting it 290 yards and straight onto the green. Roy blinked.

"Wow," Victor said blinking once. "Does she putt that well to?"

"She putts the same way she drives, 290 yards." Roy nodded. Everyone stared at him. Roy sighed. "No, actually I have no idea. I did not know she could golf."

"We should organize a foursome with the guys sometime." Rachel suggested and Roy nodded in agreement. There was silence before Garfield and Victor traded silent glances once again, before trying to maintain straight faces and failing.

"What?" Roy asked. "That's what you call a group of golfers!" Victor and Garfield finally just let out a loud laugh and collapsed onto the near by bench.

"I mean…" Rachel said trying to correct her slip up. Victor and Garfield payed no mind and kept laughing.

"Come on guys," Roy asked hopefully.

"We're not dating!" Rachel yelled finally. Garfield and Victor stopped laughing for a second, looked at each other and resumed laughing.

"Oh grow up," Rachel said rolling her eyes as Victor picked himself up and went to tee off with tears in his eye. Rachel shook her head in disgust before her eyes shifted back towards Suzannae and Richard who were still chatting and laughing. Enjoying themselves. She frowned and tried to look away.

"A little jealous Rae?" Roy asked. Rachels head instantly flinched, she turned to face him and with as much courage as she could muster gave a very low.

"No,"

**Short, I know, I know, I'm tryin to make em longer! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews again! And your suggestions! To my reviewers, please know that you are probably the most awesome guys and gals on the planet and I apologize for the wait again. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Is it just me or is summer busier than the school year? I'm very sorry for the long, long break. But I'm back now! (Looking back at my past authors notes are you seeing a pattern here?) As usual, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You are awesome guys! Thanks for sticking with this story! Also, I'd like to thank the folks who put this on there alert or favorites list. You guys are awesome to, just not quite as awesome as my reviewers ;) Now if you're really starting to hate Suzannae, all I have to say is, good. Those of you who have read my other stories have probably seen a pattern. I like to have drama without having to make other heroes evil, straight up jerks or anything like that. Which is easier said that done. In this story, I wanted to put certain characters in the position of antagonist without having to make them straight up jerks and I really don't know how well I'm doing in that respect. Feedback would be nice. :b So, since we've got that out of the way, thanks for tuning in again despite the delay and I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own DC comics…unless the reboot fails, then I am in no way affiliated with it what so ever. Okay, so I am in no way affiliated with it in any way right now. **

"Are we almost done?" Rachel muttered quietly to Roy. She'd lost track of how many holes they'd played. All she knew was that every hole was the same, Roy would hit the ball in some ridiculous direction she'd follow him while Richard and Suzzanae would chat and laugh endlessly. She swore that she was going insane.

"Don't worry, this is the last hole, just a few more strokes and the games all over," the archer sighed as Richard casually whacked the ball onto the green and watched it roll into the hole. "And another birdie for the famous Dick Grayson," Roy grinned while shaking his head.

"Roy you're up!" Victor called giving Richard a thumbs up as he marked down his score before handing the card to Rachel.

"Okay, this time I'm going to make a perfect shot," Roy said "I will not over shoot my target, I will not slice it into the water and I will not loose the ball."

"Again," Garfield added with a smile.

"I only did all three of those at the same time once!" Roy shot back as he positioned himself above the ball. "I'm going to ace this hole."

"Let's not and say we did," Rachel said grumpily plucking the club from Roy's hands and scribbling a number down on the score card. "Now can we leave?"

"Triple bogey?" Roy half shouted.

"Yeah, that's a pretty generous score for you," Victor laughed, picking up his bag as the group headed back to the country club.

"Haha," Roy mumbled, rolling his eyes before strolling up to Richard's side. "So, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked with a grin over his whole face. "Doesn't hurt to get some fresh air every once in awhile does it."

"This is an artificial golfing course," Richard replied with something of a smug smile. "Remember?"

"Eh, you know what I mean," Roy said with a casual shrug. "I guess I can't force Mister Corporate Executive to have a good time."

"Oh I had a very enjoyable time," Richard said glancing at his golfing partner. Suzannae smiled back at him. It looked like she was about a minute away from completely latching onto his arm. Rachel took once quick glance back, shook her head and angrily quickened her pace.

"Say, is Rachel okay?" Suzannae asked as she watched her walk silently ahead of the others.

"Eh, she's always like that," Garfield sighed. "Rae can be friendly when she wants to be and she's nice, she's just not very outgoing."

"Heh, that reminds me of that time when we slipped into her room and you got us trapped in her little parallel dimension." Victor grinned.

"Hey, don't pin that on me. You were the one who busted the door down." Garfield shot back as the group started to laugh.

"I'll go keep her company," Roy said suddenly, quickening his pace to reach Rachel's side. "Rachel seriously," he muttered "Keep your emotions in check. He's definitely sensing something through that mental link of yours."

"I don't care anymore," Rachel muttered. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, I wish I'd never come to this reunion."

"Tough, you're here now" Roy shrugged. "Let's try to see this thing through, okay?"

"Whatever," Rachel huffed as the doors to the country club came into sight.

"Atta girl," Roy smiled placing a hand casually on her shoulder, pulling the doors open and walking inside. "You can't just drop out because another girls moving onto your turf." He continued with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm not listening to you," Rachel deadpanned before handing the golf bag to one of the workers by the door.

"Ah! Sweet air conditioning!" Garfield said dropping down on one of the fine chairs.

"So who won?" Roy asked looking back at Victor.

"Guess," the man said with a good natured grin on his face before jerking his thumb in Richard's direction. "You still play like a pro man," he said giving him a high five.

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone want to join me?" Richard asked. As soon as the word 'food' came out of his mouth, Victor and Garfield immediately snapped to attention.

"Totally," they said in unison.

"We'll pass," Rachel said in her monotonous voice before walking off. Roy shrugged.

"Guess, I'm out as well," he said quickly before chasing after her. "Sorry guys."

"What's with them?" Suzzanae asked curiously. Richard just shrugged as they watched the two walk away. "Are they? You know?"

"Roy and Rae?" Victor asked. "Nah! I mean we tease em about it but they're just good friends right BB?" Garfield just looked at Victor curiously before he finally nodded in reply.

"We can talk more later," Richard laughed "Come on, lets get going. I'm hungry." Suzannae nodded and the four started walking. Silently, Victor pulled Garfield aside.

"Dude," he asked. "What did you say that for? Those two are totally into each other."

"I know," Victor said holding his hands up defensively. "But we can't just go around saying who's with who." Garfield gave him a 'get real' look. "Okay so we could, but the truth is that neither one of us is really sure what's going on between them. They could be at each others necks for all we know. We need some proof before we actually ask them if they're a couple." Garfield nodded and placed a hand on his chin.

"We could ask Megan or Greta to…" Garfield said suddenly.

"Nah, you know they only do stuff like that out on the field." Victor said with a sigh. "Besides, Roy's mind is pretty sharp and Rae's a telepath, it would be pretty hard to get info from either one of them that way without them noticing." Garfield sighed and nodded.

"Star!" Garfield said snapping his fingers. "If anything was going on with Rae she'll probably know something about it. She can read all of us like a book."

"Right," Victor said nodding. "Now where was she going again?"

"We'll find out later, come on, we gotta catch up," Garfield said as the two hurried off towards Suzzanae and Richard.

* * *

"Rachel!" Roy shouted, chasing after Rachel who was quickly walking off. "What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it Roy!" She shot back loudly causing a few passerbies' to look at them strangely.

"Oh come on!" The Archer huffed. "I thought we agreed that you'd be sticking it out!"

"I will! But I need a brake! Okay! Is that to much to ask?" She replied.

"Rachel…" Roy said aggregately. "Where are you even going any way?"

"Anywhere," Rachel replied in a cold voice. Roy quickly caught up with her put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"We've only been at this for two hours, you're a hero, you've done training sessions longer than this. We had a perfect opportunity to strengthen out position and you just walked away from it! I know you don't like it but we agreed that it needed to be done." Roy said, his tone rising slightly.

"It's not working Roy!" Rachel said angrily. Roy looked at her curiously.

"I know it may not feel like it but it's only been a few hours…"

"It's not working Roy!" Rachel repeated stressing every word as her voice elevated. "Two hours wasn't very long for us but that's all he needed. I picked up something through our mental link. I couldn't get everything and it wasn't to clear but he knows! He's pieced together what we're trying to do and he's not going to fall for it."

"You don't know that," Roy said steely.

"Yes, I do, that feeling of curiosity was gone he wasn't….he knows what we're doing."

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't." Roy sighed. "We can't be certain of it. You said it yourself, the stuff you picked up wasn't very clear. For all we know he could just be feeding you emotions on purpose. We can't afford to worry about these things."

"I'm not worried," Rachel replied.

"Then why not take his offer and go eat?" Roy replied wide eyed as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because I can't…I can't take it any more!" Rachel yelled.

"Can't take what?" Roy yelled back.

"Just forget it!"

"The stress, the atmosphere? You're going to have to give me more information than that. What's going on?" Roy said spreading his arms wide and giving her a sharp look.

"No! It's not that!" Rachel shot back.

"Then what?" Roy replied crossing his arms.

"It's S…its, oh just forget it!" Rachel yelled storming off.

"Come on!" Roy said as he started to follow her.

"Roy!" She shouted causing the archer to stop dead in his tracks. "Please," she continued lowering her voice. "I just need some time to be alone, can you just give me like half an hour to rest and clear my head? Please?" There was silence between the two for a moment before Roy turned around and nodded.

"Sure," he said "Don't worry about it, we'll talk later." He said walking off. He had an idea about what was setting his friend off but right now didn't seem like the best time to bring it up.

Rachel watched him go and then slowly rounded a corner and started walking up the first pair of steps that she found. The truth was, that she had no idea what had set her off either. Something out on the course just didn't feel right. The sight of Richard out there had just made her feel…empty, and with Suzzanae tagging along it made her feel sick. It was enough to make her want to just run straight off the field and back to Bludhaven and stay coped up in her apartment again. She'd kept telling herself 'it's just to help a friend' over and over again but somewhere in her head she knew it went deeper than that. It was some feeling that she'd never really experienced before. She didn't know what it was, but it made her uncomfortable, especially with Suzzanae around. That, plus Roy and his schemes and plans, all of it seemed enough to drive her insane.

Slowly, Rachel climbed another flight of stairs and came to one of the balconies of the country club. She casually opened the doors and stepped out into the cold winter weather. The cold immediately attacked her and the wind whipped against her skin but Rachel didn't seem to notice and instead simply continued to look out over the snow covered city.

* * *

"So here I am in San Diego at 2:30 in the morning with nothing but a suitcase, the banana that Jay told me to hang onto and a pair of Barry's socks that should've been in Central City, like yesterday and that is when I finally realized…I left the kid on the bus." Wally finished as he tried to keep his voice down. Garfield was biting his tongue and Victor had his hand over his face as the two tried to keep themselves from laughing. Suzzanae was long past the point of trying not to laugh and was practically howling at the top of her lungs causing the others in the restaurant to shoot her a few looks. Danielle just kept shaking her head and laughing silently. Richard was the only one who somewhat maintained his composure and just slowly shook his head back and forth.

"You guys are weird," Danielle muttered as she continued to laugh. Wally just shrugged with a chuckle as Garfield wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well I think I'll take a quick trip to the bathroom, people are sending me too many dirty looks here." Suzzanae said.

"I'll go with you," Danielle piped up as the two headed off.

"When you get back I'll tell you guys the story about when the IRS showed up at my Uncle Barry's wedding." Kid Flash nodded with a smile.

"Hey! Kory!" Victor yelled motioning there friend over towards the table. The woman's face quickly brightened as she strolled over to the table and set her bags down.

"And where we're you?" Wally asked.

"This place has it's own stores to you know, I was shopping all morning" Koriand'r smiled.

"Actually it's not really morning. It's a bit after twelve right now," Garfield said looking up at the clock.

"Want to go order a full lunch?" Richard asked.

"I've been eating all morning," Wally said waving a hand casually. "…So why not?" he quickly got up and followed Richard towards the menu's hanging near the door.

"Just you guys?" Koriand'r asked.

"Naw," Victor said. "Danielle and Suzannae are here but they both went to the bathroom."

"Besides," Garfield cut in. "We wanted to know…could we ask you a few things?" Koriand'r turned her attention to her two friends and nodded.

"Sure, anything." She smiled.

"Well, don't spread this around," Garfield said lowering his voice. "But we wanted to ask you if you'd noticed anything going on between Roy and Rachel? Now don't take this the wrong way we've just kinda been noticing that the two are a lot tighter than normal." he quickly added to make sure that she didn't jump to any conclusions. Koriand'r however was already lost in thought. It would make sense, the two did seem a lot closer than she'd last remembered them. They'd been spending more time together, and then there was that little 'coincidence'.

"What…makes you ask?" Koriand'r inquired.

"Well, let me start at the beginning," Victor said, his voice still low as he began to explain to Koriand'r what had happened during the golf game.

Meanwhile, Wally and Richard we're settling on some items to buy from the menu. The cashiers eyes widened at Wally's ever growing list before handing Richard the bill. Wally shrugged sheepishly before Richard shook his head and paid with a smile.

"Sorry about that, you know about my metabolism," Wally shrugged.

"Don't sweat it, my treat," Richard laughed as Wally smiled before walking back towards the table. Sensing another familiar presence behind him, Richard hung around the menu as a red headed woman appeared beside him.

"Something wrong Rose?" Richard asked.

"Just got an anonymous tip from a snitch, large shipment from Jump City to Gotham's going down right now," she muttered.

"In the middle of the day?" Richard scoffed.

"The weather really picked up out there," the girl continued "They're using the blizzard as cover."

"Right, so where is it?" Richard asked.

"Bartholomew's shipping yard, warehouse 8 by the docks."

"Right, I'll see you there," he said quietly as she faded away. Quickly he took his cell phone out of his pocket, pressed a couple of buttons and raced towards the doors.

"Alfred," he said quietly into the phone.

"Yes sir?" he replied.

"Bring the car around, and get my suit ready."

**And there it is! My first chapter in like, forever! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, thank you for reading and dealing with my ridiculous schedule slips, I cannot stress again how awesome you guys are. Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter was satisfactory! And just a side note. The woman at the end of the chapter was Rose Wilson, Ravager just for those of you who haven't been paying attention or just forgot XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now wasn't that update fast? I finally get two chapters out within a year of each other. Anywho, I think the problem with my fan fics is that it seems that when you step back and look at it, everything seems to happen to fast. I mean seriously, it may not seem like it but that's probably because this story has been running for more than half a year now and the reunions been going for…about a day? Yeah, I need to work on that, but in order to accomplish that I need to either, drag out the story until each chapter crawls at a snails pace, which I seem to do unconsciously most of the time. Or I could go with option B which is pad out the story with filler acts which is basically just what the golf game was. It set up some other stuff but really when I came up with that idea all I was thinking was, "now what can they do in this chapter so I can kill a little time in the story?" So yeah, it was either that or just say time passed, which I'm not fond of doing. Okay, now, I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are Amazah! I always love hearing from you guys and I thank you for your comments, suggestions and constructive criticism. You all know who you are ;) **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not owned by DCfan100, heck they are in no way even remotely affiliated with each other. **

"Let me guess, duty calls?" Alfred asked Richard who silently slipped into the black limo that had pulled up behind the country club. As Alfred maneuvered the car through the long roads behind the building he pressed a button to darken the windows making sure that any possible eavesdroppers would not see him changing. That is, if they could even see through the thick snow that had started to fall.

"Mob bosses. I don't think they're going to just wait for us to crash there meeting, do you Alfred?" the man replied slipping off his golfing clothes laying them in a compartment behind the back seats and quickly donning the gray armored suit.

"You know, it isn't exactly considered proper etiquette to leave your guests without so much as a goodbye." Alfred returned, not taking his eyes off the road as he started to drive off.

"The job always comes first," Richard sighed "And you know the way these mobs hold there 'meetings'. Things can get ugly pretty fast." He finished, his voice becoming nothing more that a deep growl as he slipped the black cowl over his head. He took a quick glance outside. The snow was still coming down in buckets and the road was already covered in a fine layer of it. Alfred scowled as the weather forced him to drive slowly in order to keep the car from sliding around the road as Richard sighed quietly to himself.

"You can let me off here Alfred," he said. "You're not going to get very far in this weather." The butler nodded and slowed the car down while he opened a panel on the roof. The wind rushed into the car as Batman quickly checked his gadgets once again with his usual fierce determination on his face. Alfred frowned a little, he really was fighting a never ending battle.

"Do take care out there sir," Alfred sighed just as Batman was about to disappear from the car. "It's quite cold out." He finished with a smile.

"I will Alfred," a brief smile also crossing Batman's face. "And…" The butler looked back curiously.

"Yes sir?" he asked. "Never mind, it's nothing." He said simply before taking out his cable leapt out of the limo and onto the roof before grappling away. Alfred sighed and prepared to turn the limo around. It would be best to get the car back to the club before anyone missed it.

* * *

"You're going to catch something worse than a cold if you stay out there much longer," a quite voice said from by the balcony window. Rachel turned around slowly to see Greta looking at her worriedly.

"Greta…Suzzanae's friend right?" Rachel asked, her voice just barely audible above the wind.

"Um…yeah," Greta said shyly looking down at her shoes. "Are…are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," was all she mumbled back.

"Not with frostbite you won't," Greta piped up in a forceful tone. Well, forceful by her standards. To anyone else it would've sounded like a sarcastic remark. Rachel just sighed and turned back around to watch the snowy landscape. Greta frowned and shyly looked away, embarrassed by her outburst. She started to walk away before coming to a stop and looking back.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course," Rachel said simply.

"Rave…I mean Rachel," Greta began. "I can't really pretend that we've ever been good friends. In truth, I barely know you, but we're both telepathic. I can tell that something's bothering you. Your emotions are going haywire right now and….well you're not really even trying to suppress them. " Greta said before pausing to look at the woman for some sign of emotion, any indication for her to stop or to continue. Upon getting no response Greta sighed and continued. "I mean I know it's not really any of my business but it's seriously not healthy to stay out there like that. Would y-you…and I mean you don't have to but…would you mind telling me….what's going on?" she finished before silence settled upon the two for what seemed like the longest time. Greta shifted her feet uncomfortably while Raven remained completely stoic. The only sound that could be heard between was that of the winter wind hissing. Finally, Rachel spoke up.

"Do you know what it feels like?" she asked. Greta looked up curiously.

"Do I know what…what feels like?" she replied strangely.

"I came here, to this….reunion, because I wanted to test something. I wanted to see if people really could change. He left us, he left me all those years ago and no matter what I did I just couldn't shake the feeling that…never mind." Rachel said shaking her head. She sighed, it didn't matter anyways.

"What feeling?" Greta asked, almost timidly. As if she was afraid of accidentally offending or provoking her.

"It's not important," Rachel said back in her usual monotone her skin visibly shivering from the cold air.

"You're telepathic, you should know better than anyone, the importance of feelings." Greta said a bit more openly.

"Abandoned okay?" Rachel huffed. "We'd been so close, more that Beast Boy or Cyborg or Starfire, I was closer to him than any other member of the Titans. He was the only one that I could really talk to. He was always calm and collected, ready to listen to anyone who approached him and then...He packed up and left me just sitting there. I learned to deal with it. I can take care of myself. I didn't enjoy it but I lived with it. I guess I really came to resent him. I had so many….enjoyable moments with him but it just made me mad to dwell on those things. So, I left the Titans, tried to leave those memories behind but my old teammates kept dragging me back and then when I got the invitation to come here I thought that maybe I'd give him another chance. That maybe we could have our old relationship back."

"But he wasn't the way you remembered."

"No, apparently the reunion wasn't his idea in the first place. He was cold, distant, and…"

"Dark?" Greta offered. It was Rachel's turn to look curious. "Telepath, remember?" Greta said sheepishly.

"Yeah, dark," Rachel nodded, starting to open up. "For awhile I was actually a bit afraid of him, then I just got angry. I wanted to expose him for the fake he was and make him see what a jerk he'd been to me…Then something happened. I started to miss the old Richard. I wanted the old kind, stern, happier Richard back. I just…really, really…liked him like that. He was so…so enjoyable to be around. I know that things can't go back to the way they were before but if I could get him to open up just a little, that would mean the world to me."

"So what's the problem?" Greta asked. "Having problems getting him to open up?"

"No, not really…well yes but that's no my biggest concern," Rachel said. "Roy's also trying to get Robin out of his shell. To do that we…" she stopped as her face started to turn red, through from the cold instead of embarrassment.

"You tried to use love to get him to open up so you pretended to pair up with Roy to try and get some emotion from him," Greta said with a knowing smile, all the while looking like she wanted to giggle.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Rachel asked shivering.

"Of course," Greta smiled, welcoming her back inside and quickly shutting the door behind her.

"You're right of course," Rachel continued rubbing her hands to stay warm. "I didn't like it and Roy was probably in it just for fun, I'm never sure with that guy but then... Suzzanae took a liking to Richard and he's sort of played along with her." Rachel said pausing while he face tightened. "That's made things complicated. For some reason it just drives me crazy to see her...you know. It just makes things that much harder. She's not prepared to deal with him!"

"Rachel," Greta said softly.

"It just makes me extremely frustrated, no, not frustrated, angry when I see her because she's doing my job. I know I didn't exactly call…dibs or anything but I wanted to be the one to help him out. I'm best equipped to handle this. She's just…she's just…she's way to forward with him."

"Rachel!" Greta said a bit louder.

"And then there's the worst part. Richrad goes along with it. It's like he wants to make me mad. And of course Suzzanae just has to flaunt the fact that she's made it with Mister Big shot when they've only really known each other for a single morning! That's not enough time to connect with him, not like me. I've known him for years!"

"RACHEL!" Greta yelled. Rachel paused and turned around to looked at Greta who looked like she was ready to pass out from talking so forcefully. "You w-were ranting there." Greta said with a small smile.

"Sorry," Rachel said, her voice now back to her usual monotone.

"Rae," Greta began "Don't you think that this might go beyond wanting to help out your friend?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "Our relationship has always been that of good friends, always had been always wil…"

"Rachel you were just going on and on about…well frankly how you were mad at my best friend about moving in on 'your turf'." Greta said with a small smile. Rachel paused and looked away silently. The two just stood there. Rachel in deep thought and Greta waiting for a response. The minutes ticked by as Rachel continued to process thoughts inside her head with Greta standing by her side reading the emotions that were flowing off of her. Finally, after a long while, Rachel looked up, a surrendered looked in her face.

"Thanks for that Greta," she said silently. "I know what I need to do now."

* * *

"Yo!" Roy called as he saw Alfred walk past the restaurant. The butler turned and casually walked towards the Archer.

"Yo," he casually returned in his crisp accent.

"Yeah hi Al, say I wondering, have you seen Richard around? He just kind of disappeared." Roy asked curiously an aloof look in his eyes.

"Well, I didn't see where Master Richard went off to, of course I do recall seeing him head off some place. Though I doubt that he would be very happy if I tried to remember where that place was." Alfred answered with a twinkle in his eye. Roy looked at him with a smirk.

"What are you planning old man?" Roy asked.

"Planning? Whatever do you mean?" Alfred returned. "I'm just reciting a few events that I'm not sure Master Richard would approve off. I'm sure he would be furious with me to reveal that he was heading to bust up a mob deal and I'm sure he would be less that thrilled if I revealed the location." He finished slipping Roy a piece of paper. The Archers face immediately brightened.

"Oh you're not getting have all the fun tonight buddy." He smirked.

**More action next coming next chapter. Or should I say, action coming since there really hasn't been any of it in this story. And I also know what a lot of you must be thinking right now and all I have to say is DON'T…GET…YOUR….HOPES….UP. Raven Is Not Thinking What You Think She Is Thinking. This is my first attempt at 'drama' (the very thought of attempting to write it makes me shiver) and my idea is, if a little drama is good, then a lot is better. So, I'll just leave you with that cryptic ending, Yeah, it really makes no sense but you've probably already figured out what my so called 'twist' is by now. So, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time. Hopefully very soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**No excuses, I'm just writing the chapter. Author's notes are at the end of the story. Thanks to all my reviewers! Rock on guys! My apologize for the late chapter! New one coming tommorow, cross my heart! (never trust anyone who spells tommorow wrong)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or DC Comics, wrap your head around that one!**

"Roy, I need to talk to you," Rachel snapped determinedly in Roy's direction as the archer boldly strode past her. Roy's eyes flickered towards the woman who'd looked like she was ready to cry not so long ago. He shrugged inwardly, mood swings, got fig.

"Later Rae, we're going to go cra…"

"This is one of those things that can't wait until later," Rachel spoke up as she began to follow him furrowing her eyebrows.

"Seems like everything is these days," he replied with a shrug reaching.

"This is about our plan," Rachel huffed and Roy hurried towards the upper level that she had just came from.

"So I guessed."

"Roy, I have t…"

"Not listening!" Roy said quickly cutting here off and clasping his hands on his ears before doing a double take down one of the hallways. As he began walking left he swore he could see the nearby lights shaking dangerously with dark energy,

"Can't you just hear me out!" Rachel snapped.

"Ah, no," Roy said continuing what appeared to be a pointless search down the lavishly decorated hallways of the club. "Right now, you're in a state of emotional distress, okay? You're conflicted, confused and quite frankly I don't think you're in any condition to make big decisions. I…" he paused, apparently upon finding the object of his search.

"Hey Greta!" he yelled. Greta quickly spun around in surprise. Quite nervous about all the bad things that could've resulted from there little talk earlier Raven deduced from the emotions flooding off of the woman. Greta looked at the two and probably assumed the worst.

"I…I," she stuttered but Roy cut her off by raising his hand.

"Sorry, it'll have to wait, we've got places to go, people to meet and henchmen to punch in unpleasant areas." Roy said fishing his communicator out and pressing a single button. Greta looked nervously from Roy to Rachel.

"Where are we even going?" Rachel snapped again in aggravation. Maybe Roy was right, maybe she was a little confused right now, maybe she was a little un-hinged but given the situation who could blame her and more importantly, Roy wasn't helping, at all. Roy smirked in her direction and jumped over the hand railing of the second floor and hit the ground with a roll to break his fall, ending up in front of the club exit where the rest of guests had assembled.

'_Idiot,__a __complete __and __reckless __idiot,__what __if __somebody __saw __you?__Don__'__t __you __think __they__'__d __be __a __little __suspicious!__' _Rachel thought. Apparently, thinking that his last move had just been incredibly epic, Roy smiled and held his communicator up again.

"We're headed off to work, now come on."

* * *

"Sixty three, sixty four, sixty five, and that's only the Gotham mob," Ravager breathed as she observed the warehouse though a pair of binoculars. "We couldn't even sneak into the rafters without being detected. Especially not in this weather." Batman narrowed his eyes, guards in the rafters, on the roof, by the doors, waiting in the cars, disguised as workmen nearby, one hundred and forty in all. The blizzard of cold snow and thick snow was covering them from view for the moment but it wouldn't cover him forever. He'd have to start picking them off now, unless...

"Well!" Ravager hissed beside him. "What do we do? The mobs are getting suspicious of me, I won't be able to waltz in there without being interrogated as to how I got there meeting location." Without a word, Batman picked a small computer out of his utility belt and began to hack the security cameras nearly instinctively. Images of his days slicing computers as a Robin popped into his head involuntarily. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, especially Raven, Batman. His head snapped back to the present. Memories of a bygone era he thought to himself grimly.

"Security cameras on a loop, we can move without being seen by the computers," Batman said stoically. "Distract those guards down there, no mask."

"Mmm, distract?" Ravager purred silkily removing her mask and flipping her hair behind her head while giving Batman a very coy look.

"And no 'side quests' or I swear I will have you declared criminally insane and your ass thrown in Arkham."

"Pff, you just get grumpier every time we meet don't you?" Ravager huffed before she disappeared; Batman said nothing and surveyed the scene again. He checked his utility belt again before silently jumping from the roof and towards the warehouse.

"Isn't Batman going to be mad with us?" Kid Flash asked curiously, rushing across the snow. "I mean, he likes to keep his operations to himself. I was surprised that he even agreed to host a reunion here."

"We'll see, we just have to be careful, don't rough up his turf too much and just let him punch more people," Red Arrow smirked as he adjusted his bow inside the Bat-Plane that Alfred had given him access to.

"Then after wards maybe we could take, him, out to dinner," Arrowette smiled. Arrow immediately switched the com-links off.

"Moving into this a little fast aren't you?" he asked in a tone which suggested minor annoyance.

"Hey, a girl knows when she's…you know," she sighed. "What's the matter? Don't believe in love at first sight?" she finished with a smirk.

"I believe in lust at first sight," Red Arrow coughed.

"Oh, I get it," Arrowette smiled, getting ready to press his buttons. "You're jealous right?"

"I hate you." Roy said rolling his eyes. "And all I'm saying is that Batman, both sides of him, does not have the most fantastic history with women." Suddenly, the intercom light turned red. Red Arrow switched it back one.

"Hey, it just occurred me," Kid Flashes voice piped up. "Where's Danielle?"

"Oh, Alfred had Garfield take her bowling, we're going to meet them there in half an hour, so we're gonna have to make this quick."

"If we wanna make this a surprise attack we're gonna have to ditch our rides right here," Cyborg's voice jumped in.

"Right then," Red Arrow smiled as the plane pulled to a halt. "Let's do this!"

"Remember your teams," Cyborg said as Raven and Secret maneuvered towards Arrow while Arrowette winked at him and headed towards Kid Flash.

"See you at the target," she called.

"Roy, we really have to talk," Raven said the second that she appeared by his side.

"And I really have to tell you to calm down," he said back firmly. "Relax, we've done enough today. It's only day one, now just concentrate on the mission."

"Alright! Everyone ready!" Cyborgs energetic voice called from the communicators.

"Just give the signal," Red Arrow said confidently turning back towards the warehouse and notching an arrow into his bow. Raven growled to herself in complete frustration. Halfheartedly she started to clear her mind. Robin. No! No! No! Clear, calm, no emotions, a state of perfect balance, of perfect concentration, that was the goal. Besides, he wasn't Robin anymore. The choice she'd made after speaking with Greta, it was probably the hardest thing she'd ever done, but it was also the most important. She felt like she was going to bust if she didn't tell someone, but there were more important tasks at hand then her personal life at the moment. 'Concentrate,' she told herself serenely.

"All of you, stand back now!" a new voice barked over the communicators.

"Bat's?" Red Arrow sighed, "Come on, just give us a shot, we can help."

"This is a covert assignment. I'm gathering information on the mob leaders. I need to know what transaction is going on here so I can trace it and so I can gather evidence when I eventually to tip off the cops. Strength is not the key here. Stealth is, so stand back."

Red Arrow's face tightened. Batman clearly knew what he was doing, of course that just made it harder to admit that he'd made a mistake.

"Sorry bout that man," Cyborg spoke up. "We didn't know."

"Our bad," Kid Flash's voice agreed. Red Arrow actually scowled.

"My mistake, I was the one who suggested we try and help out." He voice sounded sincere and calm but judging by the scowl on his face, Rachel new he was anything but calm. Suddenly, he perked up. "Well, once you're done with that, come and meet us at the Bowling alley!"

"The what?"

* * *

"Ah, what a day," Victor laughed collapsing onto the couch behind him. The others nodded, as they entered the living room, having just finished a late dinner prepared by Alfred.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head off to bed," Wally said leaning up against the doorway.

"Already?" Garfield asked, "It's only nine thirty."

"I want to get to bed early tonight, I had to fight like a tiger to wake up yesterday," Wally shrugged. "Night all."

"Night," everyone chorused as Wally ascended the stairs to his room.

"So," Suzannae smiled after he was gone. "Anyone up for a night on the town?"

"You still have energy after everything we did today?" Megan asked looking over at Suzannae curiously. The other woman simply gave a confident shrug. Rachel sat quietly in the corner watching the scene unfold. She looked from the smiling Richard to the surprisingly silent Roy. She wanted to go over to both and explain her situation but it was as if she'd lost her nerve, maybe she was just tired. After all, she'd just formulated a plan this morning and then spent the entire day obsessing over it. Right now, all she needed to do was unwind. She just needed something to clear her head and get rid off all the stress that seemed to weigh on her back like a ton of bricks. She'd tell Roy her decision later, yeah, he didn't need the extra drama now. Quietly she left her chair and slipped out the back door.

"Excuse me," she asked Butler who was sticking plates in the dishwasher. The man turned his head curiously.

"Ah, good evening, how may I be of assistance," he said turning back to his job.

"I was thinking, this house has a library right?"

"Indeed it does ma'am, would you like me to show it to you?"

"That'd be nice," Rachel nodded. The butler returned the nod, wiped his hands on a towel and led her cordially towards the door and through the maze of hallways and doors.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" he asked suddenly in a conversational tone. Rachel was silent. There were two responses to that. An honest one and a polite one. She debated quickly between several possible replies. 'Yes of course' just sounded phony. 'Mhm' would just sound generic and un-conversational. The truth just made her sound like a moody love sick woman.

"It could be better," and that just sounded rude and pretentious.

"Oh dear," the butler said completely unfazed before Rachel had a chance to correct herself. "Is there anything that I could do to remedy the situation?"

"No, no, it's got nothing to do with the anything that you're responsible for. I just…thought that…well I came here with a problem. And while I've been here I've been trying to come up with a way to fix it. Nothing seems to be working though and so I just finally decided that I'm done. I'm through and when I get the chance, I'm ending my plans and backing out…and I'll be leaving Gotham." The butler was silent for a long while as they continued walking.

"Getting over your fear of failure may be even harder than actually failing at your task. However, if you were truly devoted to solving your problem, then your last attempt was not wasted. Adjust your approach then try again."

"But if I'm outmatched ..."

"You keep saying I." Alfred interrupted. "I, I've, I'm. You keep referring to yourself. If you wouldn't mind, telling me. Is the problem with you or someone else?"

"…Someone else," Rachel said hesitantly.

"Then," the Butler continued opening the large wooden library doors. "I would suggest that you look back at your original goal or adapt your plan to meet your new goals. Someone once said that courage underlies all other virtues. Whether this statement is true or not can be debated. However, I'm quite sure that you will not get very far without it. Be discerning but do not be afraid. Now! There is a map of the house in the library, the books are all alphabetized by author and just be sure to turn off the lights when you leave." He finished with a bow and a smile before leaving the room. Rachel nodded, watched him go, and then closed the doors behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**New Chapter, as promised. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd liked to introduce to y'all a long lost friend. His name is the Plot. I am now 100% focused on this story, I intended to write chapters as often as possible without sacrificing quality. Wish me luck and a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! Another big thank you to all my reviewers! You rock! Now on with the story!**

Rachel closed the doors quietly behind her as she left the Library with a copy of the house map in her hands and Edgar Allen Poe in the other. She sighed in content, it was almost one in the morning, she been in the library for about three and a half hours but it had been worth it. She was finally calm. The problem was of course, still there, but she'd sort it out later. There was still about a week, she decided to think it over. Rachel slowly, turned the map over in her hands and looked at the pathway back to her room that she'd charted. It looked so simple back in the library but now it just looked confusing. Let's see, if the library was directly behind her then she should…take a left at the staircase?

Quietly Rachel floated serenely down still trying to make heads or tails of the map in her hands. Suddenly, just as she was passing an old grandfather clock and a bathroom she sensed a presence quickly approaching. Three presences actually, and angry ones at that. Quickly, she floated upwards and phased through the wall opposite to the bathroom. She did her best to keep herself hidden as the figures walked into the hallway, from the grandfather clock she decided.

"No! You've got a problem alright! This behavior is obsessive! It's dangerous! When you cross the line will you even know?" A voice shouted. Rachel knew it immediately, Roy, in his Red Arrow persona at the moment.

"What I do in my city is my business! This is not your town, you can do whatever the hell you want when you get back home but when you're in Gotham you'll play by my rules!" Batman, a voice that cold could only belong to one man.

"I'm a freelancer alright! I'm not on the leagues roster! I don't answer to you!"

"And I don't answer to you or anyone else, I don't care who you are, you pull a stunt like that again and I will personally knock you out cold, throw your ass into the Gotham River and see to it that it finds its way down the eastern seaboard to Star City."

"You need help okay! I'm only trying to give you a hand here!"

"I don't need help! I work alone!"

"Oh, yeah? Then who's the red head here?"

"Hey, leave me out of this," a new voice, a female one broke in.

"Ravager, she's working for me as a snitch."

"Oh so you let her help but not me? What did I do to deserve being yelled at like this?"

"What did you do? You nearly blew my entire operation apart! Half a months worth of work would've been shot straight to hell! You waltzed right into one of the meetings and started shooting up the place risking every piece I've set in place, now I'll have to delay all my plans since the underworlds going to be too spooked to make any more major moves! And you've got the nerve to ask what you did? I gave you a direct command, do not interfere with my operations in this city and you broke it! Try anything like that again and I'll kick you out of Gotham myself."

Rachel kept quiet as the figures dispersed. Red Arrow headed down another hallway while Batman and the woman stepped back into the passageway behind the clock. It sounded like Roy had been way to compulsive for his own good again. Well, so much for calm.

* * *

If his argument with Batman had upset him, Roy gave no sign of it. He was a chipper as ever at Breakfast that morning. "Good Morning!" he announced as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Nyah," Garfield greeted looking up briefly from his coffee before turning back towards his cell phone.

"What's his deal?" Roy asked curiously taking a seat.

"Some of us took up Suzzanae's offer to go clubbing after you went to bed," Victor smiled.

"It was most exhilarating," Koriand'r nodded sleepily.

"I estimate that we got to bed at around three thirty," Suzzanae smiled in triumph.

"My alarm went off two hours later," Garfield grumbled matter a factly.

"I got plenty of sleep!" Wally smiled shoveling a spoonful of Captain Crunch into his mouth. Everyone glared at him.

"So Rae we did you go last night?" Victor asked. "We were going to see if you wanted to go with us."

"Sorry," Rachel shrugged. "I just decided to take it slow yesterday so I spent most of my time in the library." Everyone nodded. Roy sat down next to Rachel and looked at the book she'd set beside her plate.

"Fairy Tales?" he asked off handedly.

"Story about a guy who murders an old man and takes his heart out," Rachel replied, equally casual.

"Ah yes, the old classic," Roy said looking at the breakfast spread and deciding to simply go with some toast. It was another act. It had to be, he was just way to calm. If Richard really did follow through with his threat and kick Roy out, she'd be all on her own. Not that she still wasn't going to complete her mission but without Roy, things could get complicated. "Say, has anyone seen Richard?"

"His butler called him in to discuss some things," Megan shrugged.

"Speaking of our host," Suzzanae said coyly. "What would you think, if I asked him out?"

"You and Richard as a couple?" Roy said as naturally as if he had these conversations everyday. "You know what I think of that." Rachel's face tightened visibly, Greta silently bit her lip and looked away.

"You and Richard?" Wally asked skeptically not looking up from his eggs. "I don't know, he's kinda…." Wally shook his head and just finished with a sigh.

"I think it's a good idea," Victor spoke up. Roy and Wally looked and his strangely. He was sure that he got a vibe of pure venom from Rachel as well. "What?" he asked, putting his hands up defensively. "It couldn't hurt none. It would probably be good for Rich and you to Suzzanae."

"I agree," Koriand'r nodded. "He's a great guy once you get to know him. Go for it." By this time, Rachel had left the dining room. She slid her dinner plate into the kitchen sink and began trudging back angrily to her room. All that calmness she'd worked to achieve earlier was gone, in the blink of an eye. Her emotions were going wild again and what's worse is that now she felt even more confused than ever. Her instincts told her one thing, her mind another, her heart another thing still. And the words of advice that others had giv…

Rachel stopped and paused mid-step. Something didn't feel right. She could feel something in the air. Whatever it was, to Rachel it felt like one could take a knife and cut the air with it. It felt cold, as so many things did these days. If was also very scattered, beating, wanting to run. Fear. Along with it there was something ominous, a tunnel with only black light at the end. Dread. This feeling was emanating from one point, under Wayne Manor.

Quickly, Rachel looked across the hall from the stairs to a room that had its door opened just a tad. Someone hadn't shut it all the way. Clumsy, to say the least. She entered the room quietly and looked around. Rachel breathed to herself silently and with some concentration, surrounded the entire room in a pitch black bubble. The cameras wouldn't pick anything up, neither would the motion sensors. This darkness was not an absence of spectral light, this darkness was actually tangible and it was able to completely mask herself from the security systems.

Rachel reached out into the darkness that she had created and looked for an opening. There! One right behind the book case and another on the desk, one being a switch for the other. Felling her way through the dark Rachel flipped up the head of a bust on the desk and turned a knob and a moment later she heard the bookcase slide open.

Quietly, Raven floated into the door and pulled the darkness out with her before descending into the caverns below. As she did, a voice in the cave spoke up that stopped her blood cold.

"Your strategy style is what gave you away. All these years and nothings changed…Robin." A calm, cold and sadistic voice broadcast itself throughout the cave. Raven carefully floated down and found that to her semi relief, that the voice she was hearing was coming from the Bat computers video screen. Slade. The chess master, Robin's old archenemy. Everyone had thought he was dead and yet here he was, glaring straight at her. It was a recording, it had to be, Slade kept talking and Batman kept listening.

That seemed to make little difference however, and the longer that Rachel stayed in the area the more she kept feeling an all too familiar emotion. Scalding hot, bold and mindless. Anger. This might be a problem.

**And we've got a villain! I hope to make better use of him in this story than in the last one I included him in _ But anywho, thanks for reading. If you didn't enjoy it, well thats what constructive criticism is for right? c-o-n-s-t-r-u-c-t-i-v-e criticism. Nevertheless I enjoy being back at the keyboard and I hope you enjoyed reading :) New chapter will be up soon, I hope.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Christmas time! And as a gift I'm going to update every day this week until Christmas. Yeah, you heard me right. I'm actually updating and if I do not update on schedule. (And I want you guys to follow me on this) You must all send me angry letters telling me UPDATE! Got it? Good! Glad we're all on the same page! Now onto the story! I hope it's been worth the wait and that my quality hasn't slipped. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics...EVER!**

"I know how much you hated these little…talks. So I'm going to get right to the point. I know that you're moving in on my operation. And I'm here to tell you, that if you chose to interfere with my plans again, you will die. Good day Robin and good bye." The image of Slade disappeared from the view screen and Batman sat back in his seat with his arms tightly folded. His hands were clearly clenched into fists. His jaw was tight, and eyes focused tightly as he played back the message without audio. He scanned the images again looking for any clues or hints to a location or to a plan of some sort.

"Not his usual M.O," the voice from the previous night spoke up. Raven peaked around the pillar that she had been hiding behind. With all the focus she had been putting on Richard it was little wonder that she'd neglected to sense the other presence in the room. A curvy red haired woman with two swords strapped to her back, in a tight black leather suit placed her mask down on the bat computer beside Batman who was still looking intensely at the screen. "Are you sure it's really him?"

"It's him," Batman growled. "He's using this as bait of course. Trying to lure me into the open, trying to maneuver everyone like pieces on a chess board for some grand scheme that we have no clue as to what it is or where he is. No, this is exactly his M.O."

"If you say so," the woman sighed placing a hand on her hip. "Any specific orders?"

"The Red Robin will be here soon, for now I want you to lay low while I scope out the scene." Batman said simply as he started going through the message frame by frame.

"Are you sure…" The woman stopped, then shook her head deciding it would be better if she didn't speak. "So do you still need me? Because once your done having your stare down competition with your computer I need you to do the whole blindfolding thing so you can escort me out of here. I have a life you know." Batman just nodded and stood up as the two walked away.

Raven watched the two leave quietly before silently emerging from her hiding place. She stopped short of actually stepping into the light as she spied a motion sensor placed near her right foot. Taking one last glance at the profile picture of Slade she faded back into the shadows. This was not good. Robin had become obsessed with Slade before, and under his new persona with his new attitude he was likely to take his hunt way to far. The logical thing to do at the moment would be to try and restrain Richard. But Raven was still a heroine, there was a villain on the loose and her job was still the highest priority. If only she could keep her priorities straight.

* * *

"Morning," Richard greeted in a business tone as he walked into the dining room.

"S'up," Garfield grinned at him. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Gotham sightseeing or a tour of the parks?" Suzzanae smiled at him coyly with a twinkle in her eye. Rachel sent her a quick death glare that went unnoticed before turning her attention back to Richard. Greta and Megan started looking uncomfortable and started fidgeting in there seats.

"Well actually I was going to give you guys the morning off, I really have some important business that Fox needs me to attend to." Richard began with a sheepish tone. "But this evening I've got a tour of Gotham's historical sights prepared, dinner reservations for all of us and VIP tickets for the Gotham Knights game." Roy and Victor high fived each other acrossed the table. Suzzanae frowned.

"So we've got like five hours to kill," Wally said aloud. Richard just nodded.

"Hope you guys don't mind, but this is really urgent," he smiled. Suzzanae sent a pout in his direction before sighing.

"Then we'll see you this afternoon I guess," she frowned resting her head on her elbow.

"Thanks for understanding guys," Richard smiled, he quickly leaned down and gave Suzzanae a peck on the check. The woman's face went bright red with embarrassment as she turned her head in shock watching Richard walk out the door giving her a quick wink. Rachel tried to keep calm, a difficult feet when the only thought going through her head was _'__That __son __of __a__…' _Suddenly_,_Koriand'r giggled and smiled in at Suzzanae. Her best friend was rooting for Suzzanae now?

"_He__'__s __just __playing __the __part __of __a __playboy,_ _It__'__s __only __an __act,_ _It__'__s __only __an __act, __It__'__s __only __an __act,__" _Rachel mentally recited in her mind trying to keep her emotions under control. "_It__'__s __only __an __act, __It__'__s __only __an __act,_ _It__'__s __only __a__…" _

Suddenly, a huge crashing sound was heard inside the kitchen along with the butler's cry of surprise. "Don't mind me!" his voice called from behind the door. "I'm fine, just a little spill."

"So…five hours? What are we supposed to do with that much time?" Victor sighed. Slowly, ever so slowly, Garfield's head twisted sideways and looked at him mechanical friend, there eyes connected before they both shouted in unison.

"PIRATE ROBOT MONKEY NINJA MARATHON!" before bolting out of there seats and towards the door.

"To Blockbuster!" Garfield shouted.

"We should go shopping to," Suzzanae quickly piped up with apparent stress. "I need something to wear tonight."

"Yes!" Koriand'r half squealed. "I must help you pick something out. I'll go with you! Would any of you like to come along?" she asked looking at the other girls.

"Well I think I might actually have caught a bit of a cold yesterday," Greta said getting up from the table. "So I'm going to have to say no. How about you Megan?"

"Hmm?" the Martian grumbled before looking up and sighing. "No I don't think I'm up to it. I probably caught what you have," she laughed half heartedly putting on a very convincing act of someone who was sick.

"Awee," Koriand'r sighed before turning to Rachel. "How about you Rachel, please? It just wouldn't be a complete outing without you along." Rachel looked at Koriand'r a bit sadly. She knew Koriand'r couldn't have known all the details of her situation, it wasn't her fault she was taking Suzzanae side. Heck, she probably could blame Suzzanae for trying to find a hot looking guy, but at the moment she knew she wasn't up for following the two around all day, especially on a _**shopping** _trip.

"Sorry Star," she half whispered. "I'm afraid I'm not up to it either," and without another word she got up and left.

"Should we go after her?" Suzzanae asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Rachel has always just needed her space," Koriand'r sighed, "She doesn't like to talk much." Roy frowned to himself and tried to get up from his seat before a quick nearly invisible flash of black energy shot beneath his chair from under the table, tripping him and making him fall flat on his face as Raven headed towards the stairs. Buisness? Yeah right. Richard Grayson might be headed to Wayne Tech but was headed somewhere completely different.

**I am going to get sooooo much crap for this chapter. But hey, what happens in the story is my choice and I absolutely do not regret the path I'm taking and I'm sure you guys don't either...right?...guys?...Ah, anyway, regardless I do hope it was entertaining and that you enjoyed it! I'll see you tomorrow! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Whew! These updates are gonna wear me out! XD But I had fun writing it! I want to thank all my reviewers and readers and I hope you like the action in this chapter! Action scenes are not my forte but I tried!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, if I did Oracle would still be Batgirl and a few certain books wouldn't have reached the market you know who you are *coughredhoodandtheoutlaws* cough. **

"Did you feel the emotions coming off of Richard?" Greta shivered.

"Yeah." Megan said as if it was an obvious fact. "Why do you think I left? He was mad, very mad."

"This place is horrible, I can feel death everywhere," Greta said shaking her head, scared. "I don't think I'm going to last the whole week." Rachel sighed from her hiding spot, she would've been walking alongside the girls but she really didn't feel like confrontations at the moment. Either way, it confirmed what she had suspected, Richard was a time bomb waiting to go off. Silently she phased through the ceiling and into the hallway above.

She quickly entered her room, going over Slade's profile in her mind while she changed into her uniform. He was a martial arts master, with a nearly limitless supply of resources, vast technical knowledge as well as an obsession with legacies and control. Like a dark version of Batman. He was never one to participate in any small time criminal activities or even high end trafficking, he always had much grander schemes in mind. So, why was he in Gotham, the capitol of crime?

"Rae?" Roy's voice came from outside the door. Oh great, just what she needed. "You okay?" he asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and disappeared through the floor. As she phased through the next wall and into the hallway she caught a glimpse of the clock. Ten in the morning, this left her with no more than four hours to conduct her own investigation to produce an internationally notorious murderer and psychopath while racing against time and the world's greatest detective. Perfect.

She had never been very good at conducting investigations, even after being trained at it.

"_Come on Rae," Robin had said. "It's not difficult." Raven just shot a glare at the boy wonder who was wearing a cocky grin than made her suspect the case might actually be harder that he let on. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the problem, then at the evidence and then at back at the court order. _

"_This is stupid," she said placing then pencil down and walking towards the door emotionlessly. Robin immediately snapped to attention._

"_Hey! Raven! Come on!" he said cutting her off before she reached the door. Raven sighed and crossed her arms. "_

"_And why should I? It's just a stupid murder case that happened a couple hundred years ago, why do I have to learn how to solve mysteries when the team has you? _

"_Raven I'm not going to be around forever," Robin said quickly giving her a small smile. "Haven't there been plenty of times when I went missing or when I was otherwise occupied and I had to leave you guys to watch the city by yourselves? Besdies," he said the smile sagging a bit. "Who knows how long this team will last? What happens is we disband or I leave for another city? What then?" Raven frowned._

"_Well can't you just teach Cyborg how to do this stuff?" Raven huffed in a last ditch attempt to get out of the boring logic lessons._

"_Cy can only think with one of two brains, a computer one that can't factor in human traits or his human one which like Starfire's is to driven by emotion and since I don't see Beast Boy going into a career as a detective…" he let the sentence trail off as silence came between the two of them. "Raven, you're the only one I can trust with this. You have an eye for details and you can think rationally better than any other person of this team. If I go out of commission, Cyborg becomes the new leader but I need some assurance that someone will be there to help him. You're always so calm and collected, you're almost the only one I can completely rely on, on this team. " He encouraged. Raven averted her eyes, glad her good was drawn over her head so Robin couldn't see her embarrassed face. Coming from her leader, the boy who she'd seen perform triple aerial summersaults while dodging bullets over vats of chemicals, it was a large compliment._

"_Come on," he finally said taking her hand and dragging her back to the black board. "Now go over the evidence again," he coaxed. Raven sent him a sharp look before turning her attention back to the case file. _

"_Okay," she mumbled, mostly to herself as she looked over the file. "The victim was found in the man's house…" she trailed running through the facts. "Busby Stoop had been tested at the psychiatric ward a few times before which singles him out as the last possible murderer but there isn't enough evidence to convict him unless…" Raven shook her head again. This was impossible, there was barely enough evidence about this case to solve it. _

_Silently leaning over her should Robin casually tapped police report. Raven's eyes quickly glanced towards it before she picked it up and went though the final few paragraphs before finally scribbling down her conclusion. "The murder weapon was in fact the discarded bat found in the alleyway. So we can conclude that it was Busby who beat the man to death by the chair in his own house." _

"_See!" Richard smiled. Raven just looked at him with a blank face and nodded. Once again she was glad that she had her hood on and she sheepishly spoke up._

"_Hey…Robin…" she began as the boy wonder looked up. "Did you mean what you said about being able to completely rely on me or was that just..."_

"_Hey I said it, I meant it," Robin replied confidently. He was usually such a focused and serious teenager but he did have his moments. "You're…um hang on," Robin paused and pulled out his communicator before flipping it open. "Hello? Hey Star! Yeah sure! I'll be right down. Sorry Rae," he laughed "Girlfriends, go figure. I'll catch you later!" he said rushing out of the room. _

"_Yeah…see ya," Raven monotoned to herself. _

Raven blinked as a sudden gust of chilly Gotham wind blew her hood off. She quickly grabbed it and pulled it back over her face. The mask she always used to hide herself, hoping that no one would look beneath. She shook her head, she was spending way too much time spent reminiscing on the past. Her eyes darted over the Gotham alley ways once again, looking for any sort of crime. Logically, the best approach would be to get insider information from a known criminal hotspot or snitch but she didn't have time to root out or look for either. No, when time was short, Raven convinced herself as she spied a group of roguish men looking through a bag of wallets, the best approach, she thought before leaping down and sensing their criminal intent, was to beat it out of them.

Hearing a soft crunch behind him, one of the thugs turned around suspiciously. You could never be too careful in Gotham. It might have been Batman, a member of some crime family looking for a fight or maybe even a cop ready to catch and jail you but what he saw was completely unexpected. He stumbled back in surprise as a woman cloaked in dark blue burst towards him at lighting speed. He raised his hands to defend himself only to get kneed in the stomach knocking the wind out of him before being kicked straight into a wall smashing his head on the bricks and falling to the ground.

Quickly reacting, the second thug raised his fist and quickly sent it in Raven's direction. Spinning around, the woman dodged blow and grabbed his arm before she yanked on it bringing his entire body within striking distance. Then with extreme agility her foot came up and socked him in the jaw, **hard**. The man's brain rattled as he collapsed onto the ground unconscious before Raven turned to the third one who had pulled a gun out of his coat. Raven raised her hands as a black aura surrounded the man and she shoved him up against the nearby wall.

"Slade Wilson, I need information on him, now!" Raven demanded, her eyes glowing.

"I…would answer…but your kind of crushing my wind pipe…" the man coughed. Raven gritted her teeth and loosened her grip a bit more but not before slamming him up against the wall once again.

"I'm afraid you picked the wrong band of people to ask," he answered back chivalrously. Oh great, it was going to be another one of _those_crooks. "We were just out here trying to gather stuff to burn, you know, during the cold Gotham winter."

"Which explains why you pulled a gun on me and why you have a full wallet of a Mr. Chillingworth?" Raven asked as he grip tightened a bit. The man looked at her, as if trying to come up with something else to say before sighing.

"Fine, fine, but in truth we're really just your common thugs, we hand up some money to the Falconine crime family so they stay out of the area and so they can keep the cops out but other than that we don't have any connections to any of the big bosses and if someone like you comes looking for a crook I'm assuming he'll be a little higher up on the ladder." The man chuckled.

"Who would know then?" Raven demanded.

"Well Dimmesdale here might," the man chucked again motioning to his unconscious friend. "He's got a knack for finding these things out." Suddenly, the wail of a police siren was heard in the distance. "Oh if only you hadn't knocked him out, now that the…" Raven tightened her grip and slammed him up against the wall just hard enough to put him to sleep. She quickly walked towards the other crook and placed a hand on his head.

Concentrating she started shifting through his recent memories while looking for anything that might lead her to Slade. The Falconie crime family, Black Mask's ring, Intergang…nothing. The man knew nothing about anything related to Slade. Not surprising, Raven thought as she flew off, the wailing of police sirens right behind her. He was just a low level snitch, but the information she'd gleaned had given her another location, a mob boss who worked on a higher level of information gathering.

Raven knew that something wasn't quite right the moment she approached the old Victorian era building. From the air she had a clear view of the men who lay strewn across the grounds outside the building, beaten and bruised, they still emitted a life force but just barely. Eight other guards heavily armed with assault rifles stood guard by the door. There all had wide eyes and held onto there guns as if there life depended on it. Batman had been there, their wasn't anything else that would get these hired guns that nervous.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound in the building followed by guns shots on the floor directly above the guards. The men just looked at each other before slinking away from the door and keeping there guns trained on the building. It was decided, she'd have to take these guards out first, she couldn't risk phasing into the building and coming face to face with another contingent of armed guards unprepared. She pulled out her communicator, wired an s.o.s signal through the GCPD channel and got ready to fight.

Raven raised a hand, concentrated on the ground, clenched a fist and raised it quickly bringing up a wall off snow. Immediately there was a hail of gunfire in all directions, the guards, blinded by the snow and mist decided to fire everywhere thinking Batman had come back for them. Two of them quickly dropped there guns and fled while Raven flew low, below the gun fire and used her powers to heave a nearby dumpster into the group. There was a loud clanging of metal as men cried out in pain, flying backwards from the impact of the object. The final two stopped firing, the snow was starting to settle and Raven was clearly able to asses the situation. Suddenly, she heard the loading of a gun behind her. Quickly, she threw herself backwards dodging a bullet that came dangerously close to her face. She looked back, there was only one guard, the other one had apparently gotten behind her in all the confusion. She'd been careless. Raising her hands again she took both guards guns, surrounded them in energy and launched them in opposite directions causing the other mans gun to hit his partner square in the face.

It all happened in the blink of an eye, before Raven even hit the ground. She took a deep breath of air as the icy Gotham wind stung her face. She shivered and picked herself up off of the ground. Sensing other presences, she phased into the patio in front of the building and hid herself. A hoard of guards, brought by the sound of gunfire, emerged from the door.

"What the hell was that?" one asked looking around.

"Looks like Terry's group," another answered.

"Uh, yeah I gathered that much," the other spat into the snow, "I'm asking who did this?"

"Batman?" a third one suggested in panic leaning over one of the men hit by a dumpster.

"I thought he was upstairs talking to the boss!"

"So you think the Bat can be in two places at once?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, that guy's an unnatural freak."

"You wanna go up and check?"

"No way man! You think I got a death wish?"

Good, from what she could gather, there wasn't anyone left inside, quickly she phased inside as the familiar wail of police sirens was heard. She floated to the higher levels and found the room where the gun fire had come from.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," a dark voice stated. Beaten to the punch. "Slade Wilson, where is he? All the other regular information masters have gone silent. Arthur, Pryne, the Calculator. But you're still around, you must know something." Batman's voice grew deathly calm.

"I don't know! I don't know nothing!" a voice cowered hoarsely. "You know all the syndicates are in chaos right now, even if I did know who this Wilson person is I'd never be able to tell you." There was a loud banging sound, Batman must've shoved the man up against the wall pretty hard. The sound of books scattering across the floor filler Raven's ears as did the coughing of the mob boss.

"What do you mean all the syndicates are in chaos? What happened?" Batman asked a bit surprised.

"I…I thought you knew… I mean I thought Batman always…you know" the man replied a bit calmer.

"What…Is…Going…On?"

"Alright, alright!" the man coughed, his breath becoming weaker. "Intergang connections, The Iceburg Club, the Falconie Crime Family, the Crime Syndicate, Ma Murder and Black Mask's Gang, all the major crime families have been dissolved, there management disappeared, leaders just vanished, higher ups disappear, power struggles go on inside, then just this morning, everything came back online, they resumed trade as usual but there was no contact with any of the members, deliveries were made and the extortion cash was collected all without a word. Routinely as if nothing had ever happened. All fights between the groups have stopped, no one's making any moves. I thought you knew because you always seem to keep tabs on everyone. That's all I know I swear!"

Raven's eyes widened as Batman's anger flared. She phased most of her body beneath the floor just in time to see the man fly out the door, through the adjacent room and crash through the window and out onto the ground. Sure, Batman had been violent before, but here, he could have easily killed that man. Quickly, Raven phased through the rest of the floor. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

**Whew! Long chapter, Please review! And I'll see you 2morrow!**


	19. Chapter 19

**My apologies, this chapter is a little late but hey at least it's here! As we approach Christmas my schedule gets a little bit tighter. Got a whole lot of Christmas shopping I put off till the last minute :b Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics (Dc Comics? Really, doesn't that, like stand more Detective Comics Comics?)**

Raven briefly thought of stopping and helping the SWAT team and cop squad that had just arrived and encircled the complex but decided against it when smoke pellets hit the ground around the thugs who stopped firing at the cops long enough for Batman to jump into the smoke and start taking them down. Right now Raven sensed he was to angry to detect her presence but if he found out she was there it would not be pretty.

Raven quickly headed for the back door and after silently evading the two bored cops who'd been stationed there she flew towards the sky before catching her breath. Batman would probably return to the cave to try and process all of this information and to confirm what he'd been told. So there wasn't much risk of running into him again. Raven considered continuing her investigation but a sharp pain shot through her head. Wincing she placed a hand on it, the pain subsided but she still felt a bit dizzy. She glanced up at the sky, still dark and overcast, no way to tell the time.

"Ugh, Gotham weather," she murmured to herself. Deciding to head back to the manor she pulled her cloak tighter to keep keep out the cold as she faintly heard a clock tower strike 12. She just hoped no one had noticed that she was gone, well of course Roy had but that wasn't too big of a deal.

She shivered as she flew back into her room. Immediately, she grabbed some new clothes and headed for the bathroom getting ready to head downstairs for lunch. She took a quick look at the mirror before stopping dead in her tracks. She looked like a total train wreck. There was snow in her hair which had already begun to melt, there was a streak of dirt on her face that had been smeared due to the beads of sweat the lined her face. Worst of all, there was a large nasty cut on her cheek.

"But I wasn't hit…" Raven began thinking back to her fight before remembering, the bullet, it must've grazed her. She placed a hand on it and quickly pulled back, it looked nasty, probably because it had been exposed to the icy weather for so long. She opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and sighed to herself. What had she gotten into?

* * *

After applying some hydrogen peroxide to the wound and taking a quick shower, Raven descended the stairs and into the sound of total anarchy.

"No no!"

"That was the channel you dummy! Turn it back!"

"Shut up! Gah you missed it again!"

"Just hand me the remote would you?"

"What are you doing?" Rachel monotoned as she walked into the room to find everyone sans Roy, Greta and Megan all huddled around the T.V with Wally, Victor and Garfield fighting over the remote.

"Right here! Right here! STOP!" Garfield yelled forcing Wally to put the remote down.

"What are we watching again?" Koriand'r asked bemused.

"_Earlier __today __four __heavily __armed __crooks __arrived __at __this __appliance __store __in __a __van __and __attempted __to __steal __around __10,000 __dollars __worth __of __merchandi__se __before __they __were __taken __down __by __Jump __Cities __heroes __Beast __Boy __and __Cyborg.__" _A reporter began as footage of Cyborg picking up one of the burglars with one hand and flinging him towards a green ram who butted him into a wall started to play.

"Ha!" Cyborg shouted. The others just looked at him strangely as he high fived Garfield.

"You guys are just so mature" Wally said shaking his head sarcastically.

"When was the last time you got on t.v?" Garfield smiled. "After awhile the public just starts taking you for granted. I think the last time they actually televised one of out fights was when the old Teen Titans team took down Dr. Light. And this is Gotham news channel five. _Vicki Vale_, one of the most watched news broadcasts in the entire nation."

"_The heroes emerged from the store to a cheering crowd and agreed to a very brief interview."_

"Interview?" Suzzanae asked bluntly. The two just shrugged.

"Yeah we're in Gotham City for a few days or so!" Garfield said smiling at the camera.

"We're visiting my friend Dick Grayson, one of our old friends, for the holidays'" Victor nodded.. "But a hero doesn't take brakes."

"We just saw a problem and we fixed it," Garfield grinned as the crowd began to clap while the two began to walk away. The announcer on T.V laughed before turning back to a leaflet in his hand.

"Well Wayne Manor sits in the old part of Gotham. Founded during the Dutch settlement here and while that area is known for the lowest crime rate in all of Gotham, Wayne Manor has been the site of a few criminal incidents. Penguin once held former owner Bruce Wayne hostage in his own home, Solomon Grundy once attacked the manor on Halloween and witness' claim they've even seen Clayface roaming the ground."

"Well I doubt Gotham's most eligible Bachelor will be having too many problem with super villains this Christmas," the reporter replied as the two broke into cheesy news caster laughs. Raven frowned to herself.

"Are you sure that was a smart move?" Suzzanae asked curiously.

"Hey we're not the only heroes here, if anyone try's anything they're going to get a whole lot more than they bargained for," Garfield snickered.

"Danielle's in the other room, let's try to keep it down," Wally muttered with a frown.

"Lunch is ready everyone," Alfred's voice calmly drifted into the room. A smile split Wally's face before he disappeared from sight and into the dining room.

"Hey Rachel," a voice almost whispered as the group entered. "I know you're not really the talkative type." Rachel turned to see a concerned Koriand'r looking at her. "But I just want you to know that if you've got something on your mind I'm always ready to listen to you." Rachel looked at her friend and gave her the first genuine smile she'd given anyone in a long time.

"Thanks Star, I'm just really…" she chocked up a bit. "Really tired, I haven't been getting much sleep lately and…well you know." She smiled again.

"You know where to find me if you need me." Koriand'r smiled back as she gave her a bone crushing hug. "Now come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"Ready to go?" Richard asked walking into the room.

"You're early," Roy answered with a curious and friendly tone.

"Well the meeting finished earlier than I expected and it even stopped snowing so I figured, why not," Richard replied. "But if you guys aren't ready to go them I'm sure I can..."

"I think we're ready." Koriand'r said quickly.

"Yes!" Suzzanae quickly jumped in. "I got the perfect dress for…"

"Um, Aren't we going to the Knights game right after dinner?" Victor said, trying to interrupt as politely as possible. "I'm not sure that a dress would be the perfect thing for that occasion." Suzzanae frowned before sighing and nodding in defeat.

"Alright then!" Richard said officially. "Let's go!" he paused and looked around the table for a minute. "Where are Megan and Greta? Are they…"

"Sick?" Danielle finished. "Yeah, but hey you still got me right?" Rachel swore she saw Suzzanae glare at the other woman. She resisted the ever present and incredibly strong urge to role her eyes before taking a quick look up at Richard. She vaguely remembered stories in the tabloids about guys like Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson always running out on dates and dinners having to take care of 'important business'. She suspected that this was what Batman was going to do here. He'd still want to try and keep his reputation among his friends as someone who at least tried to spend time with them but of course his job came first.

However, as the tour of Gotham's historical sites progressed, Richard didn't seem to be taking anything seriously. He simply strolled along at a leisurely pace pretending to listen to the tour guide and occasionally chiming in with interesting pieces of information while the women excitedly talked beside him and the guys either zoned out or took pictures.

Dinner was in Gotham's old Chinatown. The rich area of Chinatown. The restaurant, the Forbidden Palace looked and felt more like a hotel than it did a restaurant. And as everyone talked and laughed with each other Richard just sat in his seat quietly. Politely nodding or giving an 'mhm' whenever someone started talking to him. Rachel sensed his focus was elsewhere but right now he just seemed like one of the gang out having a good time.

By the time the Knight's game rolled around, Rachel had actually convinced herself that despite everything she'd seen he might actually be taking a break, just for that evening.

"_Ladies __and __gentlemen, __tonight __courtside __we __have __some __special __guests. __Please __welcome __former __Police __Commissioner __Gordon_" the crowd immediately gave a large round of applause "_and __the __two __Jump __City __heroes, __Cyborg __and __Changeling_." The two waved to the crowd casually as a polite round of applause came in.

"Changeling?" Roy asked leaning in towards Garfield.

"I was experimenting with hero names a little while back," he explained. "I eventually changed back but I guess one kind of stuck." Rachel sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her feet were a little sore from all the walking but all in all, this afternoon had been…enjoyable.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your Gotham City KNIGHTS!" The crowd roared to life as twelve large men took the court. Suddenly, Richard took his phone out from his coat pocket and frowned.

"Sorry girls," he said to Danielle and Suzzanae, "I have to see to some important business." They frowned but sighed as Richard left as if they were getting used to his busy schedule. Rachel mentally kicked herself. She'd bought his act, she'd completely bought his stupid act. He was making his move.

Silently she waited for a chance to inconspicuously follow him but as the introductions wore on Rachel got more and more impatient.

"Now please give a warm welcome to tonight's opponents, the Detroit Pistons!" As was custom, the crowd began to boo. Rachel quickly leaned over to Victor and quickly make an excuse about going to the bathroom before jogging towards the door as inconspicuously as possible.

She sighted Richard and tried to follow him while remaining as invisible as possible. The man suddenly turned a corner and came face to face with the same red haired woman, Rachel had seen earlier that day in the cave.

"Tim just called." Richard whispered. "He's here, we're moving tonight."

**Whew! Chapter 19! I hope you all enjoyed! More action next chapter! Thanks for reading! Oh, BTW I'm originally a Michigan kids to the booing of the Pistons isn't meant to be offensive in any way ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well it's the day before Christmas (if you live in Asia like me) so this would technically be the last day that I update but I'll try to get one up tomorrow as well, try being the key word here :b. Also I'd like to apologize, I know that we're taking a very, very, very long time to get to the RobRae, I know I've said it before but please be patient. I try not to rush things but that usually backfires on me. But they say the heavier the conflict the more satisfactory the conclusion, that is if my conclusion can live up to 20+ chapters of build u_u *headdesk* Anywho! This chapter raises some more questions to my ever growing pile I just hope that I can answer all of them, because I DO HAVE ANSWERS! *cough* yes well, Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DC Comics does not belong to DCFan100, I mean seriously, gosh why would you even think that? **

The lights of downtown Gotham never illuminated the top of the old chapel. For some reason no building was positioned quite right and the walls were placed in such a way that no one could see anything on top of the building at night. It was perfect for a mid night rendezvous, especially for someone wishing to stay out of sight.

Batman and Ravager stood silently side by side looking up at the sky while Raven watched them stealthily from inside the church. Close enough to hear what was being said but far enough so as not to be detected…she hoped. Suddenly, there was a whizzing sound in the air. A small plane flew over the roof and a figure jumped out.

"Got your message," a voice sighed as the figure landed on the roof, brushing his uniform off. Tim Drake, the third Robin. His costume seemed a bit different, a tad taller and a bit broader than when Raven had last seen him, when he left the Titans. "So I skipped my trip to London as hustled back here."

"What were you doing in Europe anyway?" Ravager asked. Batman and Robin just looked at her. "Right, classified," she sighed. "Why do I even bother asking?"

"So what's the stitch?" Robin asked he voice sounding passive and almost bored. Raven raised an eyebrow, this wasn't the old Tim she'd known. Ravager looked at Batman who nodded.

"Every crime ring worth there salt has gone silent. And I've tracked there movements over the past week," Ravager began. "It's business as usual, then a day of silence and then these past two days there as coordinated as ever, everything they do benefits all there rings. They've become coordinated." Tim nodded casually.

"There under new management, Mister Wilson I presume?" Tim asked. Batman nodded and Tim sighed again. "So what's the plan."

"We flush them out and get them to talk," Batman stated simply. The others nodded while Raven frowned. Flush who out? Slade? No, that didn't make sense? The crime bosses?

"Hey," Tim spoke up "Uh you do know that…"

"I'm aware," Batman lowering his voice so low that Raven could hear as he leaned into the other two. Ravagers head spun, quickly she started looking behind her aimlessly.

"Crap," Raven thought to herself as she tried squeezing herself deeper into her hiding place. Batman whispered something else and the two nodded. Raven's eyes widened. Had she been spotted?

"Well I guess we'd better get a move on then," Tim sighed. "Can I drive the car?" Raven almost breathed a sigh of relief and as Batman and Robin jumped off the roof, towards the Batmobile, Raven emerged from her hiding place. Ravager took one last look back but Raven had still concealed herself fairly well. Slowly, she flew upwards and looked down over the trio as they zoomed away on there respective vehicles. Stealthily Raven followed them, keeping as high as she could without loosing sight.

After a while it became apparent that they were trying to loose someone. The Batmobile and Ravagers motorcycle kept zipping past different turns and almost in complete circles. This was it, they knew she was there, but if they did, why didn't they just confront her about it? Against her better judgment, Raven continued the follow them.

Finally, after what seemed like an aimless twenty minute ride, the vehicles took off in a straight line towards a grand looking building painted an icy sea blue. There was a large neon sign outside read that read 'The Iceberg Lounge' and a large statue on top of it of a, what else, iceberg, crowded with penguins and a couple dancing around them. The Batmobile zoomed on by but Ravagers motorcycle pulled hard right and into the ally right beside the building.

Half a minute later she emerged in a black dress, nothing especially fancy but apparently fashion wasn't her to priority here. Quickly checking her features in a hand mirror the woman walked slowly up to the entrance. The man at the door greeted her formally before letting her inside, Raven quickly phased through the wall high up in the rafters to try and stay out of sight. The first thing she spotted was Batman and Robin, the two were also up in the rafters watching the situation. Raven swiftly hid herself among the maze of metal bars and when she was fairly certain she was out of sight, she turned her attention back to Ravager.

"Ah Miss Wilson," a small, old, portly man in a tuxedo, carrying a finely crafted umbrella said walking up to her table "It's so nice to see you at our establishment again."

"Mmm, thank you Mister Cobblepot," she smiled.

"Thought I must ask,"

'uh oh' Raven thought, she sensed something coming from the old man. It wasn't quite malicious but it wasn't simple curiosity either. It reminded her vaguely of mind control but he had such control over everything he did and said that Raven was almost completely sure she was mistaken.

"How did you escape from the authorities on your last escapade," Cobblepot grinned slyly. "The last I heard they nabbed you just as you were about to leave for Star City."

"Let's just say," Ravager began. "That I have friends in…very highly places." Cobblepot laughed.

"I'm sure you do my dear but I know you for what you really are. A two faced fox, to put it kindly. No offense intended." Cobblepot said politely. Ravager just smiled.

"It's true I guess," she sighed observing her finger nails. "I'd switch sides if it suited my interests."

"Now that would present a problem wouldn't it? I assume you came here to get back into the 'game' I would have a few little assignments I could give you but I need to make sure…oh how do I put this?" Cobblepot pondered airily.

"That I'm not just trying to rat you out to the boys in blue?"

"Ineloquent but yes," Cobblepot replied with a sign of amusement. "I doubt that would sit to well with my men here," he finished as two burly looking waiters arrived at his side under the pretense of offering Ravager a drink. Raven narrowed her eyes, the tension in the air was almost thick enough to cut.

"Well the fact remains that I need a job, what with daddy moving out here again," Ravager said with a coy smile.

"You haven't had contact with your father for years, how would you know where he is?" Cobblepot smiled nastily back as the waiters started walking towards her. "I'm not sure your story is quite straight my dear," Ravager didn't appear daunted or even remotely surprised as if that's exactly the response she was looking for.

Suddenly, an arrow flew straight past Ravager an into the jacket off one of the waiters nailing him to the ground. The mans head, the last thing to get pulled back was slammed into the ground, knocking him out cold. Another arrow followed that one filling the small area between the waiter and Ravager with smoke. A figure from the other end of the rafters jumped down and a punching sound was heard.

When the smoke cleared Red Arrow stood directly in front of Ravager, his bow drawn and ready. Ravagers face now had a look of complete surprise, this obviously wasn't part of the plan. Idiot, Raven thought. Of course Roy couldn't sense or emotions and he didn't see her face, he didn't know she probably had a backup line for that. So they had noticed Roy not her. Cobblepot smiled nastily as the other patrons of the club quickly pulled guns out of there coats.

"Guess the game is up," he grinned sheepishly. Suddenly, Ravager picked up the chair she had been sitting on and brought it down on Roy's head. The mans eyes went wide as he slumped over onto the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Red Arrow," she smiled pushing a strand of hair out of her face, "Believe me now?" she asked. The other patrons of the bar started to laugh and holler. They started slapping one another on the back as if they put on the whole charade for nothing. The other waiters moved towards him cracking there knuckles. Cobblepot himself smiled like a man who had just caught a really large fish.

"Indeed, but first, let's get a light up into the rafters to make sure there aren't any other little pests up there." Raven's eyes widened as she drew the darkness around her to cloak herself. She heard the crack of a smoke pellet and the sound of gunfire.

Batman and Robin disappeared, then a second later Robin landed on the second level of the lounge and quickly dove into the crowd of thugs. Meanwhile, four batarangs flew from Batman knocking the guns out of the criminals hands. As others who were still armed stepped up to fire the batarangs exploded creating a smoke screen. Batman flew into it and immediately two men flew into the pool that lay at the center of the iceberg lounge. But by the time they hit the water Batman had already kneed another large waited in the stomach, yanked him over his shoulder and launched him into the rest of the thugs as hard as he could.

The final two aimed there pistols at his back only to collapse onto the ground courtesy of two quick punches from Ravager.

"Agh! You won't break my operation up again Cowled Copper!" Cobblepot roared listing his umbrella. A stream of bullets flew from its tip and towards the duo who quickly dove to two separate tables and tried to use them as temporary cover.

Skirting out from the other side Batman raised another batarang. Cobblepots' eyes widened and he lowered his umbrella before ducking below the flying weapon. He aimed his umbrella again, staying low as the batarang came back around. Batman narrowed his eyes and switched tactics. He took a series of smoke pellets from his belt and rolled them out towards his opponent.

Apparently not wanting to deal with Batman in a zero visibility zone, Cobblepot bolted for the doors. Batman and Ravager tried to chase after him only to be cut off by the waiters who had finally gotten to there feet. Raven thought about going after him but before she could decide she spotted Red Arrow swinging up to the second level cutting Cobblepot off at the main door.

How had he gotten up so fast? Perhaps Ravager had only stunned him Raven thought. Cobblepot, who must've been desperate turned the umbrella and a knife popped out of the top. He lunged at Red Arrow who twisted to one side to avoid the blade. Cobblepot followed up with a series of slashes and jabs while Red Arrow kept moving backwards to avoid before jumping backwards. He notched an arrow in his bow and fired knocking the umbrella out of Cobblepot's hands before speeding towards the man and kicking him squarely in the stomach and onto the floor.

By this time Ravager and Batman had made it up to Red Arrow's side and Robin was finishing up that last of the guards. "Start talking!" Roy demanded notching another arrow. Raven's eye widened, Cobblepot's mind slipped into something she was pretty sure was mind control. Suddenly, she heard Batman shout at the top of his lungs.

"Robin! Get over here! He's got a cyanide tablet!" Moving like lightning, Robin reached into his belt, jumped up, turned one hundred and eighty degrees, flung a vile to Batman before finishing his spin by planting a kick to the face of another thug.

"Why would the Penguin bite a cyanide tablet, he values his life more than any other villain I know." Robin asked aloud as he finished the last thug and rushed to Batman's side. "How is he?"

"We need to get him medical treatment now, that stuff is going to slow the chemicals down but he'll be dead within the hour," Ravager said quickly.

"Roy." Batman said getting up and turning to face the archer. His voice was deathly calm, but he was angry, very, very angry.

**And that's that! I hope you enjoyed, once again the RobRae stuff is coming, later, everything will fall into place sooner or later. Though probably later than sooner. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You guys rock! I'll see ya later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter! Sorry for the long delay between the two chapters, I was going to update a few weeks ago but then I had midterms where I was executed, then over Chinese new year I got really, really sick and I wasn't able to use my computer at all, then when I got back the teachers, who had obviously gone through withdraw decided to give us a crap tone of new stuff to do. Yeah, it was hectic. But I'm here now with a new update! I hope you enjoy even though this is mostly exposition for the little surprise I have next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…or Aqua…what? I'm just sayin. **

It was three in the morning as Rachel watched Roy trudge down the gravel driveway from the other side of the frosty window inside the manor. The archer slung a bag over his shoulder as he arrived at the gates which opened automatically. Rachel sighed to herself and shook her head. To say that last night hadn't been pleasant, would've been a massive understatement.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asked, his fists balling up. Red Arrow opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it upon seeing just how mad Batman really looked. His stance was locked in the most imposing position he could muster, his eyes were narrowed and he wore a tight grimace. It was the kind of stance he took to intimidate criminals. Roy sheepishly scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes.

"Do you recall what I said to you the last time you screwed up?" Batman demanded, his voice calm, yet deathly angry at the same time. Roy's face tightened at the memory but he still refused to make eye contact with the Dark Knight. "Well?" Batman yelled taking two giant steps towards the archer and putting a finger close to his face.

"Because when I said to stay out of my business I assumed you might actually use that microscopic object inside your head that you call a brain and listen to me for once in your life!" Roy crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. "What kind of idiocy possessed you to follow me here? Well?"

"Look, I'm a hero, it's what I do!" Roy finally yelled.

"Not in my city on my watch!"

"What? Is that a crime? You gonna lock me up like all the other psycho's?"

"If you want to go and stop some bank robbers with your toy bow in my city that's fine, but when you start blowing my operations like this it might as well be a crime!"

"Well if this operation is so important to you why don't you let someone help you out? And don't tell me you're a loner, you let those two help no problem!"

"They're trained for this, unlike you they're mature, competent, and they follow orders! If I needed to I could carry this entire operation on by myself! This isn't your business. Now, I'm going to ask you again why did you follow me here!"

"I didn't follow you I…" Roy stopped and gritted his teeth again wearing a defeated look. Raven guessed his next words. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She'd been so intent of following Batman she hadn't even checked to see if anyone had been following her. Robin and Batman had noticed Roy, not her.

"You what? Found your way here by chance?" Batman scoffed. Roy continued to grind his teeth, eyebrows arched angrily. He took another step forward, then moving like a black blur he punched Roy in his stomach, another black blur came flying through the air and landed squarely on the archers chest, sending his flying backwards. The archer wheezed, his eyes going wide as he felt the wind getting knocked out of him. He flew threw the air breathless, before crashing down onto a hard wooden table, breaking it in two.

"Let's go," Batman said slinging the unconscious Penguin over his shoulders. Ravager and Robin both gave sympathetic glances as they passed Roy but of course couldn't stop to help him up. The magnificent Iceberg Lounge feel silent as sirens wailed in the distance. Slowly, Red Arrow picked himself up and edged towards the door.

"Sorry Rachel," Roy had said later at the mansion as she caught him on his way out. "It looks like I'm not going to be around to see this through."

"Roy," she said looking up at him with an exasperated face. "I can't do this. That's what I was going to tell you. I just can't take anymore of this. I was going to tell you that you'd have to find another way. I'm out, I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Roy said immediately as he started for the stairs. "Trust me, he's crazy about you." And with a cocky smile, the archer descended leaving her alone. Now, Rachel was alone, watching Roy leave. She sighed and threw herself onto her bed. Slowly, he tired eyelids dropped lower and lower. She slipped beneath her blankets just as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"Miss Roth, lunch is ready," a voice said from the other side of the door, knocking Raven out of her sleep. Dizzily, she struggled to her feet. She quickly cleaned herself up as quickly as she could and headed downstairs to find lunch already in session.

"Morning," Koriand'r chirped happily. Rachel nodded in reply as she sat down. "Richard said he had important business today, couldn't put it off. So he'll be gone today."

"I'll bet he does," Rachel mumbled to herself as she took her seat.

"Kind of strange," Danielle began offhandedly. "He left so suddenly last night. And then we didn't see him until early this morning."

"The corporate world waits for no man," Alfred sighed sweeping into the room, placing a trey of taco shells onto the table and leaving as quickly as he'd entered.

"Well he's not the only one. Roy has to leave, then Megan, all for 'business' reasons." Suzanne said stressing the last two words.

"Megan left to?" Rachel asked looking up. This was certainly news to her. Victor paused, a difficult feat for someone currently consuming taco's faster than the Flash on a coke binge.

"Oh yeah," Victor said snapping his fingers. "You were asleep. Yeah, Megan said that she had some family matters to take care of." Rachel saw Greta shift uneasily in her seat. Megan had probably gotten to nervous living with all the emotional junk and drama flying around Rachel thought to herself. "So how'd you know about Roy?" Victor spoke up, breaking her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Well you asked about Megan and we all saw her leave but none of us saw Roy leave," Victor explained as the others turned there heads curiously.

"Oh," Raven replied casually thinking quickly. "I woke up early to see him off, I…knew he was going to leave so…you know." She finished with a shrug. The others traded looks, apparently still suspicious of the relationship between the two.

"So did you and Roy go anywhere after he left us last night?" Garfield chimed in smugly.

"I don't have a clue of what you're talking about," Raven responded in her monotone while averting her eyes, more out of guilt than embarrassment. The plan had been a complete flop. But she couldn't let that get in the way. She had promised Roy after all. Her head hurt, she probably just needed some fresh air. She also needed to start her search for Batman again, her brain felt muddled, tracking down the Batman was a huge chore every time she did it. As soon as lunch was over, she left the mansion and headed for Gotham.

From the sky she looked over the city. She'd never took the time to stop and see just how big the place was. Sure Jump City had been pretty big, and Bludhaven was ever larger but Gotham. It was enormous, the city limits stretched on for miles and miles through dozens of different districts. Gotham held about four million people of all different ethnic groups. The descendants of the Dutch who'd founded the city, the distant grandchildren of the British who'd kicked the Netherlands out, then there were the French, Irish, German, Scandinavian, African, Asian immigrants and plenty more. A huge city council was needed to manage the main districts. The actual bureaucracy members involved numbered in the tens of thousands. And now, she was supposed to find the Batman in this mess. She couldn't do it, it was too much.

"Sorry Roy," she muttered. Her head ached, she felt tired and dizzy. She made her way back to the mansion again, slipped into her room and fell asleep.

**Next time, things get interesting. I know I say that a lot but an event of real plot significance really does occur next time, so stay tuned cause things are about to get ugly! I finally, got the future of this fic sorted out and it should actually be done before February is over! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so, please review! And I'll see you very soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Shorter chapter than usual here but after I completed the original chapter I found that it was really lacking exposition and that just explaining what had happened was really not enough, so I wrote this in it's place and don't worry, I still have the next chapter which rests at some 2,000 words. So yeah, this chapter is kind of a set up for a much longer chapter. Now I want to thank all my reviewers and supporters, you guys rock! I really couldn't have written this without all your encouragement! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

Wayne Tech's head Gotham facility, home to some of the worlds advanced and powerful computers on the planet. Tons of secure and personal data stored there. The first order of business when the city faces an emergency that cannot be handled within twelve hours, was to head to the building and secure all the data personally.

It was routine these days, with so many hackers and cyber spies, Wayne Tech would be a primary target for criminals of all kinds. Batman found himself stopping by at least once a week to reinforce security. Everything from new anti virus software to the launch codes for the nuclear missiles in the military base in Bludhaven were kept there, not to mention the tech that could be used to find the codes necessary to operate the bat cave.

However, with so much data going in and out of the facility all the time, Batman had eventually decided that it would just be much easier and a lot safer to take all the data and store it on a server that was off the grid. Not connected to the internet in anyway or form.

It wasn't really that big of an annoyance on normal occasions, he thought to himself as he landed on the rooftop of Wayne Tech. Quickly he pressed a couple of buttons on his utility belt briefly shutting off the security systems in his area. Today on the other hand, this task was a menace, he had much more important things to do. He opened the roof hatch and slipped inside just as the security systems flipped back on.

The patrols inside worked on routine, as Bruce Wayne he made sure that his company worked like a well oiled machine. He slipped into the ventilation duct as two guards passed by and stayed until they double back ten seconds later after checking the rooms down a dead end. He continued to go through the motions with gritted teeth, sneaking into a computer room and picking up a large data drive. Hoisting it up onto his back he walked carefully out of the room and headed for the main data storage area.

* * *

"Well?" Barbara Gordon asked the doctor next to her while looking into the hospital operation room. "What have you got for me?"

"He's in pretty bad shape," the doctor said shaking his head. "From what we've been able to gather he took an enormous dose of cyanide. Enough to kill a full grown man in his prime much less a man of Cobblepots…" he coughed before continuing. "Stature. That antidote he was given just wasn't meant to fight off a dose that large." Suddenly, the door to the operation room opened and a doctor walked out.

"He's dead," the doctor said casually before muttering under his breath. "Good riddance." Barbara nodded, how to heck they were going to remove cyanide with an operation was beyond her, medical stuff, go figure.

"The Penguin, dead," the rookie cop she'd brought along said, shaking his head.

"Oswald Cobblepot," she reminded him.

"Oh come on Commish," he said like he was talking to one of his high school buddies. "Everyone knew he was still running a racketeering ring, even you were suspicious of him." Barbara just shrugged and frowned, still pondering the apparent suicide.

"It almost seems like the end of an era," a female cop spoke up. "The Penguin was one of the first villains of the original Batman. One of the first Gotham super villains in general." Barbara didn't pay her much mind, as far as the cops knew a new Batman suit meant that it was a different man behind the cowl. When Batman had eventually ditched the yellow symbol on his chest for a wide black one, all the cops, including her father had thought that the torch had been passed.

"It's strange," a doctor said flipping through a clipboard. Barbara looked over at him. "Even with cyanide in his body, his muscles were as loose as someone under the effects of muscle relaxer. His brain didn't seem to be functioning perfectly either, according to the readings we took during the operation, his cerebellum seemed to be on auto drive." Barbara frowned, a change from her normally chipper and cheerful demeanor.

"Any friends or family?" she asked, as was routine.

"Are you kidding me?" the rookie beside her asked. "You mean any that aren't in prison right?"

"Then tell Desmond to get the bat signal ready while we head back to the station, there's something about this I don't like."

* * *

Batman connected the drive to the main computer, the powerful Wayne Tech systems made this transfer fast, very fast. The terabytes of data could be placed on the drive in under a minute. Batman scowled, as if daring the drive to go faster.

As the transfer finished Batman sighed and went through the process of checking everything that was there. An error message came up on the screen. His eyes widened. Locked? He hadn't authorized locking the data down tight. He'd have to delete this data, remove the security protocols from the one back on the main hard drive and then re transfer. He gnashed his teeth in frustration. Quickly he deleted the files, plugged the drive back in and looked through the necessary security protocols he'd have to remove. Angrily, he decided to speed up the process and remove them all. A few clicks and the files were ready to transfer again.

Suddenly, the security alarm on the computer went off, the identified threat being a hacker. Batman's eyes widened, quickly he tried to flip the security systems back on. What an idiot he'd been, deactivating all the security protocols was an insanely stupid move. Of course it had been a set up. Someone had anticipated this, set a complete lock on the systems when they couldn't hack them and had gotten Batman to remove them himself! Quickly, he restarted the security measures one by one but the alarm died down. His eyes widened, these people were after something very specific. He had to get back to Wayne Manor, right now!

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D Oh and congrads to the Teen Titans, it's not a complete revival, but being popular enough to have the entire original cast brought back for the DC Nation shorts is pretty impressive. **


	23. Chapter 23

**And here we have the next chapter! We get a little more drama, some action, and some hints at our main pairing here and um….oh yeah, the plot! I worked long and hard at this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and that it works as a good beginning. Now, I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! I don't know how I could write without you guys! So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Raven awoke with a start. There had been an enormous explosion somewhere outside the mansion. An attack? A car blowing up? Whatever it was it didn't sound good. Already in her uniform she extended her arms, slipping into a fighting stance. Telepathically she searched the area around her. No life signs within her vicinity, which meant no ambushes. Quickly, she bolted out the door, continually sweeping the area as she went. She swung around as soon as she detected a presence approaching behind her. Raven picked up a vase, picture frame and table with her powers, preparing to launch it at full force if this presence was hostile. The figure rounded the corner and raised a bow.

Both figures stopped, and lowered there respective weapons. "Raven?" a familiar voice asked. "What's going on?" It was Suzzanae, aka Arrowette.

"Oh, Suzzanae," Raven greeted half cordially.

"We're on duty, that's Arrowette, to you right now," the other woman said back quickly.

"I don't know," Raven answered shaking her head quickly trying to cover up her mistake. "I just…" Suddenly, an alarm went on. Every single object that was tied down in Wayne Manor seemed to be reacting somehow. Sirens were going off. Red lights were flashing, defense systems were being activated, before everything stopped as quickly as it had began. Slowly, Raven and Arrowette turned in opposite directions and inched towards each other until they stood back to back, the classic defensive stance.

"So…you and Ro..Red Arrow?" Suzzanae asked, sounding more hopeful than curious.

"Seriously," Raven asked raising an eyebrow. "You want to bring this up now?" There eyes started sweeping the room, standard motion sensors and detection lasers were all that were visible at the moment.

"Hey, after all these years he's kind of like a big brother to me now…and I'm just asking, you know seeing as how me and Richard are like, together," Arrowette answered casually, sifting through her quiver and pulling out a normal one.

"I could respond to that but right now it would just come across as really bitchy," Raven grumbled. Two nozzles popped out the ceiling, both of them knew what it was even before the devices had fully set themselves in place.

"Gas!" they said simultaneously. Arrowette slipped on a mask while Raven formed a protective shield around the two, pushing the visible harmful green chemicals away from them. Until the nozzles were covered with black energy, Arrowette turned her bow at an angle and fired, destroying both dispensers.

"Hey, I just think he's a good guy who knows how to get things done. Don't think I haven't noticed you looking over at him." Arrowette shrugged. "But hey what do I know? You used to be _partners,_" she finished with great sarcasm. "And if you want my opinion which I'm sure you don't but, I'll give it to you anyway, you and Roy would go great together. I'm just going to try and be mature about this. I know what you're going through."

"Oh if only you really did know," Raven mumbled shaking her head observing the substance still floating around the room.

"This is D-15 Toxic Gas from LexCorp by the way, we have two civilians in this building, we need to get to the ventilation controls or both of them are going to be dead within two minutes." Arrowette said quickly, notching a different type of arrow into her bow and looking up at Raven.

"Right, they should be somewhere on the first floor along with the power controls." Raven nodded while the two bolted towards the stairs, as they flew at breakneck speeds into the hall adjacent to the manors main entrance, a hail of bullets crashed through the window faster than most people could comprehend. The two super heroines immediately dropped to the ground to avoid the spray just as they heard the distant crack of a gun. Raven's eyes glowed as she shoved a book shelf up against the broken pane of glass. It wouldn't stop the bullets but it would buy them some time. Before Raven had even finished setting the object in its place, the two were back on there feet and heading for the bottom floor as more bullets ripped into the book case.

"It's going to take a long time to get down these stairs if we have to face a storm like that again." Arrowette grimaced. "Think you can levitate us down?"

"Not a problem," Raven nodded, forming a protective bubble around the two and rocketing down to the bottom level.

As soon as there feet touched the ground again, the sound of guns going off could be heard. The glass in the windows all but exploded as another thick hail of bullets roared in sending glass shards in every direction. Raven's telekinetic shield automatically went up, she gritted her teeth in concentration as she tried to push the bullets away from the two. Suddenly, three object flew threw the window.

"Smoke grenades!" Raven called out hoarsely, struggling to keep the shield up. Whoever there enemy was, they were no amateurs. Arrowette speedily notched an arrow and let it fly. Raven opened part of her shield for a split second as the arrow zipped through and closed it just in time to deny another bullet passage. The arrow hit one grenade squarely in the middle before exploding and sealing all three up against the wall with a sticky substance.

"Fall back?" Raven asked breathlessly, unsure of how much longer she could keep the shield up.

"Fall back," Arrowette nodded nervously. She quickly launched a few explosive arrows out of the various windows giving the pair enough time to bolt back up the stairs and behind the stairs rail as explosions and the sounds of more guns going off where heard.

Raven shook her head, something wasn't right here. Quickly, she scanned the room before spying a security camera in the corner of the hallway, it was staring right at her, every security camera in the room was pointed in there direction. And Raven wasn't getting the simple purely mechanical vibes from the objects either, there was something human behind them. Something unnerving and malicious.

"The systems have been hacked," she said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Arrowette asked in wide eyed shock. "Wayne Manor? Batman's house? Impossible!" Nevertheless, she let another arrow fly towards the cameras reducing them to twisted pieces of metal. "Batman's known as one of the greatest technical geniuses on the planet. How did someone hack his security systems?"

"We've got bigger problems than that right now," Raven said, desperately trying to formulate a plan in her mind, they didn't have much more time. "Like the relationship you're in right now." Arrowette sent her a look. "Sorry, lack of sleep," Raven muttered.

"Can you form a shield while I slip down to the lower level?" Arrowette asked. Raven nodded and the two prepared the maneuver when suddenly the ventilation system switched back on. The gas slowly started to disappear. "Well I guess that solves that problem," Arrowette muttered as the bullets started roaring through the windows again, Raven's shield went up so that even if some of the bullets did find there way towards the two they would harmlessly bounce off.

"All I'm saying is that he's also Batman, you can't date one side and not expect to get the personal baggage of the other," Raven explained.

"And I suppose you think you are better suited to deal with him. Are talking psychologically or romantically?"

"Psychologically of course," Raven responded immediately. There was silence between the two, besides the sound of shouts, gunfire and the occasional small explosion of course. Arrowette stared holes through Raven who tried to casually look away.

"How long have you had a crush on him?"

"As in admiration crush or as in want to be romantically involved?"

"Since when does Miss Demonic Telepath who blows up stuff with her mind categorize romantic relations?" Arrowette asked with slight disbelief.

"Since a bit before he broke up with Starfire," Raven began to explain exasperatedly. "Okay, I'm just really stressed out right now! I thought I was just trying to be supportive and get closer to an old friend but I'm in love with him okay! Okay! OKAY?"

"Hey girls, what's up?" Kid Flash piped up from beside Raven.

"You shut off the gas system?" Arrowette said, ignoring the heroes casual air. The speedster nodded. "Let's continue this conversation latter," she muttered to Raven.

"Yeah, I disabled the electronic transmitter, okay so I destroyed it, before manually reversing the gas to pump it all into the sewer system."

"So, the place really has been hacked?" Arrowette asked. Kid Flash turned serious and nodded.

"Yeah, a hacker, a damn good one. I tried to electronically shut the ventilation system down but he was able to lock me out." Raven said what was on everyone's mind.

"Who are these people?"

"Whatdaya say we find out," an urban voice broke in. Raven turned her head to see Beast Boy and Cyborg ready to go.

"Alright," Arrowette nodded. "We have enough people here to start mounting an offensive. I'll create…" Out of no where, several large explosions rocked the mansion. Everyone dropped to there knees. Instantly, Cyborg went into leader mode.

"They're attacking from multiple directions, Starfire's guarding the back, Arrowette, I want you to head towards the roof and assist her from a sniping position." The archer nodded and quickly bolted off. Another explosion blew open the roof above the group, armed men looked down at them from the next level and prepared to descend. Cyborg quickly pulled an explosive looking device from inside his arm and launched it into the hole. Raven quickly sealed it as the men started to pass out onto the floor.

Suddenly, the heavy wooden front doors were blown off there hinges. A large grotesque, gray skinned monster charged in, angrily yelling incoherent words and waving his fists around wildly. He was followed by about ten Gotham type gangsters.

"Solomon Grundy, two o'clock," Beast Boy called. Cyborg's sonic cannon unfolded on his arm, it screamed to life as he launched a long powerful blue blast knocking the undead creature back out the door while taking a large section of the wall with him.

"Raven, seal up the windows, Kid Flash, go find Donna and Batman, tell Greta to make sure no one flanks us, Beast Boy as soon as Raven finishes you and I are going to take care of these guys. And everyone try to get backup over your communicators, I'm being jammed somehow." Everyone followed there directions to the letter. Kid Flash disappeared while black walls appeared over the entrances to the building. As the intruders look back, shocked to find there exits blocked off an angry green gorilla jumped from the second level and bowled a group of them over before an anaconda slithered out of the group and attached itself to another thugs neck. As the others tried to aim there guns at the snake, Cyborg picked two of them up, slammed them together and flung them into the last thugs sending them all to the ground out cold.

"Okay, talk, who are you?" Cyborg asked picking up one of the downed men as Raven joined the two on the bottom level.

"Um, Cy?" Beast Boy asked pointing out the door where hundreds of thugs of every different type of criminal organization, lined up on the lawn.

"Slade," Raven muttered to herself. "Every super criminal organization in Gotham being led by one man," An armored member of Black Masks gang appeared on the lawn, in front of the door and loaded what looked like a military grade rocket launched before firing without hesitation. "I can't deflect something that big!" Raven warned.

"Let it through," Cyborg said catching the rocket with hand. It dropped harmlessly to the ground. "Nanotechnology designed to inject itself into a machine and disable it," Cyborg explained proudly. Raven brought the shields on the other windows down, focused her mind and tore the gravel walkway up flinging any thugs standing there over the wall and onto the hard pavement. Using this as a distraction, Cyborg bent over and began injecting the various thugs with a chemical substances.

"And that is?" Raven asked raising her hands and flinging pavement in every other direction, into thugs, blocking bullets and knocking projectiles out of the air.

"A sedative that he designed," Beast Boy spoke up, ready to transform if any threat entered manor. "We use it when we're facing really large numbers like these, it'll knock these guys out for twenty four hours so they can't get back up again to try and kill us."

"How ya doing Rae?" Cyborg asked urgently as he finished injecting the last thug. Ravens hands were flying furiously moving every which way, attacking, launching, blocking.

"There's a lot of them, I don't know how long I can hold out. These guys are no rookies they've got pretty advanced stuff and they know how to use it."

"Yeah, have you noticed that they've kept us on the defensive all the time?" Cyborg asked. "They beat back our entire offensive."

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "Call for backup?"

"I told you, I'm being jammed, my communicators not working either, I also tried the land lines but they're down as well. Unless someone hears this and calls the cops, we're on our own." Cyborg growled.

"How can they not hear us? They'd have to be eighty and deaf not to hear this many bullets." Beast Boy replied.

"I think I might know the answer to that, everyone get back! I can't hold this anymore." Raven shouted as everyone ducked behind cover while the firefight resumed. Cyborg briefly popped into the view of a window and launched a cluster missile. Explosions and cries could be heard outside but the bullets hardly slowed down. "Outside, I'm not getting the usual vibes I get from living things, the life energy stops at a certain point."

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked.

"They've set up something outside," Cyborg said. "It's Wayne Tech from the energy signature. Like the ones at the golf course, but these are newer models, holographic in nature, yet they can somehow control how much noise or light goes through there 'barrier'."

"Should that even be possible?" Raven shouted again.

"Wayne Tech, what do yo…" he didn't get any farther. Two miniature military grade artillery launchers had pulled into the yard and launched a full payload at the front of the house. Raven's eyes flared white as her shield blasted out to meet the rockets. A ground shaking explosion rocked the ground, Cyborg and Beast Boy flew backwards. The air smelled smoky as small fires blazed along the debris.

Quickly, with synergized movements that they had practiced hundreds of times over. The duo was back on there feet and in action before the last pieces of brick had even finished falling from the ceiling. To there opponents they looked like blurs, Beast Boy dove in and swept the dazed Raven up and pulled her behind cover. By the time that the thugs in the artillery launchers had registered what was going on they found a neat hole shot through there fuel tank courtesy of Cyborg's sonic cannon. They quickly jettisoned there vehicle just as it burst into flames.

Cyborg quickly turned to face the other enemy but found that it already had it's guns focused on him. A small laser popped out from his shoulder and began striking the missiles that had started flying towards him. Just as Cyborg let his laser pause to fire his sonic cannon a missile struck the ground beneath him, knocking the hero flat on his back. He looked back up just in time to see a yellow and red blur pick up the car by dashing around it in circles at incredibly fast speeds. The vehicle flew up in the air before crashing back down onto Earth. Half a second before it hit, several thugs, still trying to figure out what was going on, found fists planted squarely on there faces.

"Donna's on her way!" Kid Flash yelled. "I couldn't get a hold of Batman though, it seems that we're boxed it. You guys okay?" he asked. The three, now back on there feet nodded.

"We need to find better barricades!" Beast Boy yelled over the gunfire, "They just blew the front of the mansion clean off!" Kid Flash nodded.

"I'll provide the distraction!" he yelled dashing out from behind the staircase again and beginning his routine of socking thugs in the face. A premonition hit Raven, quickly she looked up and tried to warn Kid Flash but it was too late. The Speedster saw the first show coming at him and stopped dead in his tracks, the second shot however, took him slightly off guard. He ducked under it and preformed a back flip to dodge the hail that the others unleashed at him, but at the exact spot he landed a bullet hit. All the three could do was watch in horror as they saw Kid Flash fall by the bullet of a sniper who had been hiding out in the trees. A face gleamed out from the trees. Deadshot, he at least looked majorly ticked that it had taken him three shots to bring down one target. The criminals, prepared to move in, guns up and ready to fire. The sound of bullets on there side of the building stopped, the noise died down just enough for the three to hear a voice. It belong to one of them, but no one was sure whos voice was. Regardless, the voice reflected what they were all thinking at the moment.

"We could actually die here,"

**And we enter the endgame! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for all of your support and please review! :D I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go again! This advances some of the plot in less words than the last chapter. Sorry this was so long in coming but hey no more excuses, I'm going to finish this story and soon! I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Love ya all! Now onto the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

The batmobile zipped along the streets, moving at speeds just slightly under the sound barrier. The car wheeled to one side and its driver slammed on the breaks just in time to stop in front of a police barrier.

"Sorry, Batman, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle for a minute. Police checkup, you know how it goes." Batman's mind was already sifting through the information presented to him. The police van wasn't a GCPD van, according to the insignia's there were three lieutenants present when for a typical police barrier one wouldn't even be necessary. The batmobiles' facial recognition system showed that all cops present were all wanted or at least former convicts. The top flew off the car, the 'police' raised there guns but Batman wasn't there. A shadow appeared above them before everything went dark.

Cyborg continued to fire his sonic cannon, providing cover for his teammates. Raven hurled debris into the field of thugs while an elephant charged into the fray.

"There's too many of them!" Cyborg yelled. "We need to re group!"

"I have Kid Flashes body," Raven announced pulling him in. The group nodded to each other, a black shield went up keeping any of the thugs from seeing which direction they were going, as the three disappeared into a door by the staircase. Quickly, leaving some electric mines at the entrance and barricading the door, Cyborg tried to come up with a plan. He glanced over at Raven who was looking down at Kid Flash.

"He's alive," she sighed with relief, "I'm not sure for how much longer though, the bullet is lodged in his skull, I'm not sure if its hit his brain or not." Cyborg gritted his teeth, his mind worked furiously to try and come up with a solution.

"We should be safe in here," Beast Boy said looking around. "There are plenty of exits."

"And plenty of entrances for them," Cyborg pointed out, his sensors scanning the door watching for the enemy. A crash outside was heard. "They're here. Raven, you're the fastest, take Kid Flashes' body and then meet back up with us later, and we'll buy you some time." Raven looked at the two for what seemed like an eternity.

"Be sure you're still in one piece when I get back," she said, levitating Kid Flash and leaving through one of the back doors.

"Don't worry, we've lived through worse," Beast Boy called after her. The crashing outside the door got louder and louder as Bane suddenly blasted through the wooden bookcase and trampled the electric mines underfoot.

"We've lived through worse?" Cyborg asked, aiming his sonic canon, a hint of humor in his voice despite the situation.

"Let's at least make this memorable," Beast Boy grinned at his friend before transforming into a hawk and sweeping towards the thugs.

Bane charged, casually swiping Beast Boy away, Cyborg fired. Bane roared and stumbled backwards from the blast. Slowly, the behemoth regained his footing and marched forward, hands in front of him. Beast Boy was a flurry of green, a ram that knocked the thugs in the room off there feet and probably breaking a few ribs. A Gorilla, throwing the downed bodies out of the doorway bowling down more thugs and crushing them under there comrades weight and finally, a tiger hacking and slashing wildly at the doorway, daring anyone to try and come closer. Finally, the thugs raised there guns to confront him. Beast Boy quickly slipped behind the wall, now clutching his arm.

Bane finally reached Cyborg, the Titan jumped backwards to avoid the flurry of blows that Bane was unleashing. He took out a small grenade, sizzling with electricity and threw it towards Bane, the monster took one look at it and ducked, he watched it blow up into a blue sphere behind him only to turn around and see Cyborg flying down at him ready to crush his head into the wooden floor. Suddenly, a large clawed hand snatched him by the arm and launched him towards the other end of the room.

"Killer croc," Cyborg muttered rubbing his head from the crated he'd made in the wall. The two villains advanced, closing in for the kill. Cyborg groggily tried to stand, his joints felt weak and disorganized. A warning light went off, he'd been using his sonic cannon and other gadgets quite a bit, he was almost out of power. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth again and raised his sonic cannon.

"Cyborg, get ready!" a female voice called out from the air. A foot buried itself in Bane's face sending him sprawling backwards. Cyborg's sonic canon fired itself at the doorway, clearing it of thugs, for the moment. Beast Boy flipped backwards, changed into an alligator and headed for Killer Croc.

Bane was back on his feet now, and receiving a savage beating from Wonder Girl. The girls punches were flying to fast for him to keep up with. Hit face felt like it was on fire, being pelted by so many attacks. As soon as there was a split second break in her attack, Bane sloppily grabbed at her. Wonder Girl side stepped and jammed her knee into Bane's stomach. The giant nearly doubled over and looked back up at his attacker, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Cyborg's canon.

"Not so tough now," Wonder Girl grinned. "We're clear on our end." They looked back to see Beast Boy in Elephant form, sitting on top of Killer Croc. He transformed back, tried, bloody and disheveled but alive and smiling.

"Impressive," a voice said from the entrance.

"More?" Cyborg said half heartedly, he looked over to see Prometheus cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry," the villain said with a nasty smile, "this won't take long."

* * *

Arrowette gave a large sigh of relief, she and Starfire had repelled the thugs, and she still had arrows to spare. She smiled smugly to hserself. Starfire gave her a friendly nod and Arrowette waved when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She notched another arrow and quickly aimed for the object. No, it was just the stress of the fight, that vine hadn't actually moved had it?

Greta slowly, moved past the fallen bodies. This wasn't the main force thank goodness, now all she had to do was meet up with the others. Suddenly she heard a giggling from the darkness, it was male voice, high pitched and gleeful. She tried to reach out into the darkness and discover who it was only to be met with a wave of dizziness. She pulled back as the giggling grew louder.

Raven set Kid Flash down carefully on a bed and propped his head up. 'Okay, he should be safe here.' Raven thought as she prepared to leave the room. There was the sound of a gun cocking, she spun around to see Deadshot standing at the door.

"That freak," Deadshot said in an absolutely livid voice. "That freak, he made me miss! Twice!"

* * *

"So what's our job?" a member of Black Masks gang asked as he and about fifteen others stood near the now non existent entrance. He couldn't quite remember why he'd taken this job, or where he'd even got the job from, he wasn't even sure who he was working for, but something in his head just told him to do it, so he did.

"We catch any of those heroes feisty enough to escape," Two Faces good side spoke up. "And then blow there organs all over the street," the other side finished. The thugs nodded and began pacing the area. "Maybe we could speed up the process though," Two-Face pondered, motioning to a man with a rocket launcher. "Let's flush 'em out." The thug raised the launcher and aimed.

Suddenly, a lone shot rang out, the gun exploded into a fireball in the man's hands sending him straight to the ground, missing an arm. Everyone looked to the top of the suitcase where the shot had come from.

"This house is the property of the Wayne family, Sir Bruce Thomas Wayne, in particular," a crisp British voice spoke up. Alfred stepped into the light holding rifle aimed at Two-Face's head. "This is private property, I request that you all leave these premises immediately or I shall be forced to resort to more physical violence." _'Please Master Wayne, get here soon." _


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I made a mistake last time. Alfred says Master Bruce not Master Grayson, whoops ^_^'. So, I want to thank all of you for revieiwing and staying with me as I put off updating but new chapter and it's really late right now, just got done editing. So I'll say it again, THANKS TO EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WHO'S READ OR REVIEWED! I hope you enjoy!**

"Deadshot," Raven glared, her eyes glowed black. Multiple objects immediately flew towards the sniper, a vase, a lamp, a table, chair, light bulbs. The moment the objects began to levitate Deadshot raised his wrist gun. His steely gaze locked onto each incoming projectile from under his mask and then, with uncanny marksmanship he proceeded to reduce each incoming projectile into a nearly literal pile of dust. Quick as a flash, Deadshot's raised his arm and set his sights on his unconscious victim. Raven quickly, bolted into the assassin's line of sight and raised a telekinetic shield. The bullet hit the shield and came to a screeching halt before simply hovering in mid air.

"Not bad," Deadshot admitted, the eye holes on his mask narrowing to slits. "But you're dealing with the world's number one marksman here. I never miss, or at least no one that I've ever missed has lived to tell the tale. This bastard dies tonight." He boasted. Raven's eyes caught Deadshots hand reaching for another gun holstered at his side.

Before she could stop him, Deadshot had drawn his other weapon, taken aim and fired. The bullet flew directly at her, Raven kept her shield up and the bullet sank harmlessly in. Then in began to beep.

"Explosive charge," Deadshot shrugged, backing away. Raven quickly dropped her first shield and wrapped another around herself. The initial blast knocked her off her feet. It had been an exhausting hour, Raven felt her legs weaken, with some effort she raised another shield to protect herself and Kid Flash. Bullets flew at her, each one aimed at her head.

"If I can focus the energy of my shield to that one spot…" Raven thought to herself. Just then a bullet ricocheted off the steel frame of a maintenance door and into a weaker area of her shield. Deadshot laughed as he casually fired off one shot after another. This sort of thing was child's play for him. Raven's eyes glowed again, the black shield exploded in all directions. Deadshot jumped backwards and aimed his guns.

At that moment two batarangs flew down from the ceiling. Even to Raven's trained eye they looked like nothing more than speeding black blurs. The speed that Deadshot's hands moved at was incredible. He whipped his guns back up to focus, trained his sights on his targets and pulled the triggers blasting them out of the air. The entire scene had taken less that half a second. Just as the batarangs hit the ground, Deadshot was already scanning the ceiling for Batman. The Dark Knight landed directly behind Deadshot, in the opposite direction from which the batarangs had come. Deadshot spun and tried to put some distance between him and Batman but he was far to slow. There was a resounding crack that echoed through the halls and Deadshot collapsed onto the ground.

"How?" Raven asked, taking a deep breath as she collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Remote controlled batarangs, I used your flare as a distraction to launch them," Batman said simply, retrieving his weapons. "Stay down, you're in no condition to fight." He continued pushing her back down to the ground.

"I'm fine," Raven growled standing back up with effort, pulling her hood back over her head. "What's going on here?"

"Who's that?" Batman asked moving past her towards the figure on the bed in the room behind them. His fists balled up again as soon as he saw Kid Flash. He turned and swiftly marched out of the room, his cape waving behind him.

"Batman what is going on?" Raven demanded in a stern tone. The man stopped and turned.

"Slade, he's got the entire criminal underworld tied up, every single organization is somehow working for him and now they've managed to hack my systems and I've got no idea how to stop it!" Raven backed off a bit, Batman seemed to almost be on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. "Now Kid Flash is…" he stopped, growled and turned started walking again.

"I'm coming with you," Raven said immediately.

"No, stay here and heal Kid Flash," Batman responded fishing a gadget out of his utility belt.

"He's got a bullet in the back of his head _Batman,_" Raven stressed a bit coldly. "Attempting to remove it would be dangerous, deadly if I messed up, it's lodged in there pretty deep. I'm going to need some equipment and a much…calmer, area to remove it."

"I'm not going to let another hero die in this city, stay here and do what you can to help him," Batman ordered. "I don't want you coming along."

"Well you're not going to have a choice in the matter," Raven said whisking past Batman. "This is your town, fine, but these are my friends, this is my job and this is what I do…after all," she said stopping at the hall entrance "This is what you trained me to do back on the Titans wasn't it?"

* * *

Alfred raised the rifle at the crowd of thugs and fired. The crooks who'd only had time to reach for there guns scattered, desperately trying to find some cover. Alfred swung in the other direction to face Two-Face and quickly pulled himself behind the railing as a round of shots blew the lamp of the table that he'd been standing in front of moment earlier to pieces.

The butler peeked over the edge of the rail and squeezed off a shot before ducking back down as Two-Face answered fire. He creped over to the area where the stairs met the rail only to be forced back behind it by the former district attorney's dual pistols. Bullets ripped through the railing as Alfred stayed as close to the ground as he could, hands over his head. This wasn't good, the thugs had probably gotten there bearings by now, if he tried to get off another shot at Two-Face they were liable to turn him into Swiss cheese, Alfred pondered to himself. He needed a distraction.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped out from behind his hiding and fired at the bandolier of the thug with the rocket launcher that he'd been forced to leave behind. The shot hit an explosive squarely in the middle and set off a small chain reaction. Alfred assumed the fetal position as an enormous explosion rocked the front of the mansion. A deafening explosion followed by a wave of heat crashed over him.

"Oh my," the butler muttered to himself as he began to tumble in one direction. The blast had taken out half of the railing and the supports on the other side. He stuck his feet out, keeping himself from going over the edge and grabbed the gun as it slid past him. Falling much faster than he was comfortable with, he let himself fall, tucking and rolling as he hit the ground. The butler groaned as he stood up, his bones ached and his ears were ringing, but he was alive.

"Big mistake old man!" Two-Face roared. Alfred, slipped back into a defensive position in shock. It was amazing that he had managed to survive the blast. "Find that stinking British chump and fill him with lead!" Alfred raised his gun again and peered through the smoke and fire to see a total of four thugs approaching him. He fired off another shot into the smoke and tried to fire again. The gun clicked, out of ammo.

"Blast!" Alfred mumbled to himself. As the first thug emerged through the smoke, the butler raised the butt of the gun and jammed it into his face sending him sprawling to the ground. Alerted to his presence, the other rushed at him. Alfred dropped his gun and fell into a defensive stance. As the second man appeared and delivered a punch to his face, Alfred raised an arm to block, trying to remember his old MI6 training. Alfred found himself forced backwards, the punch almost knocked him onto the ground. He certainly wasn't as young as he'd once been. He rolled to one side to avoid a kick from the thug and swiftly delivered one of his own to the man's stomach. Hastily struggling to his feet he was able to deliver a kick to the man's face sending him to the ground.

As another thug rushed at him and give a powerful wide hook, Alfred deflected his blow, grabbed him by the neck and directed him towards a wall. Slipping back into a boxing position as the last thug gave a wild punch towards his head, Alfred instinctively tucked his head in, the thugs fist crashed into his skull and immediately pulled back. The thug was gritting his teeth and holding his hand in pain. Alfred delivered a kick to his head and sent him to the ground.

Sighing he picked up his gun, loaded another bullet and carefully walked through the smoke. Two-Face was waiting for him on the other side, Alfred raised his rifle. But when the gun was only halfway up, Two-Face was on top of him throwing a right hook. Alfred raised one arm and with some difficulty bated it harmlessly to the side. Two-Face immediately regained control of his arm and spun with lighting speed, aiming his elbow directly at the Alfred's face. Alfred ducked, only to find Two-Face's foot planted securely on his chest. Two-Face knocked him down onto the ground, the gun went sprawling from his hand as the former district attorney pulled out a pistol and his coin.

"Heads you die, tails I'll let a couple of bullets in your limbs decide how long you stay with the living," Two-Face commented getting ready to flip the coin keeping the gun trained on Alfred. As the coin was flipped up into the air Alfred spied his rifle on the ground. Without a second thought he dove for it. Two-Face quickly raised his gun and fired. Alfred didn't scream as the bullet passed through his leg, he swept the rifle up took aim and fired at the coin. A slow moving 3 inch target at near point blank range, child's play for a former MI6 sniper. Two-Face on the other hand let out a loud desperate cry as the bullet blew a large piece of his precious coin off.

"I can fix it!" he screamed, mostly to himself desperately scanning the ground for his coin. "If I can find all the pieces I can put it back together! I can fix it! I can fix it!" He looked up to see Alfred charging towards him, determination etched on his face. Two-Face raised his gun and fired, the man stumbled and his eyes went wide with pain as it passed through him but he didn't falter as he rammed the butt off the gun into his opponents face, knocking him out.

Alfred coughed before collapsing, a fierce grimace crossed his face as his brain finally seemed to register the pain that he was in. He slowly opened his eyes to see the red substance on his hands and on the floor.

"Glad, I could've been…some use," Alfred mumbled to himself. "Not bad…for a British chump," he finished closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hehehehe," a man in a top hat giggled emerging from the shadows of the room.

"I know you," Greta half whispered. "The Joker?"

"Joker? My, my, that's a name that I haven't heard in a very long time," the man giggled. "The Joker has been dead for some, oh ten or so years. He was Gotham's greatest citizen I think and then, and then, and then…" the man stuttered. "Then he pushed Batman too far. Of course you my dear!" he began with a bow, "May call me the Mad Hatter!"

Greta braced her mind, the air was suddenly full of physic waves. Her mental shields went up as the Hatter laughed and clapped. "Mind control devices of my own design," he chuckled pulling a glass vile out of his green coat. "They're all over this room! Now I really must ask, have you ever fallen down thee Rabbit Hole?" The vile tumbled out of his hands and shattered as it hit the ground. Greta felt dizzy, the world around her seemed to be growing. It fazed in and out, as if she was looking at it through a bubble. "Oopsie," the Hatter said looking down at the vile and shrugging before giving her a menacing grin. "It really is a magical place."

* * *

Arrowette back flipped off of the roof that had become completely submerged in vines and weeds before firing and explosive arrow into the entanglement. Almost as soon as the area had been cleared another set of vines came and filled the void. By that time, Starfire was hovering level with the vines and firing off a barrage of star bolts.

"So, I'm just saying that now I'm not so sure about this," Arrowette said casually as she fired a tow cable at a nearby tree to swing to the ground. "I had another talk with Raven, and it got me thinking, I mean if you think about it, marrying thee Batman…"

"You have to remember that you shall be taking on all his baggage, all that extra crime fighting, very little leisure time, all those sleepless night…and not necessarily in a good way, eep!" Starfire said dodging a large vine that had sprung up to her right and had tried to swat her away. Arrowette fired another explosive arrow blowing the vine away.

"You're killing my babies!" Poison Ivy shrieked as Starfire resume blasting the thick vines away.

"And you are obviously concerned because we all know that they don't grow on trees," Arrowette shot back, receiving a whack in the stomach as a response from a plant. "As you can see, I'm not that good with quips." Starfire landed beside her and as the large vines of the plants flashed towards her she raised both arms and plunged them straight into the plants. Starfire gave a yell as she began to pull the plant out of the ground. There was a ripping sound as the roots detached from the soil.

"No!" Poison Ivy screamed, her eyes widened for a brief second as she was forced to hit the dirt to avoid an arrow that flew over her head and exploded raining down knockout gas. "So you want to play it that way do you?" the villainess asked her eyes narrowing. Starfire launched the plant into the air and sent a massive starbolt blast in its direction blowing it to pieces.

"Heads up!" Arrowette yelled as another vine shot down at the two from Poison Ivy's perch. The two dodged in opposite directions with the head of the vine turning in Starfire's direction. Artemis fired and explosive arrow at the vine, blowing it apart. Starfire stopped in mid air only to find herself caught in a group of smaller vines. Poison Ivy raised her hand, those smaller vines definitely wouldn't hold her for long. Suddenly, the dead plant that Artemis shot gave one last twitch, executing one last command from Ivy. A bulb on the vine exploded sending green gas in Starfire's direction just as she broke out of the vines.

"Star!" Artemis yelled as she saw the gas wash over her friend. The 'gas' turned out to actually be…dust. Artemis looked up again. Starfire was looking at her with a blank stare, nonchalantly gazing in her direction. "Oh boy." Poison Ivy gave a smug grin.

"Get her," was Ivy's only order. Starfire sprang forward at lighting speeds forcing Artemis back on the defensive.

* * *

Batman and Raven raced into the main hall but soon stopped cold. Batman's face contorted, his fists balled up, his muscles went stiff, he bared his teeth and immediately set himself in an attack position, every inch of his body ready to kill. Raven resisted the urge to move away from him, this wasn't like his past temper tantrums, his anger was reaching unnatural levels. There in the middle of the atrium, Slade stood over the bodies of Two-Face and the butler Alfred.

"It's a pity that he had to go down so easily," was all that Slade said, the words sliding perfectly off of his tongue like silk. That was all it took, Batman snapped, he let out a yell of complete rage and flew forward in a black blur, there was a white flash as Batman's first punch collided with Slade's arm gauntlet sending a loud crack through the air and resonating throughout the building. A large crack appeared on Slade's steel gauntlet and several pieces fell to the ground. Slade didn't flinch, he kept his arm steady, keeping Batman back. "Now that you're here _Batman_ lets get started shall we?"


	26. Chapter 26

I** can't believe it, I cannot believe I am this close to finishing. It's been about 430 Days since I started this story. However, after 227 reviews, over 44,000 hits, 97 Favs, 152 alerts, and some 50,000 words, I am 'this' close to finishing my story. A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE, I could never have done it without you, the readers. I hope the story is satisfactory, I just get the feeling that my climax is not as good as it could be, it actually underwent like 3 revisions. So, finally, here it is, chapter 26! Enjoy and please review! :D**

"Quit wasting my time," Batman growled, pulling back and launching a kick at the side of Slade's head only to turn at the last minute and bring his other leg up on Slade's left side. The kick collided squarely with the mans face and a loud Spalt could be heard. Brown parts of Slade's head flew off, only to inch there way back on and reform. Batman turned slowly, carefully observing the scene, planning his next move.

"Clayface," Raven observed.

"In the flesh, sort of," Clayface gurgled, his moist voice box forcing the words out in an odd tone. His arm shot out at the two in the form of a knife, Raven raised a hand and the attack bounced off her shield. Before Clayface had time to counter Batman casually launched a series of ice pellets into the air. Before Clayface could shift the pellets burrowed themselves deep inside him. Clayface froze over, a gleaming white and blue icicle.

"Still afraid to come out and fight?" Batman asked, taking a batarang from his belt and flinging it into the darkness. There was the sound of metal clashing against metal and the batarang fell to the ground.

"I find that ironic coming from your mouth Batman," Slade's calm voice said as his figure emerged from the darkness readying his gauntlets. "I'd hoped that Clayface might stall you a bit longer, I'd even gave him some extra tech but I guess you've faced him to many times to fall for his tricks again."

Batman leaped into action, he launched himself towards Slade with a punch aimed at his head. As soon as Slade deflected it, Batman set his hands on the ground while still in the air and brought both legs towards Slades head. Slade jerked backwards as the blow grazed his mask. Quickly, Batman regained his footing and sent his leg flying with maximum force towards Slade's mask. The villain allowed it to pass two inches from his head before clamping down on the leg with lighting speed. His other leg dropped and swung with enough force to knock Batman off of his feet. A quick punch to the stomach sent him down. Batman rolled backwards as soon as he hit the floor, regained his footing and launched a couple of batarangs in Slades direction.

"You've gotten soft,"Slade monotoned, ducking in between the blades and turning to one side to let them pass beside him. His arms suddenly snapped downwards catching the batarangs mid air. Batman sent a hateful glare in his direction, Slade just chuckled as he let the weapons drop to the ground. Suddenly, he looked down at his feet, his eyes widened from a brief second as he was forced to leap into the air to dodge two slabs of the floor that had just crashed into each other. Taking advantage of Raven's distraction Batman quickly launched another batarang, an explosive one.

"Stay out of this," he warned. Raven just looked at him cautiously.

"I'm not leaving you," she glared back. Her eyes glowed, sending debris flying in Slades direction. Batman's stared into the smoke before firing a tow cable into the air, there was sound of metal clashing again, accompanied by a new grunts and yells. The two were near the ceiling, going back and forth. A colorful orange and red explosion suddenly light up the shadowed air and the two rocketed back to earth, Batman's hands cupped firmly around Slades throat. They crashed into the ground and rolled a few times before Batman firmly pinned Slade under him with a fist raised in the air.

"Talk! What're you planning? Why are you back?" Batman demanded. Slade's expressionless mask showed nothing. Suddenly, his legs pulled out from below Batman's, with the agility that was far better than any Olympic trapeze artist he swung his legs out then over his head and right at Batman's cowl. The Dark Knight let out a yell of shock as Slades feet crashed into him, another punch hit his stomach, then his chest, then his face, then it started all over again.

"Hey!" Raven yelled appearing at Batman's side and catching Slade's latest punch in mid air with her free hand she clenched a fist, enveloped it in black energy and smashed it into the mans face.

"Good," Slade said as if judging her performance. A crack appeared on his mask. "Too good actually," A swift kick sent her to the side, before dodging Batman's latest renewed attack and sending him to the floor. "But back to business." Batman sent a menacing glare up at him. "You want to know what, I'm planning?" Slowly, he pulled out a device from behind his back.

"Bombs?" Batman guessed with a growl.

"Those to," Slade replied silkily. "But this is not a detonator, this is a simple communicator." The man activated it, put it on the ground and took a step back. "Report!"

"_Hahahahaha_!" A voice giggled. "My target can't even move right now, she'll be done in moments!"

"_One down, one more to go_," a venomous female voice said with a smug tone.

"_Prometheus here, all targets neutralized_," a third voice cackled.

"I'm going to help them!" Raven announced quickly. She paused for a brief moment, as if waiting for Batman's approval. The Caped Crusaders eyes spared her a quick glance. In a brief second she could tell that he wanted to yell at her, to tell her that she was in no condition to fight, that it would be to dangerous, that it was his job and he'd take care of it. Then a look of passivity, pinned there, maybe realizing that, he couldn't be everywhere at once. The looks soon vanished as his eyes flickered back to the villain.

"I'm trusting you to handle the situation, be careful," he said from his position. Raven smiled and flew off.

"Even if you kill all of us here," Batman began sternly, his fists clenched. "There's plenty of other heroes, the Justice League is still around, they'll be sure to hunt you down."

"You don't understand, this is more than just killing heroes, this is about killing your legacy," Slade snapped angrily.

"Revenge? After all these years you're still nothing more than a bitter crook," Batman replied with a snarl. A fist quickly crashed itself into his face.

"Heroes, you destroyed me, my dreams, my endless ambition, you took it all. My wealth, my power, but most of all, my children." Slade hissed punching Batman in the face again.

"Rose and Jericho came to us you deranged bastard…" Slade punched him again.

"And now those precious little pawns work for you," Slade yelled, before his voice settled back into its original calm tone. "I'm just returning the favor. I had a plan to take over Gotham, racketeering, bribery, extortion, intimidation I used all of them to take control of the city bit by bit, Jump City became to much of a bore, I decided to shoot for a bigger prize, with the final endgame being the head of the Batrman. Tonight was supposed to be easy. Break in and when Batman shows up lay siege to the place and kill him. But things didn't go as planned, more and more heroes showed up in the city, my circles stared getting busted by nosy do-gooders. I had to resort to hypnosis and technologically based mind control devices to recruit villains but there were still too many of you. So I threw you a line, and you ate it up. In doing so, you forced Red Arrow to leave as well as Miss Martian while your trail turned into a dead end. With that extra fire power gone, it was easy to overwhelm you. When paranoid, protective Batman wouldn't turn to anyone for help. Now it ends tonight, yes the Justice League is still around but when the news of your death gets out, it's going to be much harder for every hero to do there job. You're the third generation, the original Justice Society is long gone and now some members of the JLA have slipped into retirement while others are thinking about it. Now, I'm going to kill the legacy of The Batman. Just imagine the ramifications this night will have."

"It's going to end with you jailed in the deepest darkest hole that they've got in Blackgate Security Prison!" Batman growled, his face tightened as he griped Slade's arms with his own. Quickly, Slade tried to readjust his position so he could keep his hold on him. For a brief second Batman felt his leg go free. It was all he needed, his knee flew upward and knocked Slade in the gut. Slipping out from under his opponent, Batman took up an offensive stance. "I can understand your need for revenge, I might simply have handed you over to the authorities," he glared before looking over at Alfred. "But when you attack my butler, I will obliterate you!"

"Your butler?" Slade asked, his eyes going wide. "Then you're…!" He never finished, a kick crashed into the side of his head, throwing him onto the ground with a loud clang.

* * *

"And how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days." Mad Hatter quoted with glee as he pulled a knife out of his jacket. Greta sat wide eyed, unable to move, on her knees, desperately trying to find some way out. Suddenly, the knife flew from Mad Hatters hand. The surprised look on his face quickly turned to anger.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you're at," he recited, clapping his hands as Mr. Freeze and Spellbinder emerged from the shadows. There was a flash of black energy that knocked Mad Hatter and Spellbinder backwards. Mr. Freeze however, was able to hold his ground in his armored suit, he raised his arm cannon and fired. The walls began to ice over as Mr. Freeze tried to locate his opponent.

"Stop!" Mad Hatter shouted. "You'll break my…" At that moment Greta, stirred. Mr. Freeze grabbed his head and screamed. An icy supernatural sound whispered through the frozen room. Mr. Freeze grasped desperately at the air before his body went limp and he crashed onto the ground. Mad Hatter and Spellbinder looked around in fear, trying to locate the source of the attack.

Then, Greta stood up, slowly she rose menacingly. The villains took a few steps back before Greta raised a hand. Spellbinder quickly leaped forward, sending his hands to his head in an attempt to use his psychic powers. Suddenly, there was a thwack as Spellbinder fell forward, Greta turned and waved her hand as Hatter crashed into a wall unconscious.

"I don't remember soul attacks as one of your powers," a voice said observing the shocked Mr. Freeze.

"I've been practicing, Thanks by the way," Greta whispered giving a sigh of relief as Raven stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't mention it, but we've got to go, the others are in trouble," Raven said quickly in a tired voice as she headed for the door.

* * *

"Bruce Wayne and now Richard Grayson, I can't believe I didn't see it before," Slade chuckled blocking Batman's punches and jumping backwards. "The money, the drive, the tech, it's all there." He tried to jump over Batman only to be met mid air and sent back to Earth with a powerful punch to the stomach. "Well, this explains quite a bit," he said jumping backwards again as Batman bolted towards him.

"Shut up and fight," Batman growled. Slade just chuckled again as Batman flew in like a black whirlwind. After dodging and parrying the first few rounds Slade jumped backwards again. Only to hit what would've been the staircase. A batarang flew towards him, Slade twisted as the blade missed his mask by inches and jammed itself into the wall.

"You backed me into a corner," Slade observed. "You really are the Batman now aren't you?" Slade leaped up and grabbed a hold of the wall before using it as a spring board to jump to the top of the stairs. Batman leaped after him only to receive a kick to his stomach in mid air, he tumbled back down pulling his tow cable out at the last second and swinging after the villain.

"Are you afraid to stay and fight me?" Batman asked gliding through the air.

"Are you afraid to try and follow me?" Slade replied disappearing behind a corner. He scoffed. "Of course you are."

* * *

"This is bad," Greta whispered standing stock still as a blast of starbolts passed through her. "She's got both Starfire and Arrowette."

"Now kidding," Raven agreed catching an arrow with her energy only to be forced backwards when the arrow exploded. A huge vine barreled towards Raven from behind. The telepath flew up into the air to dodge it only to be forced back down to avoid a shower of starbolts. Starfire flew in and threw a wild punch in Raven's direction. Raven dodged and put up a telekinetic shield to protect herself from another arrow.

Greta held up her hands as a series of arrows flew towards her, slowly the arrows curved and hit the plant vine, reducing it to shreds. Raven dropped back to the ground and formed a back to back stance with Greta. Starfire and Arrowette rushed at them from opposite directions.

"Fade," Greta whispered at the last second as both she and Raven disappeared beneath the ground in swirls of light. Greta appeared behind Starfire, she gasped as Starfire quickly turned and struck in his direction forcing the girl to duck. Raven had encountered a similar problem and was forced to parry Arrowette's bow with her arm. Poison Ivy laughed again.

"You don't seem like you're in much condition to fight Raven," Greta spoke up.

"I'll be fine," Raven huffed.

"No you won't," Greta insisted. "I'm in top form right now and I'm in a deadlock with my opponent right now. You're not going to hold out much longer. We're not going to beat Ivy like this."

"We've got to," Raven said quickly, pushing Arrowette back. Poison Ivy moved her hands making vines spring up from the ground to ensnare the two. Another long vine containing the mind controlling spores moved in towards them. Suddenly, the sound of an arrow being shot rang out. An explosion blew the vines to pieces and Greta and Raven flew free.

"Red Arrow," Greta guessed looking up. Sure enough, Red Arrow along with Miss Martian, Red Robin and Ravager stood atop the wall of Wayne Manor, ready to fight.

"The Calvary has arrived," Red Arrow smiled.

"You know we could've phased out of that, we didn't really need one of your explosive arrows to almost roast us," Raven said, crossing her arms. Red Arrow suddenly looked sheepish before quickly notching another arrow and firing to meet Arrowette's shot head on.

"Alright, if we coordinate this attack right we should have Poison Ivy down soon enough," Robin announced casually.

"We've got two more villains here, Prometheus' is fighting Cyborg and Slade is fighting Batman," Raven called up to him. "If we don't get moving someone might die. I'll get Prometheus, you go help Batman."

"If we can finish off Poison Ivy here then…" Red Robin began before Raven cut him off.

"You're Robin now, Robin sticks by Batman's side and works for him, that's the way it goes, now move!" Raven demanded. Robin looked helplessely over at Red Arrow.

"Go!" The archer yelled. "We've got this down here!" Robin nodded and swung off alongside Raven as Ravager and Miss Martian began there attack of Poison Ivy.

* * *

Batman chased after Slade up the long winding stair cases of Wayne Manor, a kick, a parry, a flurry of punches, a counter kick, a block, a flip back up the stairs. The monotonous pattern became almost boring, but Batman didn't show any signs of dropping his guard and neither did Slade. Thinking quickly, Batman pulled a bat grenade out of his utility belt. Slade quickly shot backwards as the grenade flew to the position where he'd just been, a weapon like that would blow the staircases to pieces and only impede Batman's progress, why would he…of course. In the brief second that Slade had looked down at the explosive Batman had used the distraction to gain further ground. The bomb was a dud. Batman kicked Slade in the face, further widening the crack that Raven had made in it. Slade answered with a punch to Batman's stomach. The Dark Knight resisted the urge to flinch before throwing his fist forward back at Slade's face. The man dodged and began his ascent up the stairs once again.

Batman shot his tow cable upwards and used the height to come down on Slade from above. Slade blocked the attack and jumped onto the stair railing before jumping onto the next one and then onto the next one, continuing his ascent upwards.

"Why are you running?" Batman yelled. "Isn't this what you wanted? A one on one fight?"

"Patience Robin, patience," Slade mocked, his voice echoing through the chambers. Batman pulled out his tow cable and shot it towards the very top of the ceiling. This was crazy, the tow cable pulled him upwards at breakneck speeds until he was on Slade's heels. The man reached the top floor and ducked out into the hallway.

'_The only exit on this floor leads to the roof,_' Batman mused to himself rushing down the corridor. Sure enough, the door slammed shut just as Batman rounded the corner. He ran towards it and extended a leg. As soon as it connected with its target the wooden barricade came crashing down, Batman rushed up the steps to the steel door that led to the roof. The lock had already been picked, at least now he knew how crooks had been getting into the upper levels. Batman ran out the door and onto the roof of Wayne Manor.

Slade stood there waiting for him, he motioned to the ground. Batman turned his head to see an army of cops, the GCPD, the MCU, SWAT Teams, all of them were assembled outside the manor.

"So, you didn't want to face the cops, just one on one?" Batman asked. No, there was something more. "The bombs," he guessed. "You didn't plant any, I would've noticed that, you just rigged the gas lines beneath the manor to explode. You let hero reinforcements come in so you could take them out along with the cops."

"And after they're gone, with no heroes or villains to stand in my way, I'll be able to do anything I want with this city," Slade explained smugly. Batman narrowed his eyes while pulling three batarangs out from behind his back.

"Don't even try it," Slade replied confidently. He and Batman engaged in a stare down. The, Slade pressed the button, there was an enormous explosion out in the back yard, followed by another. The screams out back and the voices out front went off just as Batman pressed a button on his utility belt. It was Slade's turn to narrow his eyes. "Scrambling the radio signals won't work," he said quickly.

"I didn't scramble the radio signals, I launched an EMP pulse from my personal generator in the cave, no tech past the steam boat is going to work out here for the next two minutes." Batman explained taking off his utility belt and dropping it onto the ground.

"Bold move," Slade nodded setting the trigger on the ground. "Stopping the explosions, buying you time, saving lives, but you really think you can beat me?"

"In less that two minutes," Batman said getting into a defensive stance. Slade glared, he raised his fists, prepared himself and jumped forward.

* * *

"I don't need any help _Wesker_!" Prometheus finished, announcing the villains name with obvious disdain.

"Wesker ain't pulling the strings heyh ya dummy," a wooden puppet yelled as his continued to fire his Tommy gun at the hero who'd just arrived. "The boss man wanted me to come check on ya and so I'm came ta check on ya'. So just shut your trap while I finish off this clown al'ight?"

"I'm uh…very sorry about this mister Prometheus sir," Wesker began looking up at the man with fear etched into his face.

"You shut up to dummy," Scarface demanded.

"Yes sir," Wesker said obediently. Raven continued to dodge the bullet fire, continuously holding up a shield. Her eyes glowed black as she concentrated on Scarface, every part, every inner working, every piece. Slowly the dummy's head started to rumble as Raven exerted more force. It shook and bounced before every single piece slipped out of joint and flew across the room.

"YES!" Wesker shouted. "I'm free! Finally fre…" Wesker fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Sorry, that guy just really gets on my nerves," Prometheus grinned. He looked over at Raven. She was drenched in sweat, her face red, hands shaking, breathing heavily. "Well this should be fun, time to give these new powers a spin," he smiled.

"My helmet allows me to absorb the powers of genetically abnormal humanoids," he began, morphing into an elephant and charging. Raven was knocked down onto the heavily damaged marble floor, the brunt of the impact made it hard to breathe. Prometheus laughed. "The Star of Bialyia, which I just acquired a couple months ago, allows me to absorb mystical powers," he punched the ground sending a shockwave through the room. Raven was thrown up against the wall. "Wow, almost on Wonder Woman's level," Prometheus smiled. "Guess that girl really is her sister. Finally, advanced computer systems straight from STAR Labs that I was able to aquire a couple of days ago, allow me to steal any tech for any system I touch." He grinned again and he pulled out a sonic cannon.

Suddenly, it let out a large burst of electricity. Prometheus screamed as it coursed through his body. A small black cloud emerged from his body and crawled back towards Cyborg. Slowly, the Titan struggled to his feet.

"You think I wouldn't have hack proofed my systems?" Cyborg asked pulling out his own sonic cannon. Prometheus looked over at him, his body still cackling with energy. He tried to take a step forward with a grimace etched on his face. "That tech that my nano robots gave you is pretty much one big built in fail safe, that tech you've got is now obsolete. Nice try though." Cyborg readied, aimed and fired, Prometheus caught the blast full force and was slammed back up against a wall. He fell to the ground unconscious. His equipment slipped off of him resetting there 'systems' Slowly, Beast Boy and Wonder Girl rose to there feet, there powers returning.

"Thanks for the help Rae," Beast Boy said breathing a sigh of relief. Raven didn't stir.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked as the trio rushed to her side.

"We need to get her to an infirmary now!"

* * *

Slade threw another round house kick that Batman was forced to duck. As soon as he finished his rotation he wasted now time in keeping up his offense. The punches were flying in fast and furious. Batman was able to deflect a portion of them but Slade's was moving like a quicker than even Batman could keep up with. His technique was flawless, his attacks well timed, his stance perfect, Slade was beating him.

Batman retaliated, trying to break into the hurricane. He unleashed his own set of punches, a quick jab at the head, deflected, an uppercut with one hand which was dodged before quickly following with a cut at the left. A kick towards the stomach before a round house to the right, all of them blocked, deflected or dodged. Batman reared his arm back and let it fly forward, the sound of the punch could be heard as it grazed Slade's helmet. With his other hand, Batman sent a punch into Slade's face. The villain looked dazed before he began launch his own counter attack.

A punch connected, Batman didn't yield or even shown signs that he'd been hit, instead he grabbed tightly onto the arm. He yanked it towards himself brining Slade in and brought a knee upwards jamming him right in the gut. Slade looked furious. He threw a punch up at Batman. The uppercut caught Batman right under his chin. Blood flew from his mouth and there was a ringing in his ears as he stumbled, another punch flew from Slade, it caught him in the stomach this time. Batman wheezed but moved towards Slade again and slammed him into the ground. Batman rolled upwards and sent his legs flying up. Slade backed off allowing Batman to slip past him. Grabbing him by the arm he yanked his shoulder back, dislocating it. Slade screamed in pain. There once perfectly ordered fight had degenerated into a mix of sloppy and disoriented techniques.

Slade kicked upwards and back flipped before stumbling around trying to find his footing. Batman was in front of him in less that a second and delivered a punch to the torso. Slade stumbled backwards, now at the edge of the roof. Slade yelled, his eyes holding a mean look as he pulled out a gun.

"One way or another," he said gasping for breath. "This ends tonight." Batman stopped and looked hesitantly at Slade. "Not even your armor is bullet proof at this range, especially if I hit you right in the face," he hissed.

"Step away from him," a voice demanded. Both of them turned to see the figure in the doorway.

"Alfred?"

"You!" Slade yelled firing. Alfred's bloody and broken body ducked by dropping to the ground. The bullet ricocheted off of the door and Batman used the chance to try and rush Slade, the villain turned towards the Caped Crusader and aimed towards his head. Alfred raised his own gun and fired. The bullet spiraled through the air and struck Slade in between the crack in his helmet. Slade flinched, he stumbled backwards as a trickle of blood appeared on the helmet. He tripped over the edge and fell.

Slade was dead, there was no doubt about it. The cops on the ground surrounded him as they moved towards the building. Alfred sighed and almost collapsed onto the ground again. Batman rushed to his side and caught him.

"Alfred did you drag yourself all by yourself?" Batman asked.

"Elevators Master Grayson, they're a marvelous invention," Alfred said short of breath. "I was never all by myself and neither are you sir."

"I know Alfred, just hang on, we're going to get you to a medic," Batman said hoisting Alfred up carefully.

"Master Grayson, listen to me, if this proves anything, it's that I'm not going to be around forever. I want to be sure that you have someone after I'm gone."

"Alfred you've been the butler ever since I was a child, I don't think there's anyone who could take your place," Batman said walking into the corridors.

"Are you sure?"

"Batman!" The Red Robin yelled rushing onto the scene. "Thank God you're both okay. You both need to come quick, it's Raven, she's passed out."

* * *

Sirens wailed as the MCU loaded another criminal into the GCPD vans. The police were gathering and handcuffing criminals as more ambulances arrived onto the scene. SWAT teams carefully set Poison Ivy into a chemical solution designed to nullify her powers while she was unconscious.

"Remember, this is private property people," Barbara Gordon shouted. "Anyone caught snooping, looting, loitering, littering, lollygagging or murdering can expect a SERIOUS talking to later!"

"I've got another one over here!" a medic shouted. Barbara rushed over alongside Cyborg and Red Arrow, the only two who'd seemed to escape the fight without any serious scrapes or bruises. Two medics were loading Alfred onto a stretcher and carrying him off to the Wayne Manor infirmary.

"Old man," Barbara whispered.

"Miss Gordon," Alfred smiled back, his voice coming up hoarsely.

"Can we see the other patients?" Cyborg asked. The medic nodded and led them in.

"The only ones in serious condition were Kid Flash and Raven," the medic said showing them to the two separate rooms. "We were able to remove the bullet from Kid Flashes brain, his condition is heading towards stable but he'll be out of the hero game for awhile." Cyborg and Red Arrow both nodded as they walked in. The medic then turned to the other room.

"Raven was a bit more severe, her body is unbelievably stressed out, I don't know what she was doing but she just kept exposing herself to more and more stress, her organs are all working over time, it's lucky that she's a meta human, any other human would've been dead by now." The medic sighed walking off. It struck Batman, all those times she was following him, all those times she was trying to help him, she was hurting herself, yet she never showed it, never gave anyone a hint that something was wrong with her, never gave up on him.

"Hey Tim, let's go check on the others," Barbara said using Robin's real name.

"Huh?" Tim asked. Barbara jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Tim looked up at Batman. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Raven. "Oh, OH, yeah, yeah, sure." With that the two walked off as Batman entered the room.

Raven leaned over and looked up at him with her sad tired blue eyes. "Is everyone okay?" she asked in a surprisingly refreshed voice.

"Yeah, you did it," he said, trying to work up the courage to smile at her. "The villains are in custody and Kid is going to be okay." Just smile at her, he told himself. His stoic face nodding. Just smile, darn you, smile. His lips pulled upwards just as Raven closed her eyes. '_Damn it'_.

"That's good," she said giving a smile of her own. "**We** did do it, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Batman replied unsure of what else to say. "Now get some rest." Confused and feeling quite a bit awkward, Batman walked out of the room and out of the infirmary.

* * *

Within the day, the medics left as Mary Batson, the nearest super human medic arrived to help further heal the injured (and to help fix up the entrance to the house). The GCPD completed its investigation, Slade Wilsons body was sent to the morgue while both Kid Flash and Raven were up on there feet within a matter of days. Alfred was forced to use a wheelchair as he found it difficult to sustain himself on crutches but still insisted on carrying out his usual duties in Wayne Manor. Miss Martian and Red Arrow had decided to stay for the entire week and had settled back into there rooms.

However, Rachel found that Richard had been acting a little more, unusual, lately. He had been going out of his way to avoid her, he was quieter at meals and was at work even more than before.

"He blames himself for the Slade debacle," was Cyborg's answer to the moodiness. "He is Batman after all."

The week seemed to fly by, Alfred hosted a spectacular dinner party on the final night before everyone began packing up and preparing to leave. Everyone seemed a little reluctant to leave, even Wally who had taken a bullet to the head had to be dragged kicking and screaming from the house because he loved Alfred's cooking so much.

"We'll see y'all at the reunion in July!" Cyborg called, picking up his suitcase and loading it into his car.

"You can come to if you'd like Al," Beast Boy smiled. The butler nodded politely as Cyborg closed the trunk.

"You wanna ride with us Star?" Cyborg called out. "We'll be driven through Fawcett on our way back to Jump."

"No thank you," she giggled. "I fly there, see more of the country side, it was nice to see you all again my friends!"

"I'll take a ride if you're going to be stopping in Central," Kid Flash spoke up. "Doc says I should try and stay away from any superhuman activity for awhile or my wound will open up again." Slowly, the guests trickled out.

"I'm going to miss you," Greta smiled as she and Rachel hugged. "I know we really didn't get to know each other that well but still..." Greta let the sentence trail off and then blushed. Rachel just smiled and nodded her head. She turned towards Suzannae. The two girls glared at each other before smirks crossed both of there faces.

"He's all yours," Suzannae smiled extending her hand.

"Not your type," Rachel asked, taking it with a firm grasp.

"I suppose there is such a thing as 'to' dark and moody," Suzannae mused with a smile before glancing over at the t-car. "Besides, I've already got my eyes of someone else. Hey boys! Any room for two more?"

Donna headed back home, Miss Martian shape shifted to take a taxi from the manor and Danielle (who had slept through the entire invasion) bid a cordial farewell to the entire crew. Finally, only Richard and Rachel were left. Rachel trudged back up to her room. Should she go see him? No? It had been stressful for him, to stressful, maybe she should just give him some space.

"Excuse me, Miss Roth," Alfred said strolling past her room in his wheelchair.

"Yes?" Rachel asked turning around from where she was firmly folding clothes into her old battered and brown suitcase.

"Master Grayson would like to see you for a moment, if you can spare it." Rachel blinked, surprised.

"Um…okay," Rachel said quickly, grabbing her suitcase and heading down to Richard's room.

"Miss Roth like you requested sir," Alfred said as he opened Richard's door.

"Requested? Wait Alfred, I didn…" he paused as Raven walked in. There was silence between the two. Both of them glanced around the room, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. "So, yeah, hi," Richard began. "I uh, hope you enjoyed your stay here."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded casting a look around the room. "It was, nice. Quite a memorable experience." Richard just nodded awkwardly. Richards room was different than most of the others. It was twice as large, a picture of his parents hung above the fireplace, a classic mahogany desk rested on the far left side of the room, next to the door stood an old grandfather clock. There were several book cases along the walls, a door that led to his bathroom and an enormous king sized bed that looked practically unused. It felt very homely, comfortable, secluded.

"You know I never really got to thank you for your help and I never really did get to apologize to you, I guess I was acting kind of harsh."

"No, it's fine, I'm just really glad I got to see you again." Rachel smiled at him.

"You to," Richard smiled. "I'll be sure to stop by to see you…all of you...this July…for the reunion…it'll be fun." Rachel just nodded.

"Well, I'll see you then," she nodded again before walking out of the room. Suddenly, she stopped. "Richard there's something I need to tell you," she spoke up rapidly brushing a strand of violet hair off of her face and spinning around. Richard quickly looked up and held up a hand.

"Could I just say something first?" he said quickly. Rachel sighed and set her suitcase back down. Richard ran a hand through his combed black hair as if these next lines weren't going to be easy for him to say.

"I love you," his face was completely serious. Raven couldn't help it, her mouth split into a smile. She giggled, something she hadn't done in…ever. She couldn't help it. Here she was, all ready to confess that she loved him, ready to be turned down, rejected somewhat coldly by the dark knight who'd been snapping at her for days to stay out of his buisness and now here he was, coming out and telling her this.

"What was that?" she asked, laughing. It gradually rose until suddenly she was guawfing like an Arkham inmate.

"Rachel, please don't make this any harder than it already is," Richard said in a strained voice. He looked disheveled, nervous, still handsome and charming but it was clear that this past week had really taken its toll on him. "I love you okay? You stuck by me no matter what happened, you kept your cool for the most part but you still weren't afraid to speak up. Your kind, smart, beautiful, strong and you never give up…I, I love you," he said again. Rachel felt like exploding, she was sure that she was smiling more than she'd ever smiled in her life.

"Well?" she asked happily.

"Well?" he repeated in a lost voice.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I…I don't, I can't, I think we should just give each other some space, not see each other for a bit." Rachel frowned, her smile vanishing.

"Why? I thought you just said…"

"I can't do it to Speedy! I mean Red." Rachel sent him a queer glance. "I mean you and him are dat…you're together right?" Rachel started to laugh again. It was Richards turns to shoot her a strange look.

"Red Arrow and I aren't together," she smiled walking towards him. "That was one of his hair brained schemes to make you jealous." Richard looked stunned as if he wasn't sure what to make of the news. While his brain seemed to be trying to register this new information, Rachel leaned in, close enough to smell the cologne on his body, close enough to feel the heat from his quickly reddening face, close enough to place her cool pale lips onto his. Slowly, she placed her hand on his rough face and leaned in. There lips connected as the kiss deepened. Then, as quickly as it began, they broke apart. Richard still looked stunned as his hands somewhat instinctively moved towards her face.

"Would you like to stay here a bit longer?" he asked, his hands gently running through her short hair.

"That sounds…nice," she aid with a smile. The two leaned in again as there lips connected. Richard's eyes went wide as he pulled apart quickly.

"I almost forgot!" he said leaning out the door.

"Alfred!" he called. "Would you mind not cleaning Rachel's room just yet?"

"Of course sir," came the butlers voice from down the hall. And as Richard leaned back in and pulled Rachel into his arms he swore he could hear the same voice give a "yes!" from down the hall. Alfred rolled off in his wheel chair to call Barbara, mission accomplished.

**Whew! That is that! I hope it lived up to your expectations! I really did try to make it as exciting as I could for you! So with that, I want to thank you all for reading! This is indeed the last chapter so I'd like to thank each and every one of my readers again! You all ROCK! Your support was loved, your constructive criticism admired and ideas and opinions admired. Thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
